


A Lány, Aki Dacol A Halállal ***REWRITE***

by deansomega94



Series: The Gehenna Chronicles - The Jegfar Saga - Pt. 1 The Road To Hell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Biological Warfare, Bottom Dean, Bottom/Hurt Sam, Breathplay, F/F, F/M, Graphic Violence, Half Sister Incest, Loss of beloved cast member, M/M, Multi, New Type of Wolf Creatures, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rape, Threesome with half sister, Torture, Wincest - Freeform, Wolf/Vampire Hybrid, a/b/o dynamics, attempted murder?, child birth, infected people stop aging, lots of necessary foreplay, male on male rape, nonconsensual sex, plot with lotsa porn, smut-o-rama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 78,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: Sam and Java leave for the truck. They are unknowingly followed and an old enemy exacts revenge. Even though Java kills him, it might be too late for them. Sully and Janey arrive in Macon, after staying moving and changing license plates repeatedly. They deploy, they both knew their mission was dangerous, but will it be successful?
Relationships: Alicia Banes & Max Banes, Arthur Ketch/Lady Antonia Bevell, Ash/Dr. Adrienne Keller(OFC), Charlie Bradbury/Tracie Bell, Darra(Sully)Sullivan(OMC)/Janey Sullivan(OFC), Dr. Janice Cook(OFC)/Margaret Cook RN(OFC), Ellen Harvelle/Travis(Rugaru Hunter) James, Jo Harvelle/Leo Webb, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, Missouri Moseley/Rufus Turner, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester/Java Winchester(OFC), She Who Brings Death(Vada Gretsch)(OFC)/He Who Brings Life(Victorin Petrescu)(OMC), Tasha Banes/Asa Fox, Viper(OMC)/StaceyAnne(OFC)
Series: The Gehenna Chronicles - The Jegfar Saga - Pt. 1 The Road To Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666693
Kudos: 1





	1. Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Java, are going to gather their family and pack to take off to a secret location, so, that they can use the Dervor blood to develop a toxin to kill all the Deathbringers. They have a deadline to develop so they can catch them all in one place and release the toxin into the air. They are tired of losing people they love. They are going to bring death to the Deathbringers. They also must complete the mission of wiping HO off the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️  
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE  
> BRUTAL ATTACK  
> SEMI CON REALLY ROUGH SEX  
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!!

  
  


Java snuggled Nikki and made her coo, for the tenth time. Dean gently pulled her away and gave her to Sam. Then he kissed his Omega, until her ears smoked. He pushed her back against the wall and rubbed his bulge across her crotch. When she moaned. He stopped, if she had to go inside, he’d never get her back out here. To say that no one wanted them to go was an understatement. He reluctantly handed Nikki back and kissed his brother, deeply, when he made himself pull away, he took Nikki back and shushed her, she needed to be quiet for this to work.

”Be safe. Call me or tug on the connection, so I know you are alright. I love you, both with everything I’ve got.” Dean turned around and went inside. He hit the garage opener on his way in. They put blankets in the bottom of a canvas shopping bag, got her bear and her bunny and put them in. Dean sat Nikki inside she yawned. She looked up at him. He motioned for her to keep quiet she blinked at him, closed her eyes and went to sleep. Dean smiled. Ash handed her to Adrienne and hugged Dean.

”Ash, man, please...” Dean swallowed tears, he hated not having his family together and with him.

”Dude. I will not let anything happen to her.” Ash patted Dean’s shoulder.

”Dean, I will protect her with my life.” Adrienne hugged Dean, they walked out, with everyone else. Dean watched as everyone else he cared about left but him. When they had all made it safely out, he closed the door and went back inside, turned on the tv, to sports. Then he crept out and went to the basement which had a storm cellar exit. He distracted himself with “Busty Asian Beauties”, he put it down when he realized he would rather be looking at his wife’s perfect, huge and natural breasts and his Alpha’s perfect ass. He opened the connection.

”Alpha Worry Wart, we are fine. Scar is following us at a not so discreet distance, in a once upon a time burgundy corvette, looks like a ‘69. It would hurt you to see such a pretty girl beaten up so. Nikki?”

”She is with the planned people. They are going where we talked about, she should be safely back here in about twenty minutes, Omega Worry Wart.” She chuckled.

”I am pathetic. We have only been gone half an hour and I miss you.” Sam said in his head.

”Then we are all pathetic, because I miss both of you and she misses me, too.” Dean listened. “Someone’s upstairs, I’ll leave it open, but gotta go.”

They both listened with baited breath. They heard a struggle, a crunch that wasn’t their mate. Then a grunt of pain and bones snapping that wasn’t him. They listened and searched the connection. “Omega calm down. I’m fine. Two DB yahoos, their dead. Got them both over tile, so when it’s nighttime I will bury them out back. And clean up my mess. HoneyBear, please relax. I think they only sent two, it was just me. I’m headed back downstairs and the princess will be back in my arms in five minutes. I will open up, when she is in my arms, so you can both coo at her. Still nothing from our other team, but you feel them, right, HoneyBear?”

”Yes, I guess they decided stopping was too risky, which will mean under cover of darkness tonight, The House of Evil will blow sky high. Or I got them killed.”

”Bunny!”

”HoneyBear!”

”They knew what they signed up for. You would never have asked, if you didn’t believe 100% that they can complete their task and come to the safe house. I can’t believe John was sitting on enough to pay for that house and land. HoneyBear, he did some awful things, but I think he loved you. He would have sucked at being your father, in the traditional sense, but in the twisted brainwashed, kidnapping, almost killing sense he loved you. HoneyBear?”

”She’s okay, she is just sobbing.” Dean felt her sadness.

”It was twisted. But Paddy and Bree loved each other totally. It was a wonderful pretend marriage for the four years it lasted. It is hard to explain, but I was a completely different person as Bree. I cussed, drank, stripped, swung, smoked pot once, I dressed differently, walked differently, had a lot of make up sex with my husband. And he was a different person, someone nobody would believe was capable of doing what he did. She was his Omega, but she was his equal, etc. They had a love that was an amazing thing and I think that is what I am mourning, that and those two years at the cabin, when I had no clue what was going on out here or that we were not okay, he didn’t pimp me out, I saw no one until the day I got shot for two years. If all the rest was gone and those six years was all there was, he loved me. When you put everything else back in, he wasn’t capable of loving anyone or anything. Thank you, for looking past your hurt to see it. I still don’t want to feel this hole for someone who was not really any of the people I knew, but except for two nights, I believe he loved me, on his own, the drugs just changed the how.” Dean pointed his gun up, then he saw Nikki reaching for him. He took her and kissed her. Then he thanked them. And apologized for the mess. Adrienne just kissed his cheek.

”I love you both. Everybody should start coming back now. Janice went to pick up the supplies she ordered for tests and all that. And she got more dry ice. We will head out, as soon as you are back.”

”We love you too.” They both said. Dean’s chuckle came through the connection. Then he went quiet it was opened, but he was concentrating on a dirty diaper.

”You need me? I’m tired and a little nauseous.” Java asked Sam. She checked to be sure that just Scar was there.

”Go ahead and sleep Bunny. If I get lost, I’ll wake you.” He smiled at her. She kissed his cheek and she curled up and was out. Sam stroked her cheek. She sighed and smiled in her sleep. Sam smiled. He adjusted himself. Even though heat was over last night. He’d been hard since he woke up to the sounds and smells of Dean slamming in and out of her. When she felt him wake up, she started letting herself moan, which made him hard. She went to shower and Dean had provided him with a wake up bj, the man’s mouth should be illegal! She had come out dressed and packing her big purse with stuff she might need and the snacks she had brought on a gas station fill up. They decided her by herself said they were relaxed enough to let her be alone. He and Dean had just about had heart attacks waiting, but she was fine. She said they can’t relax, but she thinks Ketch and his team had headed south. They were just here to put her and them off balance. Once they had watched from somewhere so he could see her pain, they went home.

She moaned in her sleep and turned on her back, she opened her legs, and said his name he opened the connection. She was dreaming of him putting her knees by her ears and pounding her, the moans happened each time he bumped her cervix. She was clinching in the dreams. And she said his name again. Sam undid his jeans and pulled his boxers and pants down. He unbuttoned his shirt, then he stroked himself at the same speed the him in the dream pounded her. She screamed in the dream and came. She flooded for real and Sam went off like a volcano. He couldn’t help it he groaned. Her eyes popped open. She blushed. Then checked on Scar, he was still there and she couldn’t spot anyone else. She undid her belt and licked him clean. Then kissed his cock and promised that she would take care of him later. Sam laughed, she fought to stay awake for the rest of the trip.

They turned on the dirt road to go to the cabin. She took a deep breath and watched Scar. He drove past, he actually believed they hadn’t spotted them. It seemed fake to both of them. “He might have thought we were pulling over to have car sex.” He noticed how quiet she was.

”I haven’t been back since we fought HO and I got shot. John got caught by Ketch because he went back for the sex toys. I teased him about it. Then I passed out. When I woke up everything had changed and I just didn’t know it. Seems a lifetime ago, instead of almost five years ago. We came here because the doctor started asking questions and the cops were nosing around, I was in the hospital because I miscarried. The reason sucked, but we were happy here. He would make up obstacle courses, run them, then have me do it, then tell me how much I needed to shave off my time. We were playing around and I was about to start something and I smelled the gun oil and that flowery, furniture polish smell and heard soft soles, just like Mick’s. We were unarmed. We ran for the trees, with them shooting at us, then he took the ones that followed. I went behind them and started killing, then one shot me and it pissed me off, so I growled, John came hid behind a tree and rose up to take him out, but there were six by the back door, so I shifted and protected him. Then I realized the guy was just running me down so blood loss took me out. So, I jumped up and knocked him back then used my feet to break his neck. He yelled when I jumped, so, John hid and they followed me. I killed them all, then tied my wound off. I got the ones in the shed, guarding Baby. One that I tortured their number out of, said John was dead. I went nuts, ripped out hearts, tore out spines, etc. Then I went to kill Parker and Bevell, who were wearing suits and I heard Ketch say that John was still alive, so I used them as bait. I made them go in the front gagged and tied together. I shot Ketch, John dived over the couch, I shot Parker to show I was serious about killing his lover. Then we snuck out the upstairs bathroom window and got to the shed by the time he got around front, John was speeding away.” She was crying, but he knew she hadn’t noticed, she was twelve and terrified her grown father was going to die before she killed them all. Sam just held her. She got herself under control and he drove slowly up the road. Sam stopped and they both scented and listened.

”I don’t smell anyone. You okay, Bunny?”

”Yes. I’m sorry. It was just so vivid.”

”He should have been rescuing you. Do you see how strong you are? You were twelve, you waged war, got shot, and rescued your grown father. Then turned around and regrew your lost organs. I love you so much.” He kissed her, short and sweet. He started around the truck, when Scar came speeding up the road. He paused. Sam shouted for her to get down. Scar angled his dart gun at Sam and fired. He sped off. Java hit his gas tank and walked up to the flames and made sure she could smell it was him cooking and not a decoy. She ran back. She opened the connection.

”Dean! Scar shot Sam with a dart full of something. He’s breathing, but his heart rate and respiration are too high, he smells wrong, scared and feral. I’m afraid to touch the dart, but it might still, be giving him something. I am taking it out it is about 2cc of a orangey-yellow viscous fluid that smells like sex.” Java frowned.

”Java, Adrienne says to drop the dart it will poison you. She said to make sure Sam can breathe.”

”He is breathing fine, it’s like when he is running.”

”She wants to know if you guys stopped for nookie?”

”I had a wet dream he peeked and came but he is still hard. Or he got hard again, I mean. He’s stirring, Thank God!”

”HoneyBear listen carefully. Adrienne said to run. The dart had FRL26 in it, when he wakes up, he will be feral and crazed.” She was running fast as she could. “He won’t be thinking human. He will use you until your dead and as long as your warm. He will rip your shoulder apart if we’re lucky and he doesn’t tear your throat open. And consume your blood, he will take more than you can spare, but if you don’t do this, we are all dead anyway because his heart will explode. We are coming! Run and avoid him for as long as you can but he is going to catch you. Don’t die on me, HoneyBear and I know it is a lot but don’t let him die either.”

”Dean what if this makes me miscarry? I know I am pregnant.” She sounded so scared Dean banged on the dashboard.

“We will try again. I promise. I’m coming, hang on Omega. I love you. Dean heard her scream as he closed the connection, so he didn’t kill Adrienne and Ash.

”She’s afraid of losing the baby. She is only three days pregnant, but we both can feel it and I screwed up and got her pregnant. The doctor advised against it because of her hip width and inability to gain any weight. Now, I had to promise her I would get her pregnant again, if she survives this and loses this one.”

”If she is closely monitored and you and Sam keep a close watch for signs of trouble she won’t notice because she is busy trying to make an aerosol weapon, that won’t kill us too.” Adrienne gasped. “Did she say if that werewolf is dead. Sam’s smell will send him into rut too, if he knots Java, Sam might kill her trying to remove the scent.”

”She didn’t say. I don’t want...”

”I killed him. I love you he’s close and his heart is beating really fast and he smells sick. Hurry! If he kills me and you both survive, he will never forgive himself. You might not forgive him but try please. Tell Nikki Mommy loved her very much.” She closed the connection. Dean screamed for her to open it. She said he didn’t need to see this. He heard Sam’s growl. Her felt her hitting the ground when he tackled her, he shredded her clothes. He sucked on her breasts and rested his head there listening to her heartbeat. He bit between her breasts with fangs out. She grimaced and fought not to pull back. He laughed it wasn’t Sam’s laugh, it didn’t sound human. His cock slid across her thigh. Java thought through the connection, “Oh God! It made him grow, his new size will shred me.” He slapped her hard and yelled for her attention. She submitted and apologized.

”That’s a good Omega.” He petted her hair, like she was a good puppy, then he shoved into her, she felt herself tear at the top of her vagina, it stung. She yipped and nipped under his chin. He growled until she submitted. They were too far still she needed to run, while she could and his heart rate could handle it. She got her feet pressed against his stomach while he was laving his mark. She kicked him hard and he flew backwards. She staggered up and ran. When he recovered, he growled at her. “You stupid bitch, now I have to punish you before we finish our good time. I knew you loved him more. Almost had me believing you.”

Java remembered where the lake was, she might still be able to swim faster. His brain might be too feral to just run around. She dived into the lake and kicked hard underwater it was murky she swam to the side hoping he would keep going to the far side. She swam fast, but he grabbed her feet and pulled her to him. He wouldn’t let her up, she swung hard and hit his cheek. He let go for a minute, she kicked to the surface. She climbed out. Stop and rolled over, his heartbeat was way too fast and trying to stall was just making him madder. He picked her up by her hair, then grabbed her shirt. He pulled her down into the cellar, she hadn’t told him about it. He tapped his temple. “Shared thought, Stupid!” It had manacles attached to the wall. He put her arms in them. He slapped her. “I’ll be right back, you looked way too hard in those other clothes. He disappeared upstairs.

“Alpha he has me manacled to the wall he went to get something for me to wear. I am so scared, how do I fight him, when hurting him hurts us all. Plus, it’s not him. I love you he’s coming back. Dean growled and hit the dashboard again.

“First change into this dress and put the ribbons in your hair.” He unmanacled her. Java just did it, his eyes were black and he had black veins with deoxygenated blood in them, all over his face. He slapped her. Hurry up it hurts not to be either chasing you or fucking you.” Java put on the white eyelet dress that John liked her to wear with the ribbons in her hair. He stroked her hair, “Good Omega. Now for your punishment.” He put her back in the manacles. He knelt down, rolled her over, he shoved two fingers in her ass and scissored them opening her a little bit. Then he spit in her hole and shoved in, she gagged. He ignored her and enjoyed the sensation of her tight ass gripping him. He kept shoving in as hard as he could because her hole would spasm each time. He was making her bleed. He pulled out, Java gagged again and fought not to be sick. Feral/Monster Sam ignored her and started licking her hole, her blood tasted like ambrosia. He kept licking her hole, then he shoved back in. He shoved in and out a few times. Java came and he followed, he pulled out, Java cried silently. “You gonna be a good girl now?”

”Yes, Alpha.” He went to the sink in the corner and washed himself. Then he came back put her knees by her ears and shoved in. He stabbed forward hard and slow. Java cried harder he was trying to do her dream as much as the FRL26 would let him. He was pounding her, much harder, he was making her bleed. She nipped his chin and yipped.

”Shhh… Mega. Relax, it will start to feel good.” She tried to relax, but he was just too big. Finally, he came. His scent smelled sick. He ripped off the dress and started licking and nipping her all over, like he was tasting for the best place to drain her. She caressed his face.

“When your mind clears. If you only remember one thing, please remember I do love just as much. I couldn’t let you die.” Then she pulled his black veined, black eyed head to her shoulder. He licked it hard and it opened the bite mark he gave her last night. He reared back and dug into her shoulder with fangs, feeding on the wound. When he couldn’t get enough blood, he used his fangs to rip the bite opened so he could feed. Java bit her lip hard to keep from crying out from the pain. Sam just pushed her head out of his way and he kept on feeding. Her blood poured out of her and he cleaned it from the ground, the hollow of her shoulder, wherever he could find a drop of it. Java tried to push him away, there was no way she could stop him that wouldn’t kill him. She couldn’t budge him. Java could feel herself slipping away, from blood loss and the tearing inside.

”I love you, Dean.” Java said weakly. Then she did something that was supposed to be impossible, she severed the connection from her to both of her mates. So, she would die alone.

”Java, No! Damn it! Sam, don’t hurt anyone.” Dean used Alpha timbre. Sam wailed. Dean, Ash and Adrienne came tearing up the road, they all three jumped out when the truck stopped. Dean made it downstairs first, he froze, he would never forget the sight as long as he lived, of his brother trying to pick up their bloody, dead, little sister and not being able to because she was manacled to the wall. He kept making these wounded animal noises at full volume. She was dripping blood from all over, but she was pale and completely limp, Dean didn’t see how she could have survived. Ash found a pair bolt cutters, he broke the lock on each manacle. She just slid down like a broken doll. Sam let out another wounded, wailing howl.

”Java! God please, No, please, please!” He sat there holding her and crying and rocking her. Dean tried to pick her up and Sam said. “Please can I?”

”Alpha, May I? I need her for the last of the drug to fade from my system.”

”Sam, is she alive?” Adrienne asked softly.

”No! I killed her! I killed my child’s mother! I killed my Alpha’s Omega! Alpha, I yelled at her!” He carried her dripping, limp body upstairs and laid her on the kitchen table. She was completely still you couldn’t see her chest moving. “I called her horrible names and told her that I don’t believe she really loves me, that she lied, and I would punish her! I can’t believe she would love me, when she has Dean. While I am hurting her, killing her, she touched my face gently and promised me that she loved me as much and she would for always. I called her a liar. Then I killed her!” Dean had moved him so Adrienne could check her. “Why? Why? She should have let me die, now you can’t help her, she is on her own.” As Dean watched Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped. He was convulsing and spasming, he heaved in air and blood trickled out of his ears then he went still. Dean slowly reached for his brother’s neck, he sighed in relief, there was a slow, shallow but steady pulse. He was cold to the touch, his eyes sprung open, like Java’s had done when she was healing the liver contusion.

”Ash man can you keep making sure he has a pulse?”

”Sure thing.”

”Adrienne is she cold to the touch. Like she was at The Roadhouse?” Dean asked hopefully.

”She has healed the wounds, she is growing blood cells, for lack of a better term. Dean when she is back. I think we need to take a unit from her. Drain two units from you and then replace them with hers. Otherwise, I don’t know if two thirds of the triad being altered will allow you to reconnect with each other. We just need to make sure Sam can transmute the changes. Why don’t you think about it? I need to check on Sam.”

Just as she said that he sprung up and turned, so he was on all fours facing to the side. He gagged and with the opaque eyes like she had, he looked for Dean, who took his hand, then Sam vomited blood. When he was done, he collapsed into Dean and went still. Dean felt frantically for a pulse. It was slow and steady, but faster than it had been.

”I’ll do it, Adrienne. Asher can you and Adrienne check it out, then we can hold up here. Let everyone know we will be back in the morning, and to please be ready to leave. Ask them to call us, please if they get an update about our missing pack members. If they are both conscious and lucid, then even if Sam has to carry my ass to the truck, we head back. Sooner or later, they are gonna look for their third, if he told anyone where he went to, which I doubt, this usually ends in death for her. He wouldn’t have had Viper’s okay to kill her. After tonight it gets real, successful or not in blowing headquarters it doesn’t mean they are all dead, any survivors will be looking for us. We shouldn’t be anywhere they know to look.”

”Gotcha, we are on it.” Ash said calmly. He reached for Adrienne’s hand. She took his and started out to secure the cars.

”Dean if they seem in trouble yell for me, please.” Adrienne didn’t like leaving her patients.

”Will do.”

Adrienne was checking the carport and Ash was checking the vehicles they came in. Adrienne let him know that it was clear and she was pulling the truck out so he could pull Gladys in.

Ash heard a noise behind him, he whirled, gun out and had almost squeezed the trigger, when he recognized the coppery hair, then he looked into the green eyes of the sister he had started to convince himself was dead. He was holding the gun in a shaking hand. The girl with her raised hers, but Ash couldn’t react to anything except his sister. Then time started back up because Adrienne had her gun pointed at the dark-haired girl who had a gun out and pointed at her mate.

“Adrienne, No! This is my sister Charlie.” He went to her and hugged her tightly, they were both crying.

“I caught an echo of your code, a wormhole that had your signature on it. I tracked, I worked on nothing but it for a week, we got here yesterday. I saw Aunt Ellen’s place. We saw you and Adrienne Keller and I think the oldest Winchester boy, run out and jump in your double cab. We followed. Tracie wanted me to wait, because of the yelling, but I couldn’t wait anymore. I thought you were dead, too. I made myself disappear, because if Aunt Ellen didn’t want me, I didn’t want to hear it and I didn’t want to end up in the system.” She cupped his face. “Where were you?”

“Dad told me not to come home. I was a disgrace and a bad influence on you. I heard about the accident and I came home, to find there was no home anymore, it had been sold to settle the estate and the few thousand had been left in an untouched account for Celeste. I found that you had changed your name to Charlotte Bradbury, then I couldn’t find anything.”

“I didn’t know it was you. I just knew someone was ghosting me, so I lost them, like you taught me and disappeared. I have six identities, they all have credit history, are the nerds in various yearbooks that nobody signed, so no one would remember them. Then I got a job destroying viruses at this company. I went after a ghost that was about to chase a single mother co-worker out of the house, she spent everything to refurbish, etc. The house had a portal, we had ghosts, echoes, wraiths, poltergeists and a specter. I got my butt handed to me, then when I went back, this one.” She pointed at the girl. “Was trying to talk her way in. I vouched for her and together we cleansed the house, blessed the foundation and salted the earth, then we got a psychic to double check it. That was five years ago, we have been together ever since and we got married last year. She described the tall good looking guy and the people he was with that she had to flirt with and she knew it would go nowhere because he was gay. It sounded like Sam, then that a Sam would be with a Bobby, Rufus, Ellen and Jo and it was not them, seemed unlikely. I called and heard the message. I decided that you had to be gone because she didn’t mention you.”

“I stayed to mind the inn.” He gestured Adrienne over. “This is my wife, Adrienne, it has been a secret for awhile, she is a doctor and I am wanted by several three letter agencies. I legally changed it via a few aliases to Asher Bradbury. Did you finally let Mom, go on. I found her, but I couldn’t get anywhere near you. I am so sorry, I wasn’t where you needed me to be, when that all went down. I love you, Poodle. I always will.” They hugged again. “We need to get back inside before Assassin Skipper comes out.” He stopped and realized what he was saying. Java was gonna flip. “Charlie, she is very different, she has been through indescribable amounts of Hell. She is with the gay guys, they are a Halver Triad. Very rare, but so is she. We will have to catch up on how you became one. No fussing at her, I don’t want her to know, we don’t want her to know. She is still contagious eight years in. She was in the hospital after, John almost killed her, she was having night terrors, she got me. When she got shot when she was twelve, Adrienne was treating her and she accidentally bit her, she woke up out of a nightmare. She was not really even awake in both cases.”

When they went out, he checked her pulse, it was back to normal. She opened her eyes. “Please don’t be mad. It was the only way I could think off not to leave Nikki alone. I really want a shower and clothes.” Dean just held her to him. Then he kissed her, deeply and she tweaked his nipples. He smiled and sucked hers into his mouth. She moaned. He pulled back.

”Promise me no touching yourself, no coming until we can reconnect.”

”I promise, Alpha. Your timbre isn’t working yet, but I try not to disobey, to begin with. I can’t wait.” She had tears streaming down her bloody, dirty face. “I can’t wait until life settles enough that you only have to use your timbre, for fun and kinks. When we are safe.” Her face broke into a smile that outshone the sun. “Alpha! The baby is still there, I can feel HIM!” She smiled through tears which made her eyes sparkle like honey sapphires.

”HIM?” She nodded. She took his hand and he felt the same sparkle inside that he did the night he got her pregnant. Dean smiled. He kissed her, hungrily. Then, suddenly she was snatched away from him and Sam was kissing her and apologizing. She held his face and told him, he wasn’t responsible and the person who was, hopefully got to feel his nuts burn before the fire did in his brain. Dean smiled, so did Sam, that remark was totally Java.

”Okay. I am just letting you know what Adrienne said would be needed to put us back together. I am not asking for permission.” He looked at both. “She said that I need two units of your blood to convert as much as the two of you have.”

Dean looked confused. Sam was smiling. Java kissed him until he ran out of breath. Then she crawled into his lap. “This might hurt. As cliche and gross as it sounds you must take what is offered or in this case, we will both die.“ She was rubbing her mound across his clothed bulge. He was starting to be turned on so much, her words were coming in and out for him. He looked into her eyes and he fell in. He could smell his brother at his back, but he didn’t respond. He tilted his head to the side. Java licked his shoulder her tongue was colder than normal. He sensed more than saw her draw back and bite his shoulder with her razor sharp fangs, he could feel her drinking him. Sam was holding her arm up to him. There was a cut, Sam pushed his head to it. Then the smell hit him and he growled as he fed from her arm. Dean felt buzzed, when she stopped and Sam pulled her arm away. Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back and began to convulse and spasm, then he went still. Sam picked her up and put her in his lap and stroked his bulge against her mound.

Adrienne, Ash, Charlie and Tracie came into the room, to Dean out and Java still where she had been and Sam had his head between her legs, he was tongue fucking her. She was moaning and biting her bottom lip. She looked at Sam, they both turned their heads and Adrienne and Ash gasped. The outer rim of the identical eyes was silvery gray. As they watched they both reined in and like a shutter, the hazel slid out to cover their silver ring. Sam took off Dean’s top shirt and put it around Java, who put her arms in and began buttoning it. “Sorry, Ash. I should have done clothes upstairs that will be tight but will keep us from getting arrested until tomorrow. I mutated the Dervor virus, somehow. Sam and I can hear each other and Dean. He’s cussing because he wants to talk but he can’t. I drank from Dean and he drank from me. Then he went into stasis. Probably TMI, but his blood will be part of my waste, after my body takes the nutrients from it. I don’t have a thirst or hunger, but if I infect, it is still my bite. I can control rather I feed. It is a choice rather you end up infected with Halvers or Dervor.” She looked at Adrienne excited and her normal self. “This should help us end the Dervors, right?”

”I think so, kiddo!” Adrienne smiled and chuckled. Ash hugged her.

”You’ll have to show me what neat new tricks come with this upgrade. We haven’t heard anything yet.” He moved over and let them see each other. Java, smiled at Tracie.

“Hi, Tracie. Are you in trouble? Right now, if you called the cells you might not get anyone. I am not sure they made it out of the fire, yesterday.” They all smiled, when it sunk in. She whirled around and threw herself into Charlie’s arms crying. “Thank you, God! Thank you, Thank you, God!” She hugged her tightly. How? Where? I thought when I remembered everyone and Ash was at Aunt Ellen’s but you weren’t that you were dead. Nothing else made sense. You would never hurt them by staying away.” She wiped her tears. “That came out wrong, Cellie! I am married to Dean and Sam Winchester. I swing now, I am no longer human, or Halver and the best news is I am a Mom, she is safely at base camp, with Aunt Ellen and Jo. Uncle Whiskers and Uncle Grumpy, Some new friends of mine. There is so much to catch up on. How long have you been married to the lesbian flirt who tried to steal my man!” Java smiled hugely at Tracie who said.

“I was actually trying to find out if you were taken, which would have gotten me bashed in the head with a sword.”

“Times two. If I managed to talk my way out of trouble with the rest of my soul.”

”Ash can you lock us in. The three of us will get cleaned up, then maybe we can open a can, if there are any that are still good. Charlie, you look amazing, Tracie it is good to see you, but she just died a little bit ago and we need to get the blood and gore gone. You may want to shower when we are done, because the preggo got you with her, “chick-flick moment”.

“There are frozen pizzas in the freezer, they should be okay. We bought them at the bulk store.” She bent and started rolling up the rug, Ash shooed her. He finished and sat it on the porch, then locked the door back.

”Adrienne and I will get dinner going. They we will close any curtains.” Ash said. Then he gently added. “We will take the back bedroom, so you don’t have to sleep in the bed. Okay, Java?”

”Thank you. I don’t think I can sleep in there. It will be odd enough to go in for clothes.”

”Sam or I will get the clothes, HoneyBear.” He swooped her up and went upstairs. She turned and looked down. Java could see John sitting in the recliner, naked as a jay bird, his favorite clothes, were none. He liked her that way too. She could hear him singing AC/DC’s “Back in Black” and see him doing air guitar over his nice and hard guitar pick, as he had called it. He laughed until he cried. She had jumped, he caught her and spun her around. They danced to the song and then made love on the floor in front of the chair. Java’s eyes filled.

”Come on, Bunny.” Sam picked her up.

”I am happy I have both of you. But if they had left us alone. If Ketch had stayed away, we could still be here, happy. If he doesn’t die with the rest. I will enjoy squeezing the life from his evil body. He has taken too much from me. I might have grown up with you. I might have been softer and more ladylike. He might have stayed my father in the traditional sense of the word. I hate Ketch and Hess for stealing our possibilities.” She nuzzled into his chest and cried.”

”They die, agreed?” Sam put his hand in, Java put her tiny hand on top of his, Dean put his on top of hers. They all said. “Agreed.”

They took, a quick functional shower fighting off the need to explore the changes. Dean got the clothes from the other room. She found a blue jeans skirt, that mostly fit, except for through the hips where it was tight. Her shirts and underwear didn’t fit. She picked up one of John’s shirts. Dean and Sam put on John’s robes and when they went downstairs, Sam used the hand washing machine and laid his clothes in front of the fire to dry.

They sat down with Ash, Adrienne, Cellie , who had changed her name and was now Charlie, and her wife, Tracie to a dinner of pizza, that was freezer burned, stale fruit punch for the Preggo and cheap and nasty beer for everyone else. They were quiet all wondering about Sully and Janey. After Sam and Dean had each finished a popular brand’s single serve deep dish pizzas and convinced Java to finish half, they said goodnight. Everybody agreed that they weren’t followed by anyone but Scar and he hadn’t let Viper know he came to kill Viper’s longed for pet.

“So. You know what happened to me. I told Dad that I was sure I was gay. He said I would not be that and live in his house. Mom and I had a horrible fight about it. She told me to use the time at the sleepover to think about the Spiritual consequences of my choice, the fact that I would no longer be welcomed in the homes of my family and I would lose most of my friends, because their parents and many of them, may believe that lesbians go to Hell. The girls at the party went through my bag, I was reading a old novel from the 1870s where these two women had a lesbian affair, or as they called it a Boston Marriage. They started teasing me, I knew they would start telling my mother or theirs, first chance they got. I got scared and called them to come and get me, they were killed. I hung around for the funeral, then I split.” She reached across the table and stroked Java’s hands.

Charlie, you know that you and I have been close since we were little bitty and Jo is our Athos, I am our Aramis and you are Porthos. You were wild even then, not in a bad way, Tracie, but in, she will not be molded or told who to be. You and Jo both had that going on in spades and I was in for adventure and would fight by your side, but it was never my idea and took convincing me, for me to join. Then I was filleted, my mother was killed and drugs altered my memories until you both seemed like someone, my lonely little girl had made up, but when Daddy and I got here, I had someone who wanted only me.” She had tears streaking down her cheeks. Charlie and Tracie rubbed her hands.

“I was alive to be with Charlie, because of the sacrifices you made that day. The recon you did because you had a hunch, kept us from all being massacred. I lost all four of the friends I drove there with.” Java gasped.

“I pulled Calypso against the wall as tight as I could get her and she was just gone. I saw her hit the rocks, then one of them ripped out her throat. I know it doesn’t help, but he was putting her out of her misery. He looked up at me to make sure I could understand that it did not have to be that way. If I said yes, the slaughter could stop. My family yelled at me to not even dare to think about giving myself over.” Java stood suddenly. “I apologize from the bottom of my soul I would trade my life to give them back to you. I can’t tell you. Maybe Sam can catch you up, but I am nauseous and dropping.” She was visibly shaking all over, her pupils were blown and she was pale. Sam swung her up into his arms, she burrowed into his arm pit. “I need you to know, so you can decide if you want anything to do with me, because you pulling the plug now, will hurt, but with time I might recover, if you need to leave and your are around for a while and one morning you wake up and think I am a monster and leave, it will destroy me.” Java buried her nose in Sam’s pit and cried.

Charlie brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek. “I will never think the person who will give her seat to an old lady on the bus and made fudge for the postman for Christmas, is a monster. Whoever told you that you were is not only off base, but monstrous for saying something so horrible. Tracie and I will listen to your story, we will weep, we will ponder on how and where we are most helpful. But we will never leave you, voluntarily. And Tracie is a meanie, I don’t think anyone will take us if they get my own tiny terror, they will give us back. Okay?” Java nodded from Sam’s pit. “And we left them with Aunt Ellen but you can meet my twin monsters, who are two weeks to the day older than Nikki. They are named for female Star Wars characters. Leia and Jaina.”

“They looked just like her. They are beautiful and impossible to keep up with.” Tracie added.

“I can’t wait. Our children will get to grow up at the same time. Like we would have. I love you both. I understand if you do not want to be anywhere near me, but where I am going will be safer than roaming around out in the open.” Sam shook his head. G’night, everyone.” Java said quietly as Sam went upstairs with her.

“What the Hell happened to Aramis?” Charlie asked. She was so mad her ears had turned red.

“We aren’t just Halvers and the difference and hearing ability is big. I can hear fish jumping up for Fireflies over the lake.” Sam chuckled, so did Ash when Charlie sat down hard. Charlie turned to Tracie they were obviously discussing something, when they agreed. Tracie spoke.

“We want to become whatever you are we are Halvers and it shouldn’t be hard from there if what Ash explained was true, which knowing Ash, it is. Sorry, no disrespect meant, Vezetò. They both stood. We believe that the two of you can also give the virus, because she is the least of you, according to pack structure. If we are wrong you get some tasty blood, we get a headache.” Tracie said in a voice that showed how she was Charlie’s Alpha.

“Tracie, if you are wrong then we need to hope that HoneyBear will be unsubby enough to do it, because we are venomous and the only cure is our blood.”

“We would like to proceed. Then we want to hear what happened to Aramis, she is nothing like Charlie described, she is sweet, funny, kind, beautiful and smart. But the lost innocent baby Bunny, is gone and in its place is a very sad, tired. Bunny.”

“You must both present yourselves for approval and in exchange you woman the knife when Ash and Adrienne, finish their downloads.”

“Agreed.” She stood Charlie up, then she said regally. “I Tracie Bell an Alpha and my Delta Charlie Bradbury ask to join the…” Tracie looked at Dean when she realized she hadn’t asked.

“Jeg Tronja Clan.” Dean said as he swallowed a chuckle.

“We ask for the honor of joining The Jeg Tronja Clan.”

“Permission granted. You will get a manual sometime soon, when HoneyBear has time to make them up and I approve them. Until that time you tell no one about us. You never outside of our walls mention the pack, its name, what makes them up, how many strong they are, etc. Jeg Tronja live with, work beside, fight beside and sleep under the same roof as the rest of us. If the terms are acceptable, please kneel and join us.” They both kneeled. Ash stood behind him with a bowie in his hand to cut Dean. He struck both of them. Then they scented out and grabbed the cuts in his arm, they drank from his arm until he had to stop them. Then they collapsed. About five minutes went by, when Charlie sat up, proclaimed herself fine and wanted to know what had happened, Tracie settled back, she had eyes, that informed you she was ready to fight, but would prefer you talk it out.

When HoneyBear was eight, her mother went on a hunt, she had HoneyBear with her. She got trapped by DB Pack in this tiny town in Pennsylvania, no way to get her eight year old to safety. She was thinking of killing her, because the system would mean the DB, HO, whoever wanted to could just grab her and it could have meant a member of whatever family getting her under them. She saw John, Java’s father.”

“So, the girl you are both intimate with is your sister, Aunt Ellen knows and you are still breathing, how does that happen?”

“She is our mate and she is the third piece of our soul. Anyway, Candace left her with John who had her under him within half an hour of finding her outside his motel room door in a snowstorm. We don’t know what the drugs Humanity Only used on the two of them did, but she didn’t remember Bobby or Ellen or You and Jo. We kinda remembered her, but in the way a couple of teenage boys remember a little girl, who doesn’t live around them all the time. I know the first night she was there she had been gut shot, she regrew her spleen, part of her pancreas and part of her liver, she took ten units of blood. She was conscious for a while before the repair began and she smiled at Adrienne, it was the most beautiful smile, either of us had seen and I got scared Sam would think I was cheating or something, I wasn’t comfortable yet, with our relationship. My scent changed to partial arousal said she was known to do to any male reacting that way to her, because she was loyal. Well, she came out to tell me off for how I was talking to John. This tiny, stacked kid, who just had major surgery and a complete blood transfusion, got up and came to his defense from my words, but I think she would have waded in if I hit him, because she is a tiny, killing machine if you endanger those she loves. The next morning, John pulls her into a closet for a quickie, because he is happy, she is not dead and that she is healed. I come along, furious because I am not a pervert like John, but I can’t stop reacting to her every time I see her. John won’t take the bait and she is in the kitchen making smells like the kitchen had not seen since Aunt Karen died. He goes to get ready for us to leave to go kill a Vizinkubusz. I attacked her, she is crying, and asking me to stop, but I am in my first rut ever, because Sam and I have been having pseudo-ruts because we are both guys. I called her a skank, said if she wasn’t aware of what she had been offering me with her scent, and didn’t want me, then why was she responding, body is flooding, pupils are blown, her smell is begging me to take her. I just triggered her first heat, because John, couldn’t cause that to happen though he could keep them going, only Sam and I could start them. She got shot taking out 17 shadow ops trained soldiers sent to kill John and bring her in to be a lab rat. So, she is confused why she can’t make herself fight me. Why is she just letting me rape her? If Sam hadn’t come and locked us both in the panic room, we probably would have killed her. Sam and I took out the violence, porno part of things on each other and five days later we emerged thinking human, but that first night she came to check that when we went quiet, we hadn’t hurt each other. I got jealous, when she stayed peeping in at Sam, she was looking to see where I was and if I were okay. I used her body against her. But she served me breakfast with a smile and was excited to take a road trip with her brothers, she likes me okay, but she adores Sam, because he was more understanding about her and John, he talks to her about stuff she is interested in. We started to bond when she found out I am a gearhead, she is too. When we stopped for the night John under the influence of a drug, courtesy of HO, is seething with jealousy which goes over her head at first, because she is still, despite being his bedwarmer very much a child. He was fussing at us and included her, she hadn’t done anything, she was playing with us, Sam kept tickling her, she and I were spritzing each other with bottled water from our mouths. She is a giant tomboy, at the time. She still kinda is, put she is going through Omega Fall, so she wear dresses a lot more than she used to. Anyway, he hurts her, she asks me if she can stay with me and Sam. I say, no problem, I’m over it. She tells me she is glad she was just a blip on my radar. She rushes out with her bags and Sam follows. I apologize to her and tell her I love her and I don’t mean to be an ass. I do a routine about needing meat when she says she is a vegetarian and had only eaten meat because of the miscarriage. Sam and I look at each other, but let it go for now. Sam had pointed out to me, that he was fighting like crazy not to just take her, like I did, because…well…he is bigger…all over.” Dean finished uncomfortably.

Everyone else laughed. “Dean, I doubt after the initial times, she has cared or noticed. She looks at you like you are the most wonderful creation of God’s on this planet. She looks at both of you the same way, so the inner nuts and bolts might be different, but she loves you equally.” Ash said in another rare speech.

“He had to take her too. She smelled it, the second I left and it was just Sam in the room. He said it broke his heart. She was scared, aroused, in love and resigned. She touched his face when he pinned her to the bed, so she couldn’t get lose hit him and make him angry. Which made him smile, because she was lose. She said she understood what was happening this time and she wasn’t a virgin and she very much wanted to be with him, to please show her how to pleasure him. He groaned and for fear of her safety if he let go of the reins even a little, he told her I would be back and they didn’t have time, but he would show her his spots and she could let him find hers. And then we could all three be together. She participated and when they were done, she mentioned she didn’t feel well, she chalked it up to not having eaten all day. She bent over to kiss him, it got heated, I came back and I joined her in the shower. So, we are together voluntarily for the first time. She has let us know, she understands that Daddy isn’t her mate, but she doesn’t want him to walk out of her life. So, she will talk to him in the morning. Then we notice how not okay she looks about the time she collapses. I took her back to John, because it looks and smells like rejection sickness, she’s an omega, rejection would kill her. So, I took her to John, he is drunk, but I tell him, she is dying and he had better save her, because if it doesn’t kill me, I will kill him. I left and went back and let Sammy erase John from my thoughts. I knew he wouldn’t let her die. But she had been given a counterpart to his drug, once someone other than John came in her, she would get very sick and it would look like rejection sickness, his part was set to be triggered by jealousy of her smelling like someone other than him. Oh, God, Charlie, Tracie…!” Ash squeezed his shoulder. “We had agreed before he got drunk to meet for breakfast, they didn’t show, so we broke into the room, I tripped over in the darkness of the room, what looked like a bunch of blankets. When I tripped and looked back, I saw hair sticking up out of the top of the blanket and I smelled the blood. Sam got a light on, it was HoneyBear, wrapped up in one thin blanket, totally naked, beaten, burnt, bitten and wedged on a gigantic anal vibrating toy, which she had been stuck on all night. He passed out and left her there to learn who she belonged to. She had just been a good daughter, submissive but not afraid, she was terrified of him and close to death. It took both of us to get her off. He had branded her with his signet ring. One eye was swollen shut, it was a level of violence, I would have thought he was not possibly capable of with her. I told him, I would kill him, if he came near her or followed us. We got her to a clinic, we were there three months, she had surgery, healed internal damage and regrew a kidney that exploded that first night. They had to teach her how to walk again. Because of the damage done down there and how weak her muscles got while she healed. Two days after she got out of the hospital, she went after the Vizinkubusz alone. She killed it, but because she was little, still healing, etc. She would have drown if we hadn’t gone after her. When we pulled her out, she was overdosing on aphrodisiac, she grabbed me and kissed me and got me. Sam got us back to the motel. We had to redo our bond and use the energy it and sex would give off to burn the goo out of all three of our systems. After it was done, we just stood there all together, holding each other, it was so peaceful and later it would be the memory that brought her back to us. The next day she stepped outside for air and disappeared. It was four years before we saw her again, Sam was dying, because when she no longer knew who she was the marks faded away. Four years later she was on a hunt in Tennessee, when Tracie met her, you know how bad that was, in the background, the DBs cut off John’s head and HO stole his body, then used it in a bomb, after they blew up The Roadhouse, where our daughter had just been seconds before. HoneyBear holds it together remarkably well, but she will crash eventually. Me getting her pregnant that first time, gave her the correct hormones where John injecting her with the drug to unstick her body’s development started it off, having Nikki kicked into forward drive. Some days she is fine, others she is so submissive we have to pick out her clothes and if we don’t get it right, she cries. But always if one of us is in trouble she turns into a killing machine. She killed fourteen men who tried to kidnap her and Nikki on the way from the hospital. She used the skills to keep Sam high on FRL26 alive until we got here. Two hours of keeping a huge Alpha off of you, without being able to hurt him. She finally severed our connection, so that Sam, could live, and only she would die.” He smiled at Charlie and hugged her again. “So, I am going to let you and your brother catch up, decide when the best time to call Ellen is and not have her kill both of you. I am going to go and rejoin to my mates, so we can offer Sam comfort and stop her from going into shock. Love ya. See you in the morning.” Dean smiled and jogged up the stairs to his mates. 

Sam went and closed the door and locked it. Sam and Java’s shoes were drying in front of the fire. Dean took his boots off. Java hugged Dean tightly and kissed him until his ears smoked. She caressed his bulge and sucked love bites into his neck and collarbone. Dean kissed her back until her eyes were unfocused. Java started to undo the shirt but Sam stopped her. “Let us.”

Dean started undoing the buttons of the old denim shirt. Sam undid the button and zipper of the old skirt and pulled it past her hips. Each pulled off the garment they had been working with. Dean leaned in and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Java moaned. Sam went to Dean’s pants and got a tube of lube out of his pocket. They both dropped to their knees and had her put her foot on the bed. Java squeaked when Dean used his magical mouth on her and Sam used his tongue to open her up. She came hard when Dean nipped her clit. She moaned when Sam fucked her with his tongue. They kept bringing her. “Please! Alphas take me, make me yours, I feel so empty. My, mmm..., head is too qui…et!”

Dean pulled her down with him while he laid on his back and sat her on him, she guided him in and when he was all the way in, she moaned. Dean held her ass while Sam lubed himself and slid in Her ass to the hilt. He and Dean worked out a rhythm and picked up the pace and the power behind their thrusts. The intensity built until Java was chanting their names and she threw her head back. Her body was clinching rhythmically. Dean’s knot caught and then Sam’s knot caught, they both let their fangs out and they marked her shoulders and they licked the wound.

“Your blood feels cold, but it tastes like your blood.” Sam said in wonder. He stared at her eyes. “Cool! Are my eyes different, too!” Java could hardly wait for their knots to release and then she pushed from between them.

Java got up and looked in the dresser mirror. Her hazel eyes were normal, except they had a circle of silver around the edge of the iris. They glowed so now they looked like honey sapphires sitting on top of diamonds. She crawled back into bed “Yes, my brother our eyes are still alike. Look at Dean’s, emeralds sitting in a bowl full of diamonds. Did you mark each other I can hear each of you again, but I can’t hear you hearing each other?” Java giggled at how convoluted her question and explanation was.

Then she barely had thought danger before she had sprung up and ended up by the dresser when Sam growled at Dean. Java’s eyes filled with tears. “I didn’t mean any disrespect. I thought danger for a split second and then I was across the room.” Sam came and hugged her, then kissed her hair and passed her to Dean. When Dean turned around, he wrapped his arms around them both, and sank his fangs into Dean’s shoulder. He laved it with his tongue. Dean sat Java on the bed and he dug his fangs into Sam’s shoulder. He wiped it with one hand and the other stroked his brother’s hardening cock. While she cleaned the blood of his hand. She moaned as she sucked his fingers clean. Dean laved the mark to stop the bleeding.

”Please Alphas love each other, it is so beautiful to watch.” Java said, her voice dripped sex.

”Big brother if you would get on all fours in the center of the floor.” Dean walked over and looked Sam over from toe to head. He stopped for a moment and licked his lips and bit the bottom one before turning around, grabbing a blanket for the floor and doing as requested. “Baby sister, would you please go over and open him up, nice and wide for your big brother?” She sashayed over to Dean, he moaned at pure sex way she walked to him. She nipped his butt cheek, then slid her tongue down his spine. Dean groaned. Then she licked from the beginning of his crack to his perineum, which she nipped. Dean started begging her to rim him, it never occurred to him to order her to, she rimmed him like he asked. Then she fucked him with her tongue and fingers. Dean moaned and said her name reverently. He begged Sam to tell her to stop or he was going to go. Sam chuckled. “You do not have permission to come.” Dean beat the floor with his open hand. Java licked him again and laved his hole. She was able to put all four fingers in. Sam kissed her and thanked her. “Why don’t you slide under and give his cock some love?”

Java kissed him real quick and then she used just her mouth to get him back to her throat, she hummed and Dean keened. Sam held Dean’s hips so he wouldn’t hurt their little sister, then he shoved into Dean’s ass to the hilt. Dean groaned and squirmed in his hold. “Shhh... Dean, you’re okay, don’t hurt your HoneyBear.” Sam gently kissed his back. “You okay for us to start again?”

”Yes.” Java started bobbing up and down in a swizzle motion. Sam started slamming into Dean. He slammed in each time Java came up to Dean’s tip. Then pulled almost out each time she swizzled him into her throat. Dean was gripping the blanket so tight his knuckles were bloodless, his eyes were squeezed shut and his beautiful face was red. He signaled Java to be ready. She slid her tongue through Dean’s slit over and over, she moved down and nibbled lightly around his head. He was chanting incoherently. Sam slammed in hard, just as Java relaxed her jaw and Dean shoved himself down into her throat. Sam whispered in Dean’s ear that he could come, and Sam came, that was it for Dean he shoved in a little bit further and came hard down Java’s throat. She swallowed every drop and cleaned him up. Dean pushed her backward until she was laying down, then spread her legs and started returning the favor. Dean made her come four times, she was shaking and clinching, she begged him, no more. Dean comforted her. When she settled, he wrapped his arms around her and laid down beside her. Sam grabbed another blanket, he spread it out then he got under it, put his arms around his brother and put his leg over them until he was across her legs too. She giggled. Then she was out. A couple of hours later, there was a knock, Sam and Dean sat up with their guns pointed to the door. Java kept sleeping.

”Come in.” Dean said gruffly.

”Thanks, everything is fine. Mostly. There are two people on the edge of the property who said they contacted, Java in her dreams about coming here, she said yes, but now they cannot get her awake, so they found out Charlie could hear them and are now talking through her, they are concerned because she is not answering anymore.” Ash looked at Java’s sleeping form.

”Java, Bunny wake up.” Sam tried. She wouldn’t wake up. He turned her over and noticed her eyes were unfocused she was locked into a vision. Since Nikki, they would hit her sometimes and paralyze her, it terrified her.

Dean came and saw she was lost to them right now. “What does Charlie think?”

“She says the concern from them is real and that they are seeing her younger up into maybe a year ago. In the vision the guy is playing, she is sorry she has to go, because she and John are supposed to meet someone, who sound like our missing members, in Tennessee. They definitely know her.” Ash said, uncomfortable at making a decision that could endanger them all on someone else’s memories.

“Bunny can you hear me at all. If so, please squeeze my hand.” Sam smiled she squeezed his hand. “Are they okay?” She squeezed his hand, twice for yes.

“Let them in and hold them there, while they are searched. We will be down as soon as she is back all the way.” Java sprung up and was breathing hard and on the verge of a panic attack.

”I am getting to appreciate those way more than I can handle.” Ash said as he averted his eyes. Sam, put a tee over her head then helped get it on.

Java looked at her Alphas. They both nodded. “I have two friends, who are twins, they are hunters, Halvers, with FRL26, they didn’t stay with us for long because John had problems with them being together, and with them being witches, completely light magic, hunter’s children. They are Asa Fox and Tasha Banes’ kids. They have a HO problem. I told them we are here, I was careful. They are my friends and I figured you wouldn’t have an issue with their lifestyle. I know you aren’t fond of witches, but Alicia powers are mostly nonactive powers and Max’s power is active but he would never hurt me or anyone I love. They want in our pack, The Jeg Tronja Clan or the Ice Throne Clan. The virus is actually probably going to shake down to one of two names, when I get a chance. It will either be lupidemoparvoviridae or the one I like best is: trimonolupiparvoviridae or TLPV. What the hunters and others after us will call us is probably going to be Tulpers. But I thought that we could use the word Jegfars, which is Hungarian parts of the words for ice and wolf, Hungary is where He Who Brought Life was from. What do you think?” She looked excitedly around the room. Ash and Sam, were thinking through, how she had arrived there scientifically? Dean was growling low in the back of his throat. Java looked at him.

”I’m glad you remembered who was Alpha and who was the Omega.” He said with a growl.

In a move that was just a blur to Ash. Java scooted over, nipped under Dean’s chin, whined and then closed her eyes and offered her throat. Dean put his fangs over her jugular and squeezed just enough to make his point. He let go and growled at her. Java kissed his chin in total submission, when he didn’t growl again, she kissed him. He kissed her back, it wasn’t long until it had turned, NC-17, with Dean ripping her shirt open, lifting one of her breasts. At which point Ash left. He sank his fangs into the underside of her right breast. She moaned, as he laved it with his tongue to stop the bleeding. “Remember where you belong in this pack, Omega.” Dean’s eyes glowed. So did Sam’s. He was ready to protect their Omega if Dean was hurting her.

Java’s eyes were glowing, weird silver ring and all, her pupils blown from lust and fear. They both kept scenting her. “I will. I guess things are changing, we are less GVH then ever. I was thinking when you had my jugular in your razor sharp fangs. I don’t care if he does it as long as he fucks me first. Part of me is still fighting getting down on all fours, sticking my bottom in the air as far as possible and flooding so you will fuck me into next week. No other word fits what I am picturing.” They both gasped and rearranged themselves, when they saw. “Alphas, may I go greet my friends. Alicia is in my mind, they are scared for themselves and me, because of they are being treated like the enemy. They are alone. I would never endanger you be inviting someone to a safe house who I wasn’t sure was my friends. I’ve known them longer than Sully and Janey and you had sex with them.” Dean growled at her for her snarkiness. She started shaking and crying. Dean held her and Sam wiped her tears.

“Tell them okay. Sam and I are fine as long as we don’t blur the lines. What do you think Sam?” He nodded and smiled at Java, she tried to smile back. You, HoneyBear are going to have to remember you are an Omega, no more blurring the lines or it... it could have been bad. I almost lost control. Did you feel that shift between us? You’re right things are more like a real pack than they were. I wasn’t thinking human when I was punishing you, I had to fight to be back in control of who and what I am. You didn’t hand me my ass, because your pheromones are telling you that you deserved to be punished and then you wanted to know we are okay, so you wanted me to use you.”

”I just wanted to protect her, if I needed to, but I agreed that she had overstepped her bounds.” Sam apologized silently she shook her head.

”I was bad. I needed to be punished or I wouldn’t be able to level out after angering my Alphas.” She tied the buttonless shirt up around her abdomen, so it pulled close and you couldn’t tell she had no buttons. Then she pulled on the sweats, she found in her dresser drawers. Sam and Dean pulled on sweats then they followed. She stopped. “Alphas is it okay?” They looked at each other, they didn’t like her so submissive.

“Yes.” They said in unison, so apparently, they were co-Alphas except for their areas of dominance over each other. They went downstairs digesting the knowledge. When she hit the last step, she ran and jumped up in the arms of a tall, mixed race male, about Sam’s age. 

“Maximus!”

“Hummingbird! He leaned in and kissed her deeply, with tongues. Dean was irritated, but then he noticed the girl. She was gorgeous too. Sam was beginning to boil. He was kissing her way too hungrily for friends. The twins’ body language screamed together but her eyes said she was open to possibilities. Dean looked at where Max held her above his crotch, he was very happy to see her, Max looked at him and smirked.

”I don’t want her in trouble with her Alphas. We swung with her and John until he saw me kiss Lish. Then we were gross and he wanted us to leave. He stomped back into the bathroom and I put each of our cells in hers. I don’t normally peep in people’s heads, but she tensed when you looked at us. She said she forgot already. But nothing doesn’t happen that the two of you don’t want. You know she is loyal. You know she loves you. So, if someday, you and your very yummy Co-Alpha and Java want more, just ask, but we will not bring it up. Her safety is too important to us.”

”Sam, Dean, he said she was nineteen. We don’t peek, so we didn’t check. She physically looked at least that. She was happy, comfortable, she had done it before, and we have zero room to talk about incest. He didn’t try to hide that he was her father. We wanted to take her with us, because he was rough with her and she thought it was normal. She wanted to stay. She stayed friends with us, until she got out of the hospital the second time. Then she called us because she was confused what to do with two of you. She loved you both so much. I was a friend, and told her if you are good to her, her true mates, and if you loved her back. To stay and fight for it to work. To find a way to tell her father that she wanted a normal father/daughter friendship. Because eventually she would run into him and words would be said, she could change whether it was a melting of the wall of ice between the two of you and him. We had no idea he would do what he did. We went were she called us from and they didn’t know you, not even Ellen, though she smelled like the Magic Munchkin and baby powder. We left, waited for her to sleep and contacted her in her dreams. She asked if we would come here.”

Dean walked over and rubbed her cheek and kissed her softly. Max put her down. “My mate and I, she is Beta, I am Alpha, ask to join your pack The Jeg Tronja Clan, with your permission Vezetò and Hadnagy.” Max and Alicia had gotten to their knees.

”Omega. Is this more of the weird name stuff you were talking about?” Dean smiled at her indulgently she was vibrating with excitement.

”Yes, Alpha. Please My Love?”

”I grant you conditional admission into The Jeg Tronja Clan. You need to make a conversion to belong. It is not easy.” He looked at Ash. “Ash, was it easy?”

”Nope.” Ash answered in typical Ash fashion.

“Do you feel less GVH?” Sam asked.

“Yep.”

”Still want in?” Dean asked the twins.

They both answered. “Yes.”

”HoneyBear can you do them tonight?”

”Yes. I want to hold Nikki in my arms tomorrow.”

Sam looked at her face she wasn’t even pale, he nodded at Dean.

Dean noticed she was holding herself and shaking. “What’s wrong HoneyBear?”

”If I feel anything sexual for the person I am feeding on, the whole thing becomes sexual.” She was shaking and Dean wished he could kick his own butt.

“Who knew that Java had such a pornographic mind?” Java slammed the connection to him closed. Ash laughed. Adrienne frowned at him.

”Why don’t we take this upstairs for the two of you. She’s already given Ash enough of a show today?” They headed upstairs with Dean carrying Java and purposely winding her up, he had his middle finger in her hole and he was kissing her as filthily as he could while carry her. They turned into the room. Sam pushed back out.

”Dean why don’t you come with me, so Bunny can catch up for a minute or two and focus on now and what she is asking and giving to them. We’ll go get your bags, you might want clothes up here in the morning, or if you decide to eat before we head out in about four hours.” Sam and Dean bounded down the stairs, Ash and Adrienne were wrapped up in each other they didn’t even look over.

“What’s up, Sammy? You don’t think we should let her do this?” Dean asked curious when they went out the door and the twins’ baggage was in the living room.

“There is something off in the way he looks at Bunny, not just like she is hot, or he is in lust. Or Wow! Look how good my old friend looks?” Sam shivered and rubbed his arms. “It was almost the way a raptor watches prey. The girl, is genuinely happy to see her friend and glad to know that John is gone and won’t hurt her. But he, feels like he is…like he is her enemy…like he came to harm her.” He let Dean hug him close. “Maybe I am just jealous, but Sully, didn’t make me feel off like this.”

“So, we watch them for awhile and if you still think that he came to hurt HoneyBear, then we help them on their way.” He stepped back out of Sam’s embrace. “Let’s not leave her alone too long, if you don’t trust them.”

They bounded back up to the room. All three were shirtless, the two women either weren’t wearing a bra, so Alicia had taken hers off or she hadn’t been wearing one. She was very pretty, delicately built, and used to nudity. Java looked confused and she opened her mouth to apologize. Dean shushed and smiled, then Sam put their bags down and took off his shirt, Max moaned. Dean growled playfully.

”Sorry, but how do you handle looking at the two of them all the time and not keep them naked?” Max asked with a laugh.

”You haven’t seen my favorite part of my brother. Sam, I know you are in control, but will you indulge me and lose the sweats?”

Sam smiled at him. “I’m the bedroom, sex, etc. Alpha.” Java obeyed him and slinked over and slowly pulled his sweats down.” She rested her head against his thigh so Max could see. Then when he had groaned. They both locked their eyes on Java, she got in front of him and leaned in and without using her hands, she slid Sam all the way in, until his pelvis rested on her nose. Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed. She held him there and hummed and wurred until he edged then she slid off and licked and gently sucked on his balls. Then she played with his tip, nipping here and there, Java slid her tongue back and forth through his slit. When Sam was chanting her name, she slid him all the way in, she swizzled up and down a few times, then she put it all the way in he pointed to her throat, she hummed and he twitched, which they could see in her throat. She wurred at different octaves, then hummed, then wurred, until Sam grabbed her head and held it still and he came down her throat. When she pulled off, Sam just leaned against the wall, then he slid down, he grabbed her and slid her sweats off. Then she sashayed back to Dean. He pulled her up and kissed her licking inside her mouth, licking the remaining taste of Sam out of her mouth. “To answer your question. When we don’t have a 15,000 member werewolf pack after us and my mates and children are not HO’s #1, then I will keep them naked most of the time, everyone will just have to get used to it.” He pointed at Dean, who walked over and Sam stroked him. Max moaned again. “You are right. Art like this.” And he caressed Java’s butt. “Should be shared.”

”Are you ready Maximus?”

”Are you, they didn’t sip delicately?” Max asked concerned too much of her blood was being taken at once.

”I’m healed and back at top volume.”

”Then yes, we both are.”

Java blurred out of sight. She opened Max’s pants and helped him pull them off. Dean had Alicia unclothed in a blur. They tweaked her nipples and she moaned. Sam reached out in a blur and Java’s arm was cut deeply. She rip into Max’s shoulder she rubbed her mound back and forth over his bulge. When he had enough, the scent of her blood made him find and latch onto her arm and drink her down. Then he fell back. Dean laid him back and Java straddle Alicia rubbing her folds with her fingers and then she struck like a snake and drank. Just like with Max, when she’d had enough, she grabbed the nonfondling hand and brought the bleeding forearm to her mouth, where Alicia drank Java in. She came just as she stopped drinking and her eyes rolled back.

Sam laid down and told Java to climb on and take him in, he moaned as she did as he asked. Then he had Dean come and kneel over his face. He told Java she could move. They both moaned, then he slid his brother all the way in and took them both to Heaven.

”Dean, or do you prefer, Vezetò?“

”Please, Dean unless we are in a position where Nonhuman outsiders, who know about us are around, then I'm Vezetò. I am just Dean otherwise, I will take charge, but I feel silly with a title.”

”Hummingbird calls you and Sam Alpha?” He looked down at his sleeping siblings.

”It is how the douche trained her. It comes out when she’s scared, turned on, sleepy, etc. But outside of those times, she calls me, “My Love.” and Sam, it is usually, My heart or sometimes we are De and Sammy. And she switches the heart and love around. We refer to each other, often “as the rest of me.” I thought I would hate being this close to anyone, even Sam, but I love the feeling of never being alone. If I need time, I close the connection and they give it to me. But I can still feel them.”

“What now?“

”Well, Max. In about an hour we pack up, and head out in the truck, that they came up here to get. Then a member of The DBs shot Sam with an FRL26 dart, it overdosed him and made him feral and focused on one of his favorite smells, her. She ran, evaded him, but his heartbeat was too fast, so she let him catch her, she snapped the connection and if it wasn’t for the cold component you were fed, she would have died, he shredded her. So, we take the two trucks and we go back, stuff them as full as we can of stuff, we might need up there. We can’t just mail stuff they would be waiting for us. So, we sneak away under cover of night. Then we make a weapon that can be made aerosol, catch them in Vintersmaling and deploy. Hopefully there won’t be any or maybe only a couple that disobey Viper’s command to come to the gathering. Then some of us hunt down the surviving HO Agents and kill them. Then we commit suicide and go after the Dervors, because they won’t stop coming after her and trying to convert her. They tried to kill our last child., so they could, in their words, “replace the inferior spawn”. It made her mad and she killed the head of that cell with her bare hands. Then hopefully. I work with and raise horses. Train them for different lives they will be living. Sam is hoping to get on with the tiny town’s book restoration team. She wants to grow organic for our family or officially Pack. And she wants hunters to send her new species, so she can add them to her online Monster Compendium, spend hours growing our collection of and reading all the arcane lore books she can come up with, raise children, make medications that work for Nonhuman Humanoids and can quickly reverse the venom of being a were or vamp or many other venomous monsters, that humans in the field can just take or be injected with to be okay, and generally live like the Omega she wants to be.

Dean and Max jumped when Java sprung up, her eyes were unfocused and huge. She whispered very softly and with a stutter. “They are on the grounds.” Her eyes filled with tears. Then she was trapped in the vision. Dean and Sam bowed their heads. Dean said. “We are not big prayers, but if HoneyBear could speak right now she would be praying, so, we our praying in her place, God please protect them. They are trying to do your work and remove this hate group. Please wrap them in your protection, grant them success, please and then bring them home to us.” 


	2. Fall Of The House Of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sully and Janey try to follow Mighty Mouse’s orders not to die and to complete their mission of destroying HO’s headquarters. Sam, Dean and Java spent the night in the hideout cabin rejoining their triad. They anxiously await news as they start back to Adrienne’s house. Will everyone make it to the safe house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️  
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE  
> RAPE  
> TORTURE  
> BRUTAL REVENGE MURDER  
> Please heed warnings!!!

Agent Phillip Forsythe stood outside the Headquarters taking his break, smoking a cigarette and dreaming of the day when they entrusted him with field work. He was twenty and had long ago realized that non-white people were taking over. However, they just didn’t pose the threat that beasts did. He wanted the chance to earn his way onto Ketch’s elite squad. They were called the Shadow squad and had 100% kill rating. Their recovery rating had taken a hit recently when they failed to bring in the really pretty Halver teenager, it had gone down to 98%. And the word around was he was dangerous to be around right now because he had lost his perfect record. Agents were saying they wouldn’t want to be the girl, when the scientists were done with her. He had five minutes left on break and he thought he would step into the shadows and handle the state the Halver had his better half in. He smirked. He was good looking enough but a tight pair of jeans, is usually what got him a warm body to snuggle with when he was on leave. He was huge. Yes, Herman had gotten him more dates than his looks had. He greeted Herman and was about to send himself to Heaven when there were claws against his throat. A huge black man put Herman away and zipped him up.

”Stand up or I let my partner take your friend there.” Phillip popped up. Sully took off his jacket and fitted the explosive apron to him, then he closed and zipped the jacket, carefully. You are a delivery man. We have a box ready to leave for Dr. Hess. If you deliver it, we won’t blow the apron. If you get her to see to the box tonight, due to urgency, we will take you with us. Try to warn anyone or act suspicious, ”KABOOM!!”. Sully stepped back into the full shadows. Then he wheeled the box on a dolly out and Phillip took it. “Make sure she reads the note before she opens the box. Shhh...” Sully said. “Guards coming remember, one push and goodbye cruel world.

Phillip pulled back into the shadows. When they had gone past, he stepped out. They were gone but were somewhere where they could see him inside and out. He took the box in through the entrance and unbelievably didn’t encountered anyone. He used a house phone to call Dr. Hess, he said that there was a package and it said urgent and is from Agent Ketch.

”I will be right down.” He decided to get her to come down and live. She unlocked her door she was immaculately dressed at this hour, he wondered if she ever took off the suits. He hadn’t ever seen her in anything else.

”There is a note, Ma’am from Agent Ketch.” He handed it to her. She ordered him to open up the box. He waited until she was reading the note. Like he had been told. She would believe it was okay. Thinking that Ketch had killed someone they had planned to kill and had sent her a trophy. Her eyes twinkled thinking that it might be the bratty beast’s spawn. Poor thing was writhing from the loss. Hess actually smiled, thinking of the pain it would cause her. She began to read the note. Phillip began to open the box. Dr. Hess dropped her pen, she bent to pick it up and the air heated, everything went white with heat and then there was nothing. There wasn’t enough left of Phillip to tell he had delivered the bomb that had killed almost every member of HO. They were there preparing for Vintersmaling, they were going to go in force to wipe out the pesky biker gang once and for all. All teams had been called in for training.

By the time, Ketch decided it was safe to get off of Toni, he stood and helped her to her feet. He was seething, he would bet money that this was a gift from the Winchesters for blowing up that trashy Roadhouse. They made it through the rubble, they had been outside under a tree having sex, his girl’s propensity to like the unusual place for having relations had saved their lives. They trudged through the rubble looking for survivors. They found Dr. Hess, bloody but breathing, Arthur picked her up and carried her to the...The bloody car was gone. Ketch gently laid Dr. Hess down, Toni ripped her shirt and dabbed at one of Dr. Hess’ many cuts. Ketch called a private ambulance, they would be discreet, they had used them before and they had an offsite medical team that existed for just this type of catastrophe. He looked around him, he saw maybe ten agents alive, he was seething. He looked at Toni, she looked at Dr. Hess, and shook her head, she didn’t think she would make it. He looked to see what tools were still available. He saw a tall, buzz cut blond head above the others.

”Toni, when she is gone. Please let me know. I should be stationary by then. Be extremely careful, we are few, entities that would never have tried to hurt one of us, should quite enjoy breaking our necks now that we are no longer an unstoppable force.” He kissed her deeply and hungrily. “I do love you, despite the fact the ability was supposedly trained out of me.”

”I love you, too. Whatever you are doing, do not let her get her hands on you.” She kissed him quick and turned away. “Thank God, we left Garrett at Bevell Manor.” She trembled for a second as a mother whose child had narrowly avoided death. Then she straightened her spine. “Call me when you are stationary, so I can join you. Please Arthur, not only do I want to be there when she is tortured. I will want to see for myself that you are alright and functioning properly on all levels.” She smiled lasciviously.

”Yes, my love, I will call and wait for you. Will you be capable of functioning tactically?

”Of course. I love you. I will let our son know we will both be away for a while.” They kissed each other passionately. 

Ketch walked over part of the way to the muscle bound survivor. “Myhre. Come here.” Ketch ordered. “Are you interested in payback for some of what was lost tonight?” He looked around and his face contorted in rage. Ketch smiled. He needed someone whose rage was clouding the ability to think clearly. Someone who could think would be hesitant to go anywhere near her after this night.

”Oh, yes! The monsters who did this must first suffer then die.” He said with a thick Scandinavian accent that Ketch had never asked where it came from. He was simply a useful tool. Torsten Myhre was born in an orphanage in Oslo, Dr. Hess had adopted him, just like she did Mick and himself. Those children received specialized training to bring their talents to the forefront and obliterate their weaknesses. Ketch could only assume since his brother had missed three check-ins, that he was in whatever the bomb was in, as payback for her father. He and Myhre may be the only two of Hess’ special children left. They would have to be enough. He motioned for Myhre to follow him, they got into the only car they saw whole, after they checked it for devices. Ketch frowned his displeasure, not only was it an American made car it was a bloody hatchback. One of the American agents must have owned it. He pushed it to its limits. He would start with where he met her, then go to Omaha where she’d had given birth to her spawn, then he would hit Sioux Falls. He decided to start with where they met then, Sioux Falls.

”What is my assignment, sir.?” The giant next to him asked.

”When we locate the little bitch responsible for this, you are going to hurt her far greater than doing anything to her would hurt her. You are going to perform your specialty, right up to the part where she will get to hear her love beg to die. You will leave him alive, which will hurt them more than if you killed him. You are to leave the taped lesson beside his bloody, mangled unconscious body. Do not remove any parts. I want it to take months for him to be able to impregnate her again. Seeing her Alpha broken and unmanned like that will hurt her more than killing him or me drugging her, making her miscarry, raping her until I am sure she is carrying my child. She can’t kill herself because it will kill them, the same with the Alpha. This of course will be my opening salvo.

Sully, tried to remember not speed too much, to act natural and in eight hours change drivers and plates. He is not sure how he felt about killing over a thousand people. They were way away before the blast and it still felt like it was melting them. He grabbed Janey’s hand again, he lifted it and kissed her knuckles which still drove her crazy after twenty years.

”Stop starting something we can’t stop for you to finish.” She smiled at him. “I want time to kiss, taste and caress your everywhere, to reassure myself that you’re alive.” However, I am going to call her now, before she drops dead from worrying about us.”

”Did you scramble?” She gasped and pushed a button on her phone screen. “Thank you.” He just kissed her hand. She smiled and dialed. The phone rang once. 

”This had better be her alive and well or I will find you and take your skin a centimeter at a time with a halver virus coated scalpel.” The voice growled.

”Java, Ladybug, what happened to your voice?” She heard copious crying and then Sam came on the phone. “What is going on with her voice?” Janey put her phone on speaker. Sam signaled Java he wanted to talk to them privately for a minute. He would call for her, before he hung up.

”Scar, poisoned me with a dart when it was just us yesterday.” Sam said and they could hear Java coughing in the background, it faded away as she went inside. “Her throat is still a little rough from almost drowning and being choked. She contacted Dean through the connection. He told her to run from me as long as she could, then fight as long as she could. She said my heart was going to explode unless I put another part in her until the drug burned out of my system. She ran, my heartbeat got too fast, she said I smelled sick. She let me catch her, when I was thinking like an animal. When she felt herself dying, she managed to break the connection so we would live. I thought she was dead but the Dervor exposure, cooled her body into stasis and healed her. I ripped into Java and after ripping her up sexually, I guzzled her blood. So, she is healing, my eyes rolled back, I hit the floor and I went into stasis, when I came out, Dean wanted it, then Ash and Adrienne.

Then Ash’s sister and her girlfriend showed up, because they saw us leaving to come here, they wanted the update, then some friends of Bunny’s, who claim that they, like you tried to get her away from John. They thought she was nineteen, she was nine. I don’t really get that, I mean how they believed a ten year lie, they are witches. You met her after the hormone boosting drug, unstuck her development. She had precocious puberty. So, she was overdeveloped to begin with, but Halver’s rushed her through puberty, but her development got stalled. When I met her at twelve, I might have believed without her speaking that she was at most a very, tiny, stacked sixteen or seventeen. So, witches, who say she was into it and they thought she was an adult, it feels wrong. I could just be jealous because it is obvious how much Bunny, is attracted to them.” Sam frowned. He knew she had accepted John’s sins, but he doubted she would invite others who had abused her to bind herself to.

“She would not trust them, if they were hurting her, Sam. She mentioned twins, who didn’t have sex with her, who kept in touch. She said the girl got sick, when she found out that they had almost had sex with a little girl. She told us that the boy was angry and wanted to confront John, but they convinced him not to do that because, John would have made her sever contact with them. I think, the green-eyed monster is making you feel suspicious. Sam, she told me when she remembered you, she could feel her heart breaking and this awful longing for you. She said that she missed Dean’s sense of humor and how safe he made her feel and his cock. She loved you both, but differently. She had to learn to love Dean, she had to learn how not to be consumed by her love for you. So, you have no reason to feel jealous.” Janey said.

“She was stoked about the two of you, of having a pack mind with you, so we would just know you were okay at times like now. Sully, it makes the Halver traits stronger, it made a pack structure necessary so between hormones, body changes, being our “az elect adoja“ or giver of life, she is the pack Omega. When she’s scared her voice can go lower than Dean’s, when she’s an excited, bouncy teenager she is still soft voiced and soothing. We are just getting ready to head back to Sioux Falls, why don’t you meet us there? And what should have been the first question after are you okay. Did it work?”

”It blew everything on that plot of land up. Unfortunately, I think Ketch is one of the survivors, so watch your back, because he will believe she did this.”

”We’ll be careful, please do the same we miss you. She hasn’t really been okay since you left. She thinks she should have done it. Which would have left Nikki with no parents and killed off the one she’s carrying. It’s a boy. Dean is beyond ecstatic, not because of the gender, but because he is going to get to have a child with her. Janice said if we are watchful, she should be fine.”

”Have you told Singer and Turner about the new metaphysical, arcane crap? I think you should before you go back, so they can clear out before Mighty Mouse gets hurt by them again. She is already carrying more than most sixteen-year-olds can manage.”

”Good idea, we will. See you in a couple of days. She wants to talk to you again. Here you go, Bunny.” Sam handed her the phone.

”Sully?”

”I’m here, too, Mighty Mouse.” Janey let her know.

She was crying. “Hurry back, please. I have the worst feeling that something bad is going to take more from us. I can’t lose my parents/siblings/friends/pack mates/lovers.” She tried to giggle, but it sounded forced. “Just please be somewhere where I can hold onto the both of you soon.” Java sounded like the teenager she was. She also sounded scared, not for herself but for all of her friends who wouldn’t leave them out there alone to fight through this.

”We will see you in Sioux Falls, Ladybug. I love you.” Janey kissed the phone.

”You have this. You don’t let down people you love, so even if you keel over from exhaustion after we take out the other two groups, you will finish what you started. I love you so much, Mighty Mouse. Be safe and keep those Alphas of yours in line.” She giggled and this time it sounded mischievous.

”Until we see each other again, Mighty Ladybug.” She kissed the phone while laughing. Then she hung up. “Her pheromones are messing with her and probably changing her presentation, that is the most Omega she has ever sounded to me. The weakness is probably scaring her. She is in the middle of organizing two wars and her body is telling her to knit booties.” Sully said with fear for her emotional well-being in every word.

”If she can keep it together until we are all in Sioux Falls you can help Sam and Dean figure out how to help her, how to treat her.” Janey comforted herself. The kid sounded strung out. “We also have to remember she is going through Omega Fall stress makes it worse and the mood drops more severe.”

Java had been cleaning up from the food the Adrienne and Ash had gone to the market and bought for breakfast, there were no fast food restaurants out here. She refused to leave dirty dishes though she herself couldn’t come back here. Everyone noticed when she just sat down right where she was and closed her eyes. Every dominant in the room sniffed the air and growled and took a step forward at the smell that came from her flooding with a grind of pain and a wince at the end. Dean stood in front of her and growled, low and deep in his throat, he bared his fangs. “I am Vezetò, it is my right and my Hadnagy’s right to approach The Omega for sex. Unless given permission by one of us you are never to touch her while she is in heat. To try to force sex on her or to try to knot her, is now a crime punishable by death, this is not negotiable.“ Dean looked at each dominant face. “Am I in anyway unclear?” Everyone answered that they understood.

Sam quickly added, his voice laced with growls and his eyes glowing. “The only and I do mean only exception is if you are somehow trapped with her or we are were she cannot get to us. Then it is a crime to let her die. Marking her, whatever the reason is punishable by death.”

”Vezetò, this explains why her being without apparel bothered me, when accidental or unintentional nudity doesn’t usually bother me. She smelled slightly different, yesterday. I would never hurt her or disobey you. Dean, Vezetò, she smells like honey biscuits cooking in Ellen’s kitchen on a Sunday, with sausage and her cheese omelets. I love the smell because it felt like home, when I smelled that smell. She is calling to me, a part of her whispering my name. I think because she is Omega, her heats are designed to appeal to all doms, in case she cannot mate with the dom she belongs too. This is a means of keeping the pack alive.” Ash looked at her and swallowed hard. Dean growled and emitted an alpha pheromone that meant to buck his command was a challenge, for top kit, nobody was suicidal, human Dean had always been scary, Vezetò Dean was a force of nature, no one was that dumb. Dean looked down at Java, she was writhing on the ground, she slid her hand into the sweats she had on. It was beyond erotic. When she touched her spot, she porn moaned and kept on writhing. The dominants in the room were all just watching her and drowning in the smell of her heat. Java bit her bottom lip, then bowed her back hard enough to be resting on top of her head and she came explosively. She was unaware of them, in pain and aroused beyond reason.

She opened her eyes. “Alpha, please help me it hurts so much. I’ll be good if I made you unhappy, please just stop the pain.” She curled into a tight ball and cried. She was shaking. And she was hot to the touch. She couldn’t focus beyond the pain and the lust. This is not like any other heat she had ever had. And she finished one, the night before they blew The Roadhouse. He looked at her she was writhing, this time in agony and blood trickled out of her ears and nose. “Adrienne, please, draw her blood, see what you find, what else is in there that is making her react like this to the upgrade, but didn’t get you, and Alicia, betas or Charlie a Delta.” Adrienne slowly approached the agonized omega. “I’m okay, you don’t smell like you want to jump her.” Adrienne drew a couple vials of blood. “Why don’t you get us ready to go, Doms, it will make it easier for you. Sam and I are going to take care of business.” Sam picked her up and her lips latched onto his nipple through his shirt. Sam moaned. Adrienne had barely had a chance to get her blood and get the needle out of her arm. Sam sucked on the little hole from the needle and made it bleed, he moaned, then he licked her arm to stop the bleeding.

”Dean this feels like yesterday. The almost crazed way I want to fuck her. We don’t fuck her we have sex or make love.” She let his nipple go and slid a hand in his jeans and stroked him. “I feel like some mutated form of my rut is here.”

”What you said. Let’s knot her and get out of here. I feel like we need to go.”

”Me too.” Java agreed weakly.

Ketch and Myhre sat too far for even their noses to pick up. Myhre was breathing heavy. Ketch felt civility return as it always did during times of anger if he reminded himself who he was with the luxury that was his to command. He had a fresh suit and they had rented a car for the quick trip from The Sioux Falls International Airport. It was a black, Mercedes SUV, plenty of travel room, comfortable seats, fine leather and all the little extras that made driving a luxury vehicle an experience, not a drive.

”Which one do you want me to hurt?” He said eagerly.

”The one who is not as tall as his brother, the one with the dark blonde hair and pure green eyes.” Ketch said from his memory of the picture of the enemy. He walks like a street brawler his brother walks like he has had martial arts training.” Ketch looked over. Myhre was breathing very heavily. “The smallest female is mine she is to live through the rapes no matter what else happens. I will enjoy her until we let her die. We are going to trail them to Sioux Falls, would be my guess. Then, if we can grab all three of them at the same time. We take them somewhere that is peaceful. I tie her upright pointed towards where Dean is and let her watch his face as you rip him apart. Then, I will play with her, make her scream, make her beg and while both of them are watching, I will fuck her hard and unrepentantly, and just before I go, I’ll gut her like a fish, defiling her as she dies.” Ketch realized that Myhre looked afraid of him. “I apologize, but Dr. Hess was like a mother to many of us. She had internal bleeding and she didn’t live through the night. I want those responsible to suffer, before they pay for their crimes with their lives.”

”Yes, Agent Ketch.”

Adrienne was about to go up when they came down, she was pale and shaky. “I figured it out, your ruts and her heat have almost synced, the pain of your rut with the upgrade is unreal. It definitely wants to make sure we continue the species. Apparently, the length of the pregnancy is about four or five months, so she is going through morning sickness. She said it started for her at about two weeks in and worsened as the pregnancy progressed.”

Dean looked at Adrienne. “What did you find that has you looking worried?”

”She is part Naiad, which is a faery that is mischievous, oversexed, they are always up for sex. They love water, so streams, rivers, lakes. The Naiad in her will demand it from her without her knowing why. It doesn’t care if it gets her hurt as long as she is horny and ready to rumble.” Adrienne shivered and Ash rubbed her back. “Dean we just took the fey equivalent of a succubus or a lust djinn, already mixed with werewolf, and added the lust and hunger of the vampire. When you are synced you will share that lust when your ruts and heats hit. You are all three extremely sexual people, she is becoming more and more Omega, more submissive, she likes pain.” She saw it sink in with Sam, then with Dean.

“We will probably kill her in this rut if we are not careful, because she is too sub to tell us we are hurting her, plus she will be onboard past what may be safe for her.”

”You add in the postpartum depression, I have been watching develop, by your next rut she may not care if she lives through it. I didn’t say anything because it was mild and she is so plucky. Your rut didn’t affect her until she stopped worrying about Janey and Sully dying there and started worrying about if they will get home okay. She took her focus off holding it at bay subconsciously, while she turned her attention to the new big thing. Her milk will barely have had time to stop, which can cause depression, now it is readying her body to make milk again, only to turn around and have to go through it not being used and stopped again.”

”She passed out when she came. She is breathing normal etc. Should I go check on her?” Sam asked.

”Let her rest as much as she will. We may have to fight our way out of here or Sioux Falls. She will endanger herself to protect her alphas and her pack. Dean, you and Sam need to treat here like she is an omega. There are biochemicals that only being treated as a sub will release. If she disobeys, you have to punish her or she will not be balanced chemically, which can lead to severe drops, self-flagellation, she might even start cutting to punish herself for not being a “good girl”. Praise is essential. If you ask her to hand you the tape, when she hands it to you, just saying Good girl, will help keep her balanced. Knowing her and her zeal to protect, she will disobey in a minute, you must punish her or it could kill her. We may look and for the most part be human, but the Dervor element for whatever reason, made pack building happen and now pack structure is required.”

”I know that in addition to being aroused by her, which has never happened, I wanted to protect her from you. I wanted to make sure she didn’t hurt herself rolling up the rug, you bled all over. She usually would poo-poo me and keep doing it, but she stopped immediately and walked away. I chalked it up to, too many near death experiences in a 24hr period.” Ash added.

”Dean the way you growled when she told you about Max and Alicia, the pack name, what she was going to call the species, etc. She was instantly there begging you to forgive her, she nipped your chin, whined and offered her throat.” Sam said.

”As I said we didn’t seal the deal before, but Alicia had already made her orgasm, she had made me, I cried out in ecstasy and called Lish, Sis. That’s when John lost his shit and scurried away to the bathroom. Last night was so much different, I paused for a second. She asked me more questions and more than anyone else we have swung with she has a sixth sense about the exact spot and action at that spot to bring out the most pleasure. She asked for harder, with a Sir on it. I chalked it up to her having a submissive kink, being a man pig, as my twin calls it, I rolled with it, because it was hot.” Max offered.

”I do know. I can feel it. If she is simply reminded that doing something protects Nikki, her Alphas and her pack. She will be a killing machine until you stop her.” Alicia tried to comfort Sam and Dean.

Sam sat down and started crying. “Can you imagine an Omega’s fear in the situation we had? She had a roaring, giant, enraged, Alpha chasing her and telling him no, is hard, not just submitting is harder and actually hitting him is nearly impossible?”

”Everyone calm down.” Dean said slipping into his Alpha timbre automatically. “John trained her to be submissive, she will adjust back into it. He told her to kill anyone who wasn’t him, basically and she was a tiny, silent killing machine. She might care about which color of blinds or curtains goes with the walls best and actually pay attention to what clothes she wears. But she could be in a designer suit, if she needs to protect herself or us, she will do it. Then calmly, wonder if the dry cleaners will be able to get the blood out. Be patient offer support or direction if it is needed, and the girl who got three PhD’s before she was thirteen will figure herself out.” He looked at each person until they looked down. Then still in Alpha timbre. “There will not be any freaking out about her, where she can hear, no treating her different unless it is because of the change, like needing help deciding whether I meant I wanted her to hang the sheets up or weed her garden first. Am I in anyway unclear, because I will not have my pregnant, stressed out, weapon making Omega cracking because she thinks she isn’t smart enough, tough enough etc. to do what needs doing?” Dean looked at each member again. He got a “No Vezetò” from everyone.

Dean got everyone double checking that they stripped the cabin of anything that might be useful or give any clues what they were up to. Tracie and Ash had gone and brought her VW Bus closer, then they had pulled the twins RAV4 closer. Dean had pulled the truck out, it purred and was three-quarters full. Sam gently touched Java’s silky shoulder, after their shower she passed out, so they put her to bed sans apparel. When she stretched up and rolled away, Sam was entranced by her perfect ass. He leaned down and parted her cheeks and licked her hole. She moaned. Sam rimmed her and she wurred. He got down on the floor and pressed his tongue against her puckered hole until, her whole body went laxed. He pushed his tongue in and kept doing it until he could get his entire flattened tongue sliding in and out. She was quietly chanting his name. “Please My Alpha, your tongue is talented, but may I please have your cock?” Sam moaned at how she asked. He picked her up and moved her over so he could lay down behind her. He told her to keep her legs together, she wurred happily. They had never tried it, but apparently someone had because the idea had her flooding. He pulled a cheek up and put a little of his pocket lube that they all carried, in her ass and on his cock. Then he slid in his tip, she was biting her lower lip, but her face said she was fine. Sam slid in until he was into the hilt. He slid almost out and back in a few times. “Alpha, please, just use me. I can handle it.” Sam took her at her word, since she asked first. He started thrusting in and out faster and harder, she keened and moaned and shoved back to meet him. She came and Sam kept slamming her ass, she kept moaning and chanting his name. When he slammed in all the way and came, she did too. His knot caught so he, just pillowed her head on his shoulder, Sam kissed her hair and gently rubbed her tummy. They both fell asleep.

Everyone was ready to go and out by the cars and his mates were not out there. Dean got to the top of the stairs and could smell why. He was going to blast Sam, but that would make her feel the need to be punished. She never initiated, so she hadn’t done anything worthy of punishing in this, Sam was the Alpha, so it could lead to growling. Dean pulled his hair, to clear away the frustration at all this pack crap. Then he softly entered the room. Sam stayed asleep so he must smell like him and non-angry. He just watched them, cuddled together, they were with the addition of Nikki, his world, he would mourn the others, he would wish to die if anything happened to his mates and child. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam’s neck, he opened his eyes and smiled.

”Sorry, she was asleep and she stretched and her ass was right there, I couldn’t help myself. She was sweet, sleepy and horny. She smelled so good.” Sam apologized.

”You both smell so good, but everybody is ready. Get dressed. I will wake the sleeping beauty.” When Sam had gotten up and Dean had marked and sucked a bruise on his ass, Dean sat on the edge of the bed and touched her shoulder. She rolled over to smile at him. He felt himself go hard at the combined sight of her breasts and the smell of his brother’s semen. He swallowed hard and smiled back. “HoneyBear we need to get on the road. If we leave, we might get to feed Nikki and play with her. You can sleep in the car I know you feel sluggish.” She was already scooting to the edge of the bed where the clothes they were leaving here were piled, she put them on the bed and picked up John’s shirt and a pair of her own sweats. She put them on, she didn’t even notice that she skipped a step. Then she yawned. “You ready, Sammy?”

”Yes.” Sam smiled. She smiled at him. Sam took a step towards her and Dean swung her up in his arms. “Come on, you nymphos.” Dean said with a laugh in his voice. When she was sure they were not going to fight. She snuggled into his shoulder and was out. When he carried her out, he asked Adrienne. “Is this normal, she barely stayed awake long enough to get dressed, no shoes?” Sam held them up. She lowered her face more into his chest. Her breathing was deep and even, she was soundly asleep.

Her body is transmuting four viruses. I suspect that HO when they were drugging her and John, injected her with LPV and HVV, just to see what would happen, her body has changed them to work together in her body. Then she is dealing with the changes caused by The Dervor virus and she is on the middle of adolescence so the Halver virus is still a factor. Throw in back to back pregnancies, a heat, your rut and constant stress and worry plus letting six people drink from her. Yeah, exhaustion is a normal response.” Adrienne smiled and kissed Dean’s tense cheek. Dean went from worried and no longer aroused to wanting to rut what was not his. They could all smell the change in their Alpha. Sam took Java from him, she was still asleep, he handed her to Max.

”Get her buckled in our SUV. We will be right back. Sam took Dean around back. He was trying to jump Sam the whole way. He pushed Dean against the back of the cabin hard enough for him to stop attacking. He undid Dean’s jeans and pushed them down, he chuckled, neither of his siblings were wearing underwear. He dropped to his knees and pushed Dean’s tip in his mouth, he relaxed his jaw, Dean grabbed his hair, shoved in hard and then fucked his throat.

When they came back around the house Dean avoided eye contact. “Adrienne are my ruts going to be hair-trigger like this, all the time. If that had been Java, I would have seriously bruised her, umm...”

”Her throat. He grabbed my hair and slammed himself all the way in.” Sam provided helpfully. He laughed at Dean’s discomfort.

”I don’t think so. You will go back to normal for you, the need might stay stronger, but like Sam did with her a little bit ago, you will adjust the power used to be appropriate for which of your mates you are with.”

”Thank goodness. Let’s hit it. I am ready for formula breath and dirty diapers.” He smiled. Everyone got in their cars. The twins drove their RAV4 and Tracie and Charlie were in the VW Bus, so Dean, Sam and the very asleep, Java, climbed in the truck they came to get, he said by to Baby and Gladys. Then they all headed back to Sioux Falls. When they pulled on the road, no one noticing the black luxury car that pulled in about five cars back. Java struggled in her sleep and then settled.


	3. Lord Please, Give Me Somewhere To Lie My Weary Head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack hits the rode minus one important to Java piece, and with some additions, among them some old friends. They find out that their mission is on the Hunter grapevine, so everyone is on high alert. Put it doesn’t stop tragedy from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️⚠️
> 
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE
> 
> MUTILATION RESULTING IN DEATH
> 
> BRUTAL BEATING
> 
> INSANELY FURIOUS TINY KILLING MACHINE, BLOODY REVENGE
> 
> MALE ON MALE RAPE
> 
> FEMALE RAPE
> 
> PSYCHOTROPIC MENTAL TORTURE

  
  


They made the drive without any problems, not even needing to stop for gas. Sam looked back worried for Java she was still deeply asleep. She wasn’t dreaming. She wasn’t moving periodically. He felt her head, she was the normal temperature, but he could barely feel her. “Dean something is not right. She is too still and if you try the connection, you will barely be able to feel her. Her breathing is deep and even, but far too slow and her heartbeat is slow and sluggish.”

Dean reached over the seat. She barely felt alive. He was glad when they pulled up at Adrienne’s house. Max came running over. “She is in trouble, something about the way the pack is built is draining her!” The other back door opened and Missouri Moseley stuck her head in. Four guns were trained on her.

”I apologize, Miss Missouri?” Max said. “Something about the way the pack is built is killing Java. It should drain the baby, but she has it wrapped up tightly with her Chi. The three of us together can’t make that change.” He had tears in his moss green eyes.

”Another one gone, just think if she was trying to catch men like spiders catch flies.” Missouri smiled at them. “Come inside we’ll get her sorta out. Nikki was loudly expressing her need of a parent.“ They walked in and Jo gratefully handed her to Sam. The baby smiled at him and Nikki stopped crying.

”Sam, who are the two you, brought with you. And why is one carrying Java?” Jo asked hostilely.

”Jo Harvelle, this is Max.” Max tried to shake and then just nodded. “And this is his twin Alicia Banes. They are old friends of Bunny’s, members of the new and upgraded pack. Dean and I shouldn't hold her right now, because we are draining her energy.”

”Hi, everyone. Updates all around as soon as Missouri tells us how to fix our Omega.” Dean said. He held Sam’s hand and followed him to the stairs and up, with Max. Missouri pointed to their bed. Max laid her down and stepped back. Missouri ran her hand over Java whose eyes fluttered open.

“Hi, Aunt Mo.” She said in a whisper soft voice.

”Dean, call everyone who is currently pack.” Missouri said as she started singing, “We go together...” Java hated it with a rare and special passion. Her eyes flew open and she frowned. “I’ll start singing it every time those huge, beautiful eyes shut. Java smiled weakly, but she focused on keeping her eyes open.

Dean came back with Max and Alicia, and the very tall, very scary, Janey and Sully, and Ash and the owner of the house, Adrienne and Janice and Mags.” These are the current members. Everyone who wants to come to the safe house will need to be a member, it is too dangerous for you, with what could be after us, and too dangerous for us, not to be able to totally read you.”

”Okay. Those of you who have the upgrade right now please from a half circle over here. Dean and Sam go and stand by yourselves over there. Max and Alicia, help me, by telling me chi-wise what do you see, Alicia, honey first.”

Alicia closed her eyes, when she opened them, the coffee brown eyes were unfocused. She looked at the pack members, and Max and herself, then looked at The triad. “I see our chi grouping or connecting, those of us with all the upgrades are more tightly connected, pure, thick silver lines binding us, then the others have a strong cord of red, like the sacral chakra, connecting them to each other. The two colors coil and go into Java and it pulls energy from her to us, to keep us protected. Her weakening, flickering Chi is feeding her Alphas, making us one pack.”

”I see what she saw, Java is in serious trouble.” Max went to her he took his left hand and put it right above her mound and pushed as much of his Chi as he could into her. “Miss Missouri?”

”You gave her maybe an hour. But it is more than she had.” She took Dean’s hand. “I need one of you who has not been up graded yet to volunteer. If I'm wrong, you will have drunk each other’s blood for no good reason. If I’m right, Java will live through the night.”

Sully kissed Janey, then he walked over and sat on the floor. Dean walked over and sat in front of him. “Work or not thank you again for being there to stave off disaster for our family. I always wanted to say that, heard it in a movie.” Sully laughed his bass rumble of a laugh. Sam had the knife. They all looked at Missouri. She nodded. Dean slid his fangs out.

”Would everybody but Janey step into the hall if it works, we will give you a call. It gets a bit intimate, when there is an intimate history there.” Sam laughed as everyone scrambled for the door. Janey closed it.

”I don't want to see that either, you holler if it works and please have your privates clothed.” Missouri stepped out and Janey closed the door.

”Strip. We don't have time for you to pretend you’re not going to end up buried in my husband. Then in me. Actually, Sam why don't we see if you can too?” They turned to the door. It was the twins. I need to watch Java and Lish will watch the energy between you. Hurry!”

Dean and Sully smirked at each other. Alpha pitches.” Sully said. “I hate being opened up.” Sully said.

”Have you seen the changes?” Dean asked him.

He leaned in and kissed Dean. “Of course. Now save Mighty Mouse.” Sully got on all fours, so did Janey. The brothers kissed each other and blew one to Java, who was watching them weakly. She smiled a little. They both shoved in where they needed to, then they bit their pack member in unison. Lish had the knife she cut both arms. Sully and Janey both fed from a brother. When they stopped and their eyes rolled up in their heads, Java moaned and came explosively. Her color was better.

”She has a normal connection with them. Switch places with us, please Sully and Janey. They are out, can you help move them?” Everyone laughed at Max trying to move Sully alone. They moved them over to pillows on the side.

Max sat down in front of Sam and Alicia sat in front of Dean. “You got it up yet, old timer. Max said to Sam.

”Turn around and I’ll show you.” Sam whispered Max smiled. They turned to look at Dean and Alicia. They nodded. Sully Shook his head and picked up the knife. “You cut when they bite.”

”Thanks.” Sully smiled. The brothers struck again Sully cut each of the arms again. The twins latched on to the arm they were offered. They needed only a little then they passed out. Dean felt One Of The Wonders Of The World swallowing him whole. She waggled her butt at Sam.

”She is saying she needs me.”

”Of course! Now that she is strong enough, sexual energy is very powerful and life-giving.” Sam slid into her. She made Dean moan and Sam made her moan. They had what they called quick shower sex. Sam took off his top shirt and wiped her off and then himself. Dean wiped her face, with his tongue and Sam wiped Dean clean with his tongue. They got dressed. Then they did Ash and Adrienne. Max checked and said they wouldn’t be pulling from her if they did one more set, so they upgraded Janice and Mags.

Jo and Ellen asked Java to bite them.

”I will. But not yet, conversion of the virus the first time takes three months and is painful. You are definitely coming with us, and Leo has both yours and Dean and Sam’s okay. And he is already a Halver. So, I will take a chance. Same for you, Aunt Ellen. I missed you guys, so much.” Java bounced Nikki who had grown noticeably in the two days her Mommy was gone. “She is so big. I guess, I need to put her down to go start dinner.” She kissed her and started to put her down, she fussed, but the doorbell rang Java picked her back up. The visitor was the pizza delivery person. The woman had short spiky green hair, she proudly said it was from a bottle of shoe polish.

”Radical.” Bobby said handed her cash plus a three dollar tip and shut the door. Everybody laughed, except Missouri and Java.

”Why can I see what is in her head?” Java said quietly. “Uncle Rufus!”

”Rufus, no!” Missouri cried out.

”Why is he not here?” Dean asked.

”He decided the latest was too much for him. Said he would have rather she died than become whatever type of monster she is.” Bobby’s eyes filled. “Can We save him Missouri?”

”Maybe. I am precognitive, so, it may not have happened, yet.” Missouri sat down and fought to hold back her tears

”Be careful, my Alphas. My pack. It might be a trap to draw you out.” They each kissed her breathless. Then Sully, Janey and Max kissed her. Bobby hugged her. Leo awkwardly hugged her. Then kissed Jo, breathless.

“This is not your fault, if he kept his grumpy butt here, he would be fine.” Leo kissed her hair.

Dean turned around and in his Alpha timbre ordered, Java. “You are not to leave this house for any reason.”

“Yes, Alpha.” They walked out and shut the door.

”People you need to eat.” Ellen reminded everyone. She came and whispered in Missouri’s ear and got her up and heading for the food. Ellen noticed Java grabbing the bassinet and darting up the stairs. “Don’t forget to leave a veggie pizza for Sam and Java.” Ellen signaled Janice to follow her. They went upstairs and heard the retching from the top of the stairs. It stopped after a little bit. The door didn’t open. They knocked when nobody answered, they opened the door. There was an astral projection of a woman with silver eyes with very little pupil kneeling beside her, she had her hands inside Java’s baby bump. Java was frozen like she’d been that night. Her eyes were colorless and her mouth was frozen in a scream.

”I am not hurting her. If you shoot me with your little toy. I will squeeze the life out of this inferior child.” She said regally. Princess to very lowly peasant.

”What are you doing? It appears to be hurting Java.” Janice said.

”My brother has decided that she will stay with him when I go to take my mother’s place and my parents have found my father’s replacement. He will not terminate this pregnancy. I am advancing it, so she will be ready to give birth tonight. When she thaws out. There. When she wakes, she will be hungry and thirsty, the thirst must be attended to, or she will have a dry birth, which from what I got from her mind is dangerous. Realize, when the child no longer stands between them, he will begin courting her, showing her the power, wealth, and land that will be hers. He will show her how it feels to be with a real man. Soon, she will stop trying to keep her body warm and alive by your standards and learn to love our version of alive. Goodbye, humans.” She faded away. Java woke up gasping.

”Nikki!” Java was frantically trying to crawl to Nikki. She found her and just kissed her. “Mama is cold Angel” Java threw her head back and howled in sorrow. What did she do to my baby?”

”She said she sped up the pregnancy, so her brother could start courting you. You are giving birth tonight. If you could ask Travis to come in and help her to bed.” Java gasped and cried. “Aunt Ellen, Aunt Mo and Uncle Bobby are going to need a friend. It was bad.

Travis looked uncomfortable. “I don’t know you yet. I feel as if I am being disrespectful carrying you to your bedroom.” He swung her up into his arms and carried her to the bed that Jo and Mags had ready. He laid her down.

”You’re a knight in shining armor to me. Welcome to our loud, noisy family.” She kissed his cheek. He blushed. Then excused himself to flee downstairs were the food and alcohol were. Mags and Jo had her prepped and under the sheet and blankets she asked for, she was still cold to the touch.

Dean and Sam came flying in. “Leo said to let you know he is here, that it was bad and he just needs to hold onto you when you get a minute free, but he is afraid of childbirth, it doesn’t seem biologically possible.” Everybody laughed. “Ellen said if she’s needed let her know. Rufus and the older folks. Have known each other a couple decades.” Dean announced.

”What happened Janice?” Sam asked.

”I’ll tell you in a minute. How are you feeling Sam?” She pushed him into a chair.

”I’m freezing and I feel tired. She has her side of the connection closed from both directions. With Nikki, she began to hemorrhage. I forced the connection, so I could help find the torn Artery. She flatlined, I couldn’t pull out in time, all three of us almost died. So. I won’t touch, so everyone will stay healthy. In fact, I think I will wait downstairs. Somebody needs to comfort her, she loved the old coot and she is blaming herself for them being after him, because he was not on their list of potential threats. It was HO, they did what the DBs would do, which is what makes it even more disturbing.”

”Good choice. Dean is here and we will comfort when needed.” Janice smiled at him.

”Jan, she is crowning.” Mags called.

”I will be back with a gorgeous baby boy.” She patted Sam’s arm, then went to bring their little boy into the world. Sam picked up Nikki and she cooed. He explained about the baby brother coming tonight as he took her downstairs.

“Java, sweetie, you ready to squeeze a human being out of your body?” Janice said gleefully.

Java opened up her connection to her a little, then closed it. Janice was bent over from the little taste of pain. “Yes. I am ready. Are you?” Java smiled impishly.

”You are testy when you’re in labor!” Janice said and they both laughed. “Okay, Dean, ready and push.”

Ellen tiredly started up the stairs, they had lost so much today, she hoped that Baby Bird got through childbirth okay. It was so soon and her body was rushed through the pregnancy, it may strain her heart. She told herself to stop borrowing trouble, Lord knows they had plenty. She drew her gun when someone moved out the shadows.

“Che…arlie, you scared me. Why are you lurking in the shadows?”

Charlie’s eyes were red. “Because, I was not warmly received by one of my BFFs. I don’t blame her, but a lot of the faces down their agreed with what she said. I came up here to see if the other person besides my brother and his wife, was going to make it. They told me I need to wait out here.” She looked toward the door, when she has the baby, I will tell her bye and Tracie and I will find some place to call home, where they will be able to find me, if they want.”

Cel… Charlotte Ann Bradbury, I aught to give you the beaten that I had talked myself out of giving you, for threatening to leave Baby Bird or Ash again, not to mention me, now that Jo has yelled, she will be devastated to lose you again. Pistol, you know Jo, she gets all her mad out in a blast and then she is through with it. You three have already lost too much of your “forever” from that BFF, don’t let her blasting you for being missing for all this time, cost you anymore.” Ellen pulled her into her arms and quietly thanked God, that her niece was alive. “I was plenty mad, but the minute I saw your wife, I knew why you didn’t come back. You had already seen them run off your brother for getting expelled from school, they were willing to never see their son again over an immature prank, chances were not great if you told them they would be understanding. The entire group of Bible thumping, rigid people they surrounded themselves with, meaning your so called friends, their parents, school officials, etc. would have rejected you. You were too young to know if I felt the same way about your lifestyle choice. The only one you would have been sure of accepting you had disappeared by then. But don’t you dare leave us like that again. Especially Baby Bird, because she was going through Hell while she was away.”

“Jo yelled about me being away when she needed me so bad. I have heard a guy’s outline of Hell, it is bad, but I think there is more, that Dean and Sam can’t talk about.” Charlie pulled her over the chest with a cushion on it that made a nice reading nook, they sat and Charlie turned on the light, then turned it low and closed the curtains.

“John ended up with her at eight, Candace had no one else, she Janey and Sully, but didn’t know they wanted children and would have taken her in a heartbeat. She just happened across John, she was going to kill her, rather than let Viper get a hold of her, he wanted to play with her, because when he was filleting her with his claws, so she would catch Halvers, she never made a peep, he sodomized her while he was doing it, which she never told her mother, she wrote it in a letter, which was the last communication anyone had of them. Bobby put out a hunter’s alert with an reward, when we found Candace’s body, but not hers. He had the boys looking for her. Nothing for four years, then she showed up with John, gut shot, near death, majorly developed and supposedly John’s mate. He was lying to her and HO, was helping him to do it. John had been pimping her out to anyone and everyone who said yes. They all used her hard and hurt her and when she would say anything to John who had her thinking this is what father’s did, if she had written or emailed or anything us, she would have known the answer was father’s don’t do that, they protect their daughters from that. But she had been drugged into thinking we were her imagination. She believed he was it, so if he said to do it, she did, because she was afraid of him leaving her too. Then Dean went into his first rut and lost control, she was poisoned by HO and so was John. Some time in the night, after they took her back to him, because he was rejecting her, he had a fire sale party, where anyone who could afford the entry fee got to at least watch, she was dying, scared, some place other than the motel room three doors down from her brothers. She had been beaten, burned, branded, sodomized, raped, bitten and who knows what else, they think that was before John, drunk and jealous got a hold of her. He stuck her on this monstrous anal sex toy, which damaged her insides, she had to have surgery to repair tears to her colon lining. He left her on it, vibrating all night, he threw a blanket at her, then after he watched her struggle on it, he passed out. The boys went looking when they didn’t show for breakfast. It was bad, she bit Asher when he was trying to restrain her during a night terror, she is as you know contagious. He tried to make sure she never knew just like Adrienne tried to make sure she didn’t know, but she figured it out and I couldn’t lie to her, after everything and all the lies she had lived with. They had her back, whole and strong for two days, I got to see her, then John kidnapped her and used drugs developed by her enemies to keep her safe from her enemies. One, totally wiped her memory, she didn’t know she was Java, so it broke the connection with the boys, he changed her appearance and told her things about herself that were very different from Java. Gordon Walker, a creepy, crazy hunter, who most people would not hunt solo with, gathered a group, she turned him down, he was one of the ones that John used to pimp her out to, but she didn’t remember any of that, she just knew that HO and the DB couldn’t know about her husband Paddy, so she let him use her. The monsters they were after said they would let everyone go, if she joined them, she said no, she ended up killing him. But 53 hunters went down in that hole and only 24 came out. When she got back, HO had stolen John’s body, which they gave back in a bomb that blew up The Roadhouse, we were able to get everyone out. Tomorrow, we leave for a sanctuary that John had built, with money he stole from HO, that they won’t be needing.” They both reached for the other’s hand at the same time, then chuckled. “Pistol, Baby Bird needs you, she needs someone who can see the more monstrous parts of being what you all are and see the girl who used to trip over her own feet looking at the squirrels playing in the trees. Then get up and run like the wind and just giggle in glee over the freedom. Who loved teddy bears, but her collection was at home, and she has never tried to find it, nor has she asked the lawyers over the estate to bring her anything. Rufus forgot that girl existed, so he didn’t see her in the warrior she had to become to survive, and it got him killed. If you leave her, not only would that be rejection, but you also won’t be safe, because they have seen you with her.”

“I am not voluntarily leaving her ever again. I found that I do have family other than Tracie and I will fight to protect it. Tracie couldn’t stop talking about her after that hunt, she hit on her, but it went over her head and wouldn’t have gone anywhere if she did get it. Tracie loves me, she just likes to flirt and she does it so over the top, that no one takes her seriously, she and Dean would probably have flirted with everyone in a crowded bar in half an hour.” Charlie laughed at her wife fondly.

“Dean was like that, but the minute Sam wasn’t too young, he just waited, then they were a couple, take them or leave them. It was a shock when they added the tiny girl to them, but watching them just sitting, not moving or in danger, but just sitting, they can’t stop touching each other. Java uses the boys as furniture.” Ellen smiled as she thought of her settling into Dean’s lap like he was a chair and Sam leaning against Dean’s legs, where Java could reach his hair.

“She still won’t scream, even now?” Charlie looked concerned.

“No. She was beaten for showing weakness with John, but she didn’t scream when she was filleted. She is just wired differently than most of us.” Ellen looked at her niece. “You still have a crush on her?”

“Of course. She dumps both the guys and those she is swinging with I am so dumping Tracie.” She laughed. “Yes. It isn’t a crush, but it doesn’t hurt that we ended up with other people. I love Tracie and Dean and Sam are good men and they love her and do their best to take care of her. It makes us not happening okay, when we are both happy with who we are with.”

“You always were blunt, when you made up your mind to say it, you said it.” She kissed Charlie’s cheek. “Go talk to Athos. Time to get The Three Musketeers back on the front lines together.” Charlie kissed her cheek. Then she went downstairs. Ellen sighed tiredly.

Max, Alicia, Sully, Janey and Tracie asked Sam. “Why isn't she screaming or groaning? Is she alright?”

“It is just her thing. John trained her that only the weak scream and groan when they are in pain. She’s not weak, so, never screams. Now when they were creating him, they both made noise, a lot of noise. She has no problem doing it then because John taught her to always be vocal, to let your partner know how much they pleasure you.”

”Honest answer, Sam. Can you say that you don't hate John after all the ways he messed with your little sister’s head?” Max asked.

”No, I can’t say that I don’t hate him. I didn’t know him, but the person I loved most all my life hated him and I followed that lead. The John I knew loved her, was trying to train her for the battle zone that would be her life. If HO had stayed Out of her life she would have grown up with Bobby and she would probably still be with her brothers. John thought that without the drug they gave him that night and gave too much of to Java. He would have brought her to Bobby, because he didn't want to screw her up. He knew he was sick, so he would have taken her to Bobby that night.” Sam stopped bouncing Nikki. Dean was speaking to him.

“Get everyone packed, start packing the things that were waiting for the other two trucks. She smells HO. We have a son, Darra Joseph Winchester, making his debut at a respectable seven pounds, eleven ozs., and 22 ins. long!” Sully misted and so did Jo. Janey comforted her husband and Leo hugged Jo and whispered what he was gonna do when they had time and a flat surface. She blushed.

”Congrats, Big Brother! Is Little, Tiny Sister okay?” Jo teased.

”She is fine and says when she is finished healing, you’ll be begging for mercy. And she loves you.”

Jo turned and Charlie was there. “Let’s find somewhere to talk, because I am not going to just let you end our sisterhood, without a fight, especially when Aramis needs us, united and by her side.” Jo kissed Leo and then followed Charlie.

Sam chuckled. “May I have everyone’s attention? We need to pack the two empty trucks with what didn’t get put in the others. It’s time to go she smells HO. On a happier note, We have a son named Darra Joseph Winchester, 7lbs, 11ozs., 22ins. long.”

There were shouts of “Congratulations!” Sam smiled and yelled, “Thanks!”

In half an hour they were ready to hit the road. Adrienne said goodbye to her house. They were all watching for movement or the face of their enemy. Adrienne shielded the new baby and Charlie had shielded Nikki. They were sleepy, so they were still, they could feel their mother close by. Mags carried a sleeping Becca out to the truck.

”Like requested by our Bossy Omega, a person in each vehicle knows where we are going, everyone knows not to say it out loud.” Dean looked into the back seat and Java was asleep in between the infant seats. The infants were asleep. “I think she may not be able to stay awake on road trips. I have never taken one where she was awake the whole way.”

”She drove back from Washington, she was fine. Maybe it only hits her when she is comfortable with the other person driving.” Sam watched her smile in her sleep, then he watched the chiseled beauty that was his brother’s profile. He touched Dean’s hand and he automatically opened it. “I keep asking how I got so lucky.” Dean kissed his hand.

Alicia spread peace and sleepiness over Missouri. She was so upset that they couldn’t bury him. She finally sniffled a couple of times and her eyes fluttered asleep. Max sent her good dreams of growing up with her siblings in Louisiana. She smiled in her sleep. Max reached for Alicia’s hand and they interlocked fingers. “I have seen us after this, I am pregnant. I know we never talked about how we feel about taking us into parenthood. However, we have an example of it working with three siblings and the pill won’t work on me anymore, birth control is back to the pull out method. Because, your favorite body part is too big for condoms and even if it weren’t, apparently the pH of your semen is more acidic and eats through the experimental condoms. I figure we are going to mess up at least once in the next fifty, sixty years, just like Dean and Sam did.”

”You got it all out, Mon Coeur?” She nodded. “I never brought it up because I figured either you or Mom would overload and it would be ugly. But now we are Jegfars.” He chuckled at the name. “Things are different, my body is specially designed to get yours pregnant. And I always wanted to see you pregnant and know the baby has a 50% chance of looking like you. I will be happy when it happens.“ He kissed her knuckles.  
  


“I’m so sorry about Rufus. I know you had been friends a long time.” Jody leaned over and kissed his cheek.

”He wanted me to back his move, but I love those kids, none of them asked for what is happening and I already broke her heart once. I need her to trust me again. That dern fool said. “We’ll see how much you love her when she loses control and rips out your spinal column.” “My last words to him, where he was being a speciesist, instead of a racist and shame on him. Who was he to decide what is too much on the monster side. His girlfriend is a precognitive, so where along the scale between Missouri and Java did they become a monster. He said John should have killed her when he found her outside his door and found out she was a Halver!” Bobby’s eyes filled with tears. “He said. “Yes. He should have killed her while she had a chance at heaven. I stomped away. He got in his truck and drove away. They mutilated his body.” Jody kissed his cheek again. They held hands and Bobby fell into his thoughts, he would stroke her fingers every little bit.

Tracie drove and Charlie navigated and had the weapons ready. Tracie glanced over and took Charlie’s hands. Charlie looked up and smiled at her.

“So, it got better with Jo and your aunt was okay?” Tracie asked her usually mischief-filled brown eyes, full of concern.

“Aunt Ellen was great. She was Aunt Ellen. If I hadn’t have been so afraid, when they died, I would have known she would be Aunt Ellen. I am not breaking laws, hurting people, our destroying myself with a foreign substance, so she accepted me, she told me she thought Ash was, for the first three years he was back. She also reminded me of something about our sisterhood that was unique, we were very accepting of the different, because we are six years older than Java, but we started playing together when Java was barely three and we were tight and Java and I were the ones who had read the Three Musketeers, Jo didn’t much like reading, it required being still for too long. Java was a prodigy that had precocious development going on from the beginning, but we just accepted her and she dumbed things down for us. God, Tracie, I wish I had known or that Jo and I could have found her some how when she disappeared, but I had been gone for two years when she disappeared too.” Charlie had tears streaming down her face, but she let them fall. “Jo, says that Java can still do the giggle and she smiles a lot considering all that is going on. And seeing her with her babies is magical.” She looked at Tracie. “Are you sure you are okay with all of this?”

“Yes. I told you if they wanted you back, then I would not ask that you leave them. If they treated you bad, even if I had to carry you to the bus, we would leave. Java, was so happy to have you back, I thought she was going to explode. And once Jo, got her mad out, she sounds glad to have you back. So, we are going to hitch our wagon to hers until or unless you want to unhitch. I think I will get to kill monsters with her.” Tracie waggled her eyebrows.

Leo glanced at Jo; she was deep in thought. “Muffin, which one of the many things going on is weighing so on your mind?”

She kissed him on the mouth. “I just feel like I need to be a Halver at least by the time we raid Vintersmaling. I feel like if I’m not there as a Halver, someone and me won’t come back. Me just staying home will mean the other person will still die. It feels like it is my best friend. She has had so many close calls; the odds are against her. Or fate can be cruel, what if it is Charlie, Java would be all alone.”

”I will love you forever, either way. And you are right statistically, she might lose next time. But conversion is something you put yourself through, because it is your choice for you, not me, not her.”

”It is my choice for me. I feel like she is trying to keep me from it. I get why. But I am part of the pack in name only and I want to be part of it for real. I want kids and we have a greater chance of conception if we are the same species. There are plenty of reasons that are about me but keeping her safe means more than all the others except having your back.” He kissed her hand, letting his tongue flick her palm. She shivered.

”I am so glad that Sam fell for his brother and sister. Because it gave me a chance, you were gone over Sam since you were like twelve. I went through my later teen years watching my woman chase someone, who I was pretty sure liked guys. They came out, and that weekend you smiled at me. Then a couple of years I thought I was getting somewhere, but the accent showed up.”

”You were moving like molasses, so I kept doubting that you were serious about it or just flirting. You showed up to help your friend for life, Dean. We go to get a beer in town, away from Mom’s eagle eye. You finally kissed me breathless and had me behaving like a horny teenager. I had slept with two other guys and neither of them made me feel like just your kiss made me feel. You started telling me it was because if I was a Halver, we would be mates. So, I showed you the difference, I was talking about and you formally declared yourself before Mom.”

”I just want to make sure you don't put yourself through conversion just to be with me. It is pain on a scale most people don’t know exists. I love you so much. It’s gonna be agony watching you writhe.” He kissed her hand. “Need to stop for gas. Muffin will you call and see if anyone else does?”

Jo called Sam, Max, Jerry, etc. Everyone needed to get gas. “They all need it. Dean says he will pull off at Julesburg.”

”Okay.” He flicked her fingers again and she moaned.

They took the first exit to Julesburg, Colorado. There might not be a second one. The one who had looked it up was asleep. Dean pulled up and went in to pay, staying were he could be seen and he could see, they all either did the same or went in with their riding partner. They decided to find a diner somewhere where they could stretch their legs. They enjoyed their meal and Java asked if anyone else needed to use the bathroom? Only Sam and Dean did. They went in the women’s two cubicle bathroom, checked it out, then had her lock the door, they checked out theirs and did the same.

“Hello?” Java said. She scented the air, she pulled up her pants. Then she scented again. She smelled HO, she slowly stepped out of her cubicle and pulling a gun, she checked the other one. Nothing. She took aim at the ceiling and she felt a prick in her throat, she looked down and saw the dart sticking out, she reached for it as she fell over.

”Sam was that you?” Dean asked he had heard a faint thud, like someone fell.

Sam scented the air, he and Dean both pulled their guns. They both saw something sticking out of the others throat. Then it was dark.

Missouri sat up suddenly. “Oh, My Lord! Go, somebody go. What I am seeing is later, but it isn't here.“

”They are gone. All three.” Jo and Janey checked the women’s and Sully and Leo checked the men’s.

”No trace.” Leo said.

”She’s just gone. I could smell that plantation, but her scent was faint.” Janey said.

”She’s right. It smelled like magnolias and furniture polish.” Sully agreed.

They all ran outside except for Ellen, who paid and carried a baby strapped to her front and one in the portable bassinet. She held the scared, crying little girl’s hand and sang softly to her and talked about how her baby looked a little like her when she was born, because she had two arm, two legs and on head too. She stopped crying, chuckled and just sniffled as Ellen waited for the all clear. They had found nothing but their stuffed truck.

Java winced at the bright light shining in her face, then her eyes shuttered and she could look around. She saw Ketch. As soon as he saw her awake, he kicked her in the stomach, she got back on her knees, he kicked her two more times in the abdomen, Ketch heard a satisfying snap. He grabbed her hand and broke her finger. Then he used her face for a punching bag. Java just stared at him, bored. It made Ketch furious. He kept seeing the faces he had grown up and worked with and Dr. Hess had drown in her own blood and body fluids. They had put his one friend in a bomb that they used to destroy the place which gave him order and kept him sane. He yanked her to her feet and hung her bound hands over a hook, because of her height, it put her at just the right place for Ketch’s purpose and kept her from being able to place her feet on the floor. “You gave me too much whatever you used. I’m sure I will howl in pain later, but right now I feel the blow, but that’s it.” Java yawned. Ketch grabbed her jaw and squeezed. She noticed he was naked. She sighed.

”Let’s keep that whore’s mouth open, shall we?” She was nodding off. He slapped her hard. Her eyes sprung open. She fell back on her knees. He shoved himself down her throat. She didn’t gag, much to his dismay. He rested his pelvis on her chin, he checked to see if she was awake, she was wide awake and swallowed, he almost lost his load. He grabbed her hair and shoved viscously in and out of her throat, finally coming. She looked at him emotionlessly and swallowed, then wiped her arm across her face. He put on a condom, forced her to stand again and shoved into her ass, she didn't respond, he still worked out some of his rage. Then he called Myhre over and told him to fuck her until she bled. Ketch turned to walk away, he paused and listened to a grunt of pain. He smiled and went to help the other two survivors who had called him for instruction to properly display her boy toys. He smiled as he walked through the abandoned meat packing plant, he had heard a loud groan of pain. They were getting somewhere with the little bitch.

When they strung them up on the bondage crosses, they were both out. Ketch waited until they both noticed his state of dress and started screaming at him about hurting her, then he gagged them. “She has an amazing mouth, no gag reflex to speak of. She wasn’t responding to me, so I have an associate making a lasting impression on her posterior. He had the agents fling the black sheets over them. They couldn't see her she couldn’t see them. Myhre brought her in stumbling by her bound hands. Blood trickled down each leg from her ass. He had pressed a suppository that repressed a lot of her healing ability up her ass. He’d covered his bases and given all three suppositories that would address vampire, werewolf and Halver. He was distracted by Toni walked into the room without apparel wearing a ridiculously huge strapped on dildo for Sam. She only wanted to touch one. They had decided they could get more bang for their buck if she fucked the puppy-eyed giant with a silver, metal, spiked, giant dildo. She walked up and examined a place on Java’s cheek. Then she pulled her arm back and hit her there as hard as she could. “There was no mark there. Now her entire face is a big bruise.” She smiled, he kissed her. She jabbed a hypodermic into Java’s nipple and deployed a viscous clear fluid. Java winced. Then Toni took the other nipple and jabbed it, she deployed a reddish fluid that smelled like a sweaty, overused brothel. Java winced and then moaned erotically, then glared at Toni, as the ELL worked through her system, burning like fire through her veins. Java got lost in the drug-induced hallucinations.

Toni helped Ketch get her in the whorishly short, shorts and tied off white button shirt, her butt cheeks hung out of the shorts and navel and cleavage were exposed in the shirt. Ketch intricately twisted and tied her arms until he heard her shoulders disarticulate. Then he attached the rope to a chain and hung the chain over a hook. She hung there unconscious like a marionette that wasn't being used, yet. He had big plans for this naughty doll. He kicked her in the side. She frowned but wasn't conscious yet. That made him angry so he kicked her in her liver and then in the upper right side, he smiled when he heard that distinctive snap of a rib breaking.

”Java, kitten, it’s Daddy. Time to watch the show, Kitten.” She struggled to open her eyes and obey. When she had turned her head and was obediently watching. Ketch gave the order to uncover them. She screamed for Daddy to help them. Then she moved and grunted in pain. That made her gag. “Kitten what did I tell you about little girls who throw up?”

”Yes, Daddy please don't hit me, I don't feel good, something is wrong.” Java cringed away from the slur Ketch put in John’s voice. “Please don’t hit me Daddy. I’ll be good. The boys need you.”

”You let them fuck you, you whore. Now you’re gonna watch what happens to men you let touch what’s mine.”

”Daddy please no! I’m sorry! They’re your sons. Please.” She kept jerking her arm. Ketch cranked her to a standing position, she gagged and retched, but nothing came up. Then realized what she had done. “I’m sorry Daddy, please. It caught me by surprise, please. I’ll suck on it if you want, but please don’t hurt them.” Ketch smiled and dropped her to her knees, but this time she just moaned. He turned her which twisted her arms. She had tears trickling down her face as she tried not to scream.

“This way they can see what touching their sister will cost her.”

”Daddy.” She whispered. “Viper is standing behind Sam, please stop him.“

”Sorry, I can’t Kitten. If I let Viper ride Sam, he’ll let me live. You want Daddy to live, don't you?”

”Of course, he won’t bite him?”

”No. he just wants to borrow his ass from Dean. But first you promised.”

She took Ketch’s cock in her mouth and worked hard to satisfy her Daddy so he would help her brothers. She licked him clean after she swallowed. Her eyes were unfocused, pupils were blown from the pain and the drugs. She could see here and now, just mixed up with her past. Toni stepped up on the stool. Sam just kept looking at what they’d done to Java and he didn't even feel it when she stabbed in. Java was crying silently. Sam was getting more and more angry. Her eyes were lost in the past reliving nightmares these monsters didn’t even know were there. When Bevell was through, he didn't show anything.

”What do you think John, your son didn’t react enough for me. Let me have one ride in her sweet cunt and we pull out and let you and your fucked up children live.” Bevell took out a wedge, mounted a thrusting vibrator to it and put the silver, spiked cock sleeve on it. She scooted it over. Sam looked at his brother. The look on Dean’s face said they were all dead they just didn’t know it yet. Sam tried to go to that place inside where they were all dead, but he kept flashing back to her on that giant sex toy, slowly bleeding to death.

Ketch lowered Java onto the vibe, she just kept gagging and whimpering, but she didn't scream. It was too much like that night. Sam caught Ketch’s eye. The sickos had a tape of that night. They had drugged him and then set it up, so he would be so crazed with jealousy that he had almost killed her. When it just made a wet squishy noise and she just hung there conscious, but unable to respond. Sam saw the man behind his brother. He was human, but his cock was easily twice as big as either of theirs, it wasn't lubed.

Ketch had removed her off the toy. She hung there barely conscious and bleeding. Ketch grabbed her hair and yelled at her. “You didn't make sure Scar was dead and now he is going to shred your brother. You are a lazy whore and the only one of you that was worth anything, will be useless after this.” He shoved her away. Then Bevell and Ketch were watching the upcoming show.

When Dean groaned in agony, Java twisted her arms back into their sockets, barely keeping herself from making noise. Sam watched her take a deep breath and yanked herself out of the rope, it left skin behind, but she was free. She shook her head. Then she grabbed the silver, metal sleeve off the wedge. Ketch turned around she knocked him out with one agonizing swing. Bevell closed in on her, figuring between the pain and the drugs, she could take her down. Java’s eyes were glowing and she bared her mouth full of fangs then she took the sleeve and jabbed it through Bevell’s eye. Bevell just dropped.

She whirled around and when the giant with a bloody dick charged her, she ripped his throat open with her claws. Then she scooped out his heart. She released Sam with another swing of her claws. She was still bleeding and her shoulders were swollen and purple, her eyes were squeezed partially shut by the bruising to her face. Sam didn't waste precious time trying to get her to let him go. She had gone to the place in her head where everyone who wasn’t them was dead, she couldn’t hear him. She went through the doorway, Sam heard bones crunching and screaming. He heard a flurry of gunshots, then a man’s screams which cut off quickly, then a woman screamed loud and long. Sam started breathing again when he heard someone trying to breath with their lung shredded, then the sound stopped. He heard a scream, a short scuffle, then automatic weapon fire, then a single shot and a big thud then a smaller one. Twenty terrifying minutes later she came through the door covered in blood. She left blood and other things behind her with each step.

”Alpha?” Her voice was soaked in agony.

”He’s breathing.”

”I took the clothes off the two out the door. Cover yourselves, he would be more embarrassed by that than his injuries.”

”I called Sully and the others are on their way. Ellen took the babies with her and they sent her and the doctors on where they need to go and get started.” Sam was trying to keep her from going into shock.

Sam struggled his way into the tactical pants she had taken from the deformed giant, they wouldn’t stay up, she went and took Ketch’s belt. Sam put it through the loops. “Where is his belt?” Sam said without meaning to.

“I used it to behead someone. It wouldn't have been wearable.” She was sounding shocky.

She helped get the pants on Dean, they were almost a perfect fit. Sam made her put on the shirt she had brought him and the woman’s pants. They heard Ketch stirring. “I left it for Alpha, can you wake him?”

”No, Bunny. He is too hurt.” Sam stood up and took the metal wedge and beat Ketch until he stopped screaming, then he kept beating until his head was just so much meat, staining the floor. He came back and sat down next to her. She gagged and coughed but was still choking. Sam turned her head to the side, took a deep breath and stuck his finger in her mouth and removed a chunk of blood, pus, phlegm and tissue. She sucked in air and she was rasping.

”I love you so much, My Heart. Please tell My Love I love him, too. Please,“....she coughed up blood. “Tell the babies Mommy loved them very much.” Then she stopped breathing.

”NO! DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE DEAN AND THOSE BABIES HERE WITHOUT US!” Sam screamed as he started CPR. He worked until he was feeling lightheaded. He knew he had to stay conscious so Dean didn’t follow them. Sam started mourning her, then she gasped air in and started breathing, it was shallow and raspy, but he would take it. He heard footsteps he took the gun from the floor and Sully’s quick reflexes saved him from having an extra hole.

“Sam, I am going to let Leo help you out to a truck. Can you tell me who is in worse shape?”

Sam leaned a little on Leo. “Dean is hemorrhaging rapidly. Java is overdosing, she is hemorrhaging from both sides, both arms were disarticulated and she popped them in place herself. Then after killing two of the three, she killed every one else then took us clothes before she collapsed and is breathing funny, she has been kicked at least five times in the ribcage. Who do you think needs more help, who is always protecting us, instead of us protecting her. This time she suggested, use one room, lock the door, and stay together. We might not be going through this if I had listened. If I'd listened and didn’t keep almost getting my Omega killed. Sam swayed and just sobbed brokenly.

Ketch had taken them to a town called Sterling, it turned out the hunter clinic was in Sterling and about two blocks away. There was no way Ketch knew it was there, because he would have gone further afield, so if they somehow lived, they would be too far from help.

Java kept trying to fight her way to where the voices were but she would slip and fall back inside herself. She was scared, she caught a snippet of conversation before she fell. They said she was dying they couldn’t get her body to accept the units of blood they were giving her. She cried inside she wanted more time with her babies. She wanted to “just live” with her alphas. Suddenly, she could feel her body cooling, she tried to fight she thought it was death. Then she felt a giant frozen phallus pushing into her body tearing things more. She begged for him to stop, she wanted to be with her family, she wanted to go to Heaven to wait if this was the end. He soothed her. “Actually, participate, not only will you be on the way to recovering, you will understand part of what you are giving up.”

”I need a name for any person, I am intimate with voluntarily.”

”I do not have one. You may choose if it will make you more comfortable. If I let go, you will die, your body is just too damaged inside to live.”

”Loki.”

He chuckled. “Let yourself into the fantasy“...Java could feel herself falling rapidly. When she landed it was in an opulent bedroom with dove grey silk wallpapers, ash blue overstuffed pillows on the floor, on top of a dove gray thick wolf hide of a version dead long ago. Java looked down at herself. She was wearing a tight corset, not decorative, it was hard to breathe, the front boarding was covered in silver watered silk. It stopped above her navel and the bottom was scarves of translucent, silver tulle. She was bare underneath. She saw a mirror and gasped when she saw her hair curled up in ringlets, with the bulk pinned up to keep the curls out of the way. He came and pulled her away. He kissed her, deeply, her mouth cooling where his tongue touched and her lips turning blue, but it didn’t hurt. It was like being dipped in a frozen lake of pleasure. She orgasmed.

”Oh, Loki!” He sat comfortably and she noticed he was nude. His body was muscled, but leanly, like a swimmer or a runner. His ebony hair was straight and hung past his waist, when Java ran her hands through it, is was soft and thick. He took her hands in his and he leaned back and helped her lower herself on him. She flinched it was too big and freezing. But he said he would only help her live if she tried. Finally, she was fully seated on him, again came the feeling that it was touching her in places it couldn’t possibly be. He started the rhythm slowly. He licked across the top of the corset, she moaned and pressed his head into her chest. His fingers trailed ice down her back as he cut the corset strings with his nails. He pulled the corset down and off and sped up his rhythm. Loki took one nipple in and rolled it around his mouth. Java keened.

”May I speed up my tiny beauty?” He licked and sucked on her neck.

”Yes, please.” Loki was pleased with her answer, she was beautiful, he had to have her. She could separate sex from love, so she could lure potential Dervors to him to transform and they could bring each other, the ecstasy that comes only with making love. He sped up.

“Loki, please don’t stop! Oh, my God! Yes, right there. I love having it bumped.” He sped up until he was a blur, each time in, he bumped her cervix. She was alternating between screaming and moaning. When he was ready to go, he tilted his head, she held her hair out of the way and he struck her jugular and drank her. He caught himself. He licked the congealing blood from her skin, laved the wound to her jugular. She had come enough that she could only let him hold her. He thrust hard as his icy come filled her. She came so hard she passed out. When she woke up. He kissed her again.

”You kept your word and I always keep mine. You are safe, but with enough healing left that your human lover, your Alpha, can finish and warm you.” He kissed her stupid. “Think of me, Meine kleine Schönheit.”

“I will.” Then he was gone. Java’s eyes sprung open and she pulled another blanket over her. She thought to herself, “What a strange dream.” And she quickly fell asleep.

  
When Sam opened his eyes, he was in the hospital for anal trauma and extreme mental distress. Once they flushed his system with saline he started healing very quickly. Other than tenderness, he felt fine. He sat on the edge of the bed. He could tell his mates were alive. He tensed and prepared to leap when the door opened, it was Leo. Leo smiled big when he saw Sam awake and ready to be violent.

”Hey, Leo. Where are my mates? They were hurt bad.” Sam said and settled in a wheelchair to roll wherever they were.

Leo started rolling him down the hall. A nurse put himself in the path. Leo shook his head don’t do it. “He is going to see them. He will roll over your unconscious body to get to them.“ The nurse moved.

”Where are my children?”

”With Ellen and Travis and the others. They got where they needed to be, three days ago. And Mags had the baby last night. A girl they named her Sorsha Catherine.” Sam just stopped.

”How long?”

”You? Four days. They flushed your system with saline and your natural healing abilities started working. Dean, they flushed and same thing, he was just hurt more than you, he is in and out. Java is in a coma, which they are kind of happy about because, her brain was swelling, from the beating she took. They drugged all of you to get you out the back door, the kitchen staff were the last of HO, we questioned them, then killed them. We let Missouri and Ellen do the questioning. They just started singing like parakeets. Ellen threatened to cut off their works, one didn't answer quickly enough, so everyone would know she meant what she said she cut it off with wire cutters. They told us how many had lived. How many were with you. Then Sully and Janey got their guns off, so did I. We were strategizing when you called.”

“Leo. What is wrong with Bunny?”

”She had too much of four different drugs in her system. One of those drugs was ELL, which because she was so hurt, didn’t show symptoms until she almost took out the throat of an orderly who was trying to get Jo away from her. She bit Jo and was trying to get her to mambo. Jo was talking her down. The orderly scared her and she reacted badly. They restrained her. She ripped lose. Then she had a seizure and flatlined. They brought her back and then she slipped into a coma. Her arms will be okay. Them being put back into socket when they were, saved them, waging war with two dislocated shoulders, didn’t help them at all. Sam.” He whispered in Sam’s ear. “She killed thirty well trained men, naked, both arms disarticulated, bleeding from both sides and overdosing. It looked like a bear, maybe a big wolf had gotten to them. One was missing his brain it was laying on the ground beside him. It had been ripped out. It looked like one of the guys had been decapitated with the bloody belt that was laying beside him.“ He turned into the room Dean was in. “When you are ready to go see Java, just signal.“ He went out and closed the door.

”Oh God! Come here, Baby Boy”! Dean hugged Sam, like it had been years instead of days. “I was starting to believe they were lying to me about you living. How bad is HoneyBear?” Dean watched Sam’s face carefully. The monitors sped up.

”I haven’t seen her yet, but Leo says, she bit Jo, because they gave her ELL, and she wanted to take Jo for a spin. An orderly tried to restrain her and after what we just went through, she tried to take him out. She had a seizure and she slipped into a coma. They said it is helping her heal.” 

“I want to just lay eyes on her. Then I will go back to being good.” Sam kissed him, they hugged, both had tears rolling down their faces when they pulled back. Sam questioned Dean about the bandages around his wrists. “When she started stabbing into you, I tried to get free, but the drug still had me woozy, then they started on her. I couldn't protect her and I could hear her arms popping out of joint. Then that animal...stabbed into me... That would be hard to take without you two there, but on top of not protecting her or you. I felt like his bitch.”

”Dean do not ever let me hear you talk like that. What were you supposed to do, you couldn't get loose? You were bound with chain. They wanted to make sure our Alpha couldn't get to us, so they bound you with chains, silver chains. They underestimated Java, she was tied with rope, which she twisted her arms back in place to destroy with her claws. You are still my very Alpha, gorgeous brother, who I can't wait to shove into and make you remember how good that feels when someone who loves you is doing it. I think you being stoic when you were trapped helped her keep it together. She heard you thinking up ways to get free and it made her keep thinking, because none of us were going to leave that room alive or dead without the others.” He signaled Leo.

”You summoned, sir.” He said, he wheeled in two chairs. “I can take you as long as you don’t feel like you are going to pass out and you stay seated.” Dean nodded eagerly and with a wince sat down in his chair. Sam got back in his. “I can push myself.” His wrists look painful. Leo put a hand on his shoulder.

”Soon as your well. I will get a fang or a wolf and let you beat it bloody, so you know you are back in the game which happens, ‘mi compadre’ when you give yourself permission to heal. You are healing fast, if you stop trying to blame yourself, you’ll heal even faster.”

”Where did you study, Dr. Webb?” Dean said with a smirk.

”Life, my friend, life.” Leo smiled. Mission accomplished, Dean wasn't sulking, he was fighting to heal. They all three gasped when they turned the corner. Java had color, other than purple and grey. They had removed the respirator and she was breathing on her own.

“What happened to her wrists and finger.” Dean asked with a growl worked through the words.

”I think Ketch broke her finger.”

”Hello. You must be her husband and brother-in-law. She is phenomenal. Once we flushed the drugs out, she started healing astonishingly fast. The OB/GYN said that if you give it at least three months, she will be able to carry a child to term. Her work is going to be of the mind. She withstood tremendous pain. The lab found the DNA of both the men in the room with you in her. This is a hunter clinic and we never push to get details. You can keep what happened in that room to yourselves. Java and you, Dean will heal emotionally if you pick one or two people who you trust and tell them everything. Things happened to Java before you saw her, based on how much of her blood cocktail was needed.”

”Blood cocktail?” They asked in unison.

”Human blood sent her into anaphylaxis. So, we went back and tried Halver, it worked but her body was fighting it out slowly. So, our hematologist mixed equal amounts of Halver, vampire, and lycanthrope blood together she accepted it, but she needs something else.” He smiled knowingly. “Sam is the healthiest right now, for giving away blood.” He closed the blinds and shut the door after him. Leo locked.

”Well, Alpha. Please give our Omega what she needs.” Dean carefully stood, when it didn't hurt, he straddled her. Leo and Sam pulled the covers out of the way. Dean bit his arm with his fangs. It started to flow Sam grabbed a cup to catch what was dripping. He put the arm to her nose. Her eyes sprung open and were glowing, with the silver ring. She kissed him and licked his blood out of his mouth then she locked her mouth to his arm. Leo was trying to find some place to look because when she got enough blood. Dean pulled up her gown and adjusted his hospital pants so he was free, then Dean reached over and bit his mark on Sam then laved it. But Dean was ready and reporting for duty. She pulled Dean to her with a foot on his lower back. Sam said in his Alpha timbre for Leo to leave unless he wished to join.” He scrambled out. They laughed. Sam drained the cup and laved the cut to stop it from bleeding.

”I’ll let you know when we heal enough for you to join the party.” Dean said, Sam smiled as Dean’s eyes began to glow. He nodded. All of them moaned when Dean slid into her, he held still in case it hurt her, but she smiled and kissed him. He started moving in and out slow, steady strokes. He could feel his ass healing, it made him more sensitive on the other side and he could feel her stroking him with her inner muscles. She began to glow a silvery-blue. Her eyes changed and went the same color as the glow. What she was doing to him felt amazing. He felt his body heal. Dean asked Sam to join them, Sam found some lubricant for probes for the OB ultrasound equipment, he used it and slid into his brother, they worked out a rhythm. When they came in unison. The glow disappeared and they laughed joyously as they tried to find how to turn on their side on the small bed. Java kissed them both and sighed with relief. By the time that their knots went down, she was nestled against Dean, with her nose in Sam’s armpit, sound asleep. Sam slid lose, put himself away, he stood by but Dean was fine as he got down and put himself away. They covered the sleeping Java. They woke her, she actually pouted. Sam went and got Leo.

”Find the doctor, so we can go home.” Java was getting dressed. Leo laughed. She was very unshy. Dean handed her clothes out of the armoire. When she was dressed, she asked Leo where her sister was. He told her and she blurred past the doctor. Then she walked into the room.

”I know I have no right to ask your trust, but I’m fine, healed, no ELL. Please let me heal you, you’ll be done and where I am and since you are female, you can finish Leo’s transformation.” She said softly to Jo who was crying.

”I’m not crying because I don’t trust you, I’m crying because you are alive and smiling and running. They weren’t sure if you were going to make it.”

”I’m sorry. I am sorry I scared you, got you and Leo mixed up in all of this, got your home blown up. I am just sorry. Please at least come were your safe.” She was crying. Then she heard Charlie crying too. “You will get used to me almost or totally dying, before long. I tend to do it enough that it is annoying more than anything else.” Charlie punched her arm softly, just in case.

”You are such a dummy sometimes. You and Sam killed the man who blew up my home. Would you please bite me, so we can go see those babies?”

Java kissed her cheek. “When I am in my right mind you smell like pack and like my big sister, but you don’t smell like someone I want sexually. I hope you feel the same. You smell like you do.”

”I don’t want you sexually at all, but the other night if I had understood what ELL was, I would have let you.”

”And vice versa.” She laved Jo’s shoulder with her cold tongue, then she bit her own arm. Charlie put a cup under it. Java struck Jo’s shoulder and drank. Jo started feeding on the cut and Java stopped feeding from her. Leo walked in the room just in time to see Jo pass out. He came up on her too quick and tried to reach for her sister she bit and growled. Then it registered. “Sorry. I just protected my sister, then I caught your scent.” Charlie had clawed his chest.

“I’m sorry, too. I thought danger and was swinging before I had a chance to stop it.”

”If you keep feeding from your bite and I drink what’s in the cup. I will be where she is.” Java’s eyes were still glowing and her fangs were still out. She shook her head yes. He presented the bite to her.

”Relax.” She said in his mind. She struck and fed. He guzzled what was in the cup. She stopped feeding. His chest was healed, but he was still conscious and did not seem to be changing. She looked at him with concern. She had taken as much as was safe. He handed Sam the cup and planned to drink from her arm and his eyes rolled back. Dean lowered him into a chair. When they woke up, the happy doctor went to get the paperwork together.

“Oh, everyone. Leo and I have news.” She nudged him. He puffed up and beamed.

“Jo and I are having twins, she is almost to the halfway point, she thought she needed to exercise more, but the doctor wants her to see her personal physician about getting rounder.” Jo hit him, then kissed him. She looked at her sisters who were holding hands and crying happy tears. She blew them a kiss. Java looked at her serious and worried.

“Jo, I ended your relationship with Mick by despining him, just a few days ago. Are they Mick’s? It won’t make one iota of difference in my love for them, but I want you to be okay with it and have someone who knows, just in case it hits you later.” Java said in Jo’s head.

“I was actually cheating on Mick. My mom is going to read me the riot act, but I heard what you said to Bobby in Tennessee and I kept him around, just in case you were correct. I told him, that my concern for you, had me off, I just didn’t feel much in the mood. Plus, I was trying to figure out if I was interested in you. I had been struggling with the feelings for years, you back and grown and seriously hot, had me confused again, but I begged him to give me time to figure it out. He was around, probably surveilling you or Uncle Bobby. I snuck out and went to a bar with Leo because he finally asked. He kissed me and we ended up preggers. I hadn’t slept with Mick since the night before we arrived in Tennessee. They are definitely Leo’s. He and I are in competition with you are your mates for who can do it the most times in one day?” Java was crying happy tears. “I waned to say something, but…”

“She would have had to tell her mother she was leading Mick on. I don’t think your Mom would have cared, once she got suspicious of him. It was better to keep him where we knew where he is.” Charlie added. “I just wish I could have seen his painful demise.” Charlie’s eyes glowed for a moment. “Did my eyes just glow?” Her BFFs laughed.

“Yes. All Jegfars have the FRL26 gene now. It comes with the starter kit.”

“Cool.”

“Tracie please don’t feel excluded, just jump in, you are not like them, you have a V, so we don’t need to have private girl chats away from you. You are one of us. Do you and Porthos want to have more kids?”

“Can I be D’Artagnan?”

“Sure. You can borrow building materials from either of mine. I mean you won’t be stepping on my toes if you want to ask them, you can let them know, that I think that would be neat. Our children cannot fall for each other, because. I am their half sister for real, which means Charlie’s DNA and mine would be the only DNA the kid is getting. I know that is normal, but if one of yours, falls for one of mine. Mine have more than have all of their DNA from the same source. Yours would have half from that same source and only a fourth different from Charlie. I am a Geneticist. It would get dicey from there if we do not start adding in some different DNA. That will eventually be part of determining who can join the pack, but we are not there yet. Sorry, I babble when I am nervous. And I gave you permission before I cleaned it up to, I am okay with you asking. Big Blooper.”

“We love the idea and you can always hide behind my Delta, she is fierce and has punched them before.” They all laughed. Dean smiled at her having friends, beside the people she was sleeping with. He looked over at Sam, he was smiling as he watched her interact with her old friends and her one new one. She seemed happy. They smiled at each other.

Dean tried to see how far the connection worked when it wasn’t his mates.

”Sully, can you hear me?” Dean tried.

”Crystal. Want us to pack it up and be ready to make tracks? If so, does this mean you and Mighty Mouse are recovered. What about Jo?”

”We have the same motto as your former pack allegiance, The Mighty Marines. We never leave a man behind. Jo and Leo, Charlie and Tracie are on this conference call. Our Omega is too busy bouncing up and down asking about our children to just join the call.” Dean and everyone else laughed, she stopped bouncing so fast it made Jo and Leo dizzy, because they were still getting used to their being able to catch each movement.

”Hi, Sully and everyone else who can hear. I love you all! How are the babies?”

”I spoke to Ellen and Nikki, last night. Couldn't understand much but Moma and Daa and Daadee!” She told Ellen in her head that she wants Mommy, she could feel her again, when will she be here?”

“Please when you call to let them know we are heading out. Tell the angel, Lord willing Moma, Daa and Daadee, will be home tonight.“ Java was smiling huge and everyone in range was floating on sunshine too!

When the doctor came back to discharge his patients’, there were lots of people waiting out of the way for their family to be sprung. “Some of this is delicate in nature. May we have a moment?” Sully had appointed his self, head of pack security, even named himself “Fővédő.”

”Not unless, my king, forces it. I advise against leaving our “Royal Family” alone, anymore.” Sully said in his deepest bass, laced with growls for emphasis.

”You heard what the man said, so spill, they are going to hear anyway.” Sully had also decided except for very secure intimate moments, they should have their connections open to Sully and Janey. Dean said that was because he got off on it. Sully had laughed and wriggled his eyebrows.

”Okay. Sam, your physical injuries are completely healed like they were never there. We already discussed what your Psychological needs will be. He handed Sam some papers on what to watch for with those types of injuries. Dean, you are also completely healed. But be gentle with things for a week or two, just to make sure. He handed Dean the same handouts he had given Sam. They smiled at each other. Java, I will be honest, you shouldn’t be here. You were hypovolemic, you had severe tearing to both the front and the back, one of your ribs punctured your lung and sepsis was setting in, you had concussive injuries to your head, your eye socket was fractured, your body temperature was 94.6 you shouldn't be alive, you were bleeding freely from your wrists.”

”Excuse me, Doctor, why don't we agree that I was messed up and now I’m not. Then you hand me a bunch of papers, tell me to talk things out with someone I trust. Then we wave bye-bye and I get to go home.” She smiled warmly at him. He smiled back and handed her the papers. Then he waved bye-bye.

Java ran over and climbed Sully and hugged him. “I thought I was never going to see you again. I wanted to hear that voice say, “Mighty Mouse” one more time.” Then she leaped over to Janey and hugged her. I wanted to hear you call me, “Ladybug” again. I love you both so much.” They both couldn't stop smiling, their energetic little bundle of danger was back.

Sam turned around and Java scrambled up. She buried her face in his hair. She wurred and leaned over and kissed her other Alpha, then she went back to wurring, in Sam’s hair. Everybody laughed because by the time they got to the car, she was sound asleep, having relaxed herself to sleep. Sam carefully put her in the backseat and buckled her in. Everybody told everybody else to be careful, stay with everyone and give plenty of time for stopping for gas. Then they were back on I-90, heading west in no time. They made one stop for gas everyone stayed together everyone but Janey went inside and Janey stood by Java’s door. Alicia was waiting for Max who went with the group to pay. He tossed her a bottled water when he came back out and they got back in and buckled up. Sully handed Janey coffee light, she sipped it and decided it would definitely keep her awake until next week and she shook her head. Dean and Sam slipped in and shut their doors. Java put her arms around Sam’s neck and whispered in his ear. She had on an A-line skirt that had purple wildflowers over a white background and purple cotton cropped tee. She leaned back and raised her skirt just enough to tell she’d either forgot or didn’t wear any undies on purpose.

”Dean, I know I’m up, but do you mind driving? I need to work some kinks out.” Sam got out.

“You will never work out your kinks, Sammy.” He smiled as Dean slid into the driver’s seat.

”Keep your eyes on the road.” Sammy teased.

Dean muttered under his breath and waited for a space big enough for the caravan to get on the road together. Everyone who was driving and the co-pilots were looking for any cars that got on a little too suddenly or had GA plates. Then they got back on the highway.

Sam was impatient even though they had therapeutic sex that morning, it felt like it had been years since he had been in her. She moved her skirt out of the way, top and bottom and Sam pulled down his jeans and bared his butt. Dean shook his head, Sam not wearing any meant he, Dean Winchester, male slut was the only one of them who wore undies. Dean decided he was going to start checking before they leave the house. No undies, he gets to have fun, wherever they are when he checks. He smiled he liked that idea.

Sam slid slowly into her. She moaned, one long moan, and came. Sam pulled up her tee and found her beautiful breasts unbound. He sucked a nipple in and teased it until she was chanting his name, then he switched nipples, she chanted his name. She clinched him, he pulled out and kept nibbling on her areolas, when she came, he slammed back in and she moaned his name in pleasure. He kept up the strength of his thrusts and sped them up, she came again, then asked him to pull out. She turned over and dropped one leg off the seat and pushed her butt up at him. Sam turned her back over and put both legs over his shoulders before he slid in slow. She said she was okay, but Sam used his Alpha timbre that he or anybody else was not to use her ass, until he was sure everything was okay. She wurred at him and kissed his forearm.

”I love you, so much. I get caught up in how much I enjoy what we can do for each other I forget to think about if we should do it for each other.” He kissed her neck and sucked a huge hickey there, she came, he smiled.

“No more coming until I say.” She nodded her head. Sam kissed her and started moving slowly, by the time he came she was begging him, he took pity on her and told her to come. His knot locked them together and he came, he turned them on their sides, made sure her top was back in place and her skirt was as much as he could. She was asleep with a smile on her face. He just put his arm around her to make sure she didn't fall of the seat when they weren’t locked together. Then he rested his head above hers and pulled her head into his shoulder.

Sam thought to himself that what he wanted from Dean would definitely have to wait until they were home, because he needed to reclaim his brother’s ass. He didn’t care how cavemanesque it sounded; he was to be the last one to have it always. Even when they swung, he had to go claim his ass and her front. So, after he proved to his brother that he was going nuts without his ass. She started wurring, and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. There was so much love in it, he misted, then she went back to sleep. Sam laughed. She was a handful and she was theirs.

Dean stopped and double checked the address and then Ellen walked out with Nikki, who was yelling for her Moma! She looked like she was between ten months and a year. Sam thought for a second what did it mean, that she was growing so fast, then he shut it off and just watched as Dean backed into the garage. Dean got out and hugged Ellen and thanked her for taking care of the munchkins. She smiled and said that he had been helping to take care of hers. Jo jumped out of the truck and grabbed her Mom. There were tears and jabbering over each other. Then Ellen grabbed Leo and told him, she was so glad he had been there for Jo, and congratulations, again! Then she grabbed and hugged Charlie and Tracie tightly. Sam smiled, then crept out of the back seat and made it look like he was just waking up Java. Dean just shook his head. Java took off to Nikki, who reached for Moma. She put her hands on Java’s face and you could tell they were having a major convo. Sam was curious, they were talking to each other in Gaelic. Bobby hugged her, she squeezed him back. Then he handed her an envelope with John’s writing on the front. She winced and her Alphas were instantly there.

”You want privacy, HoneyBear?”

She shook her head no. They stood close by the connection open to them only.

_Kitten,_

_I am writing this after I lost the right to call you that. This is part of what I was doing while you were healing the damage I’d done. After I escaped from HO. I commissioned this house. I took a guess who would be with you when you needed a fortress. That is what I built a fortress. The road that leads up to the house is pressure sensitive, for a forty pound child to a semi. I had a witch ward it so anyone who means you harm cannot enter onto the property. I left detailed instructions for the security in the command post. There is a bomb shelter that is fully stocked and situated with power located inside the shelter, to power and surveil the property. Please tell Sam and Dean, that I wished that I had done better by them and by you. I loved all of you. HO started messing with me with drugs from the time I got back from Vietnam, way before Candace and I met or she made the fateful decision to leave you with me. They knew that you were filleted by Viper. They started controlling me with drugs to change my proclivities from then forward. They told me the whole, disgusting story because they had meant for me to end up dead then. I left the file in the filing cabinet in your office. Dean and Sam, you each have one. Their file said that Dean talked about raising horses and that Sam talked about working with books or writing them. You all have computers for your personal use. If you want to learn about herbal healing like you mentioned and grow them in the pre-tested, organic garden space, you can easily do that. I have an account for you in town, under your no doubt, married name of Winchester. The balance of the account is in a numbered account on the Isle of Man, that only you will know the password to. Think of your happy life, with your brothers for the password, then change the letters to numbers. Wherever I am, I am so proud of you. I wanted this here for you to come home to, when you get rid of the DBs, those weird frozen things and HO. Hopefully, there will be good looking grandchildren. Live free and happy, my children. Take the life with both hands that I failed to give you. I decided you don’t need to know where the money came from, just suffice it to say, when you are done with the mission you told me you had when you were twelve. They won’t need it._

_Love,_

_John_

Ellen took Nikki so Sam could put his arms around his mates. They were both crying, they were the ones who were let down by a father. He thought of Dean and Bobby as his fathers. He wurred to comfort them.

"Sam will you find DJ and bring him to our room. I think we could use a little alone time.” Her voice was trembling and she was shaking. Sam noticed that Dean was a little shaky himself they had all been through so much. Ellen hugged her and kissed her nose. “I can probably build you another Roadhouse, but please let it be here. I need you.“ She started sobbing. Dean picked her up and Sam showed up with the babies. The master suite had a nursery suite off it, they each had a crib in it. But they piled onto the bed with the babies protected between the three of them. They just sat there dealing with everything they’d been through.

Java told them about her weird dream, the morning she woke up.

“As long as you don’t decide to become an icicle, he can send you all the freaky dreams he wants.” Dean kissed her. She smiled.

”I am going to put the sleeping babies in their crib and take a shower then it’s time for a threesome.” She smiled as she sashayed away.

”Hello, Big Brother. I’ve missed your ass.” Sam kissed Dean deeply. “And that magical mouth.” Sam started opening Dean up with his tongue. Dean moaned and passed him the coconut flavored lube. “Then I think we need to remark our sassy little Omega. Because in the morning she will get back to training. Then helping with the weapon. We probably won’t see much of her awake.” Sam smiled as Dean moaned and agreed.

When they had finished playing with each other, they realized that Java was still not back. She was curled up, holding her knees to herself, with her face down in her folded arms, she was rocking. Her face was pale. The water was scalding hot and her toes were red from the heat. She wouldn’t look up, Dean turned off the water and she started trying to climb through the wall to get away from the cold, that seemed to fill the room. She was making her fingers bleed as she tried to tunnel through tile. Dean touched her and she screamed, high, piercing terrified screams, they were glad that they had a noise shield up for privacy. But Sully and Janey were on their way discretely. If they were still, she stopped trying to go through the tile. She stuck her fingers in her ears, hard they actually went in to the first knuckle. Apparently, it hadn’t worked because she started banging her head on the shower floor, she had made her forehead bleed. Dean was ordering her to stop in his Alpha Timbre, but she couldn’t hear, so he tried in his thoughts. She screamed that he was not her Alpha, she knew he was dead and that she had seen the bodies, so just stop, kill me! KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME! Sam tried to restrain her and an electric current shocked him into letting go. She was crying again. “Why did you kill the babies too? You are the monster? You choked a newborn to death. What monster does that even, you are a demon, demons do that! She looked at Dean and ran a bleeding finger down his face. “I miss you and Sammy and Nikki and DJ, I will figure out how to be with you. I promise. I didn’t mean to live. They didn’t give me a choice. They are going to leave me locked in here forever, because I am not aging. But I will beat them and come to you. She dropped her hand and started muttering in a foreign language. She was behind a shield they didn’t even know she could do that. “Lorg dòigh, lorg dòigh” Sam finally caught what she was muttering. He went and grabbed a book from the shelves, that he had noticed when they first came in.

Sam’s blood went cold. He ran back in he was shouting at Dean. “Stop her! Stop her!” Everything slowed down. Java smiled sadly at Dean and she took the screw that her bashing against the wall had brought down when she caved in below the shelves that had been added for shampoo and body wash. She put it to her throat and pushed it in. Dean pushed through the shield, which shocked him badly, he took her hand down, but left the screw in her neck. Sam grabbed her hands. Dean stopped breathing he felt it, Sully started CPR on Dean and got his heart started. Janey put charmed handcuffs on Java, she couldn’t get out of them, especially weakened from the blood loss and other damage. She looked at Janey, with such hatred, it was shocking.

“How dare you? You British twat! How dare you make yourself look like my mother. When I kill you, it will be with pain, you can’t even imagine. It will take me days, to give you all you are owed, kill me now, or you will wish you had. I promise.” She spit in Janey’s face with the same hate on her face, then she turned away and refused to look at her again.

“What did someone do to my Ladybug?” Janey started crying. How do we fix this, she will die when we pull out the screw!”

About two minutes later she was unconscious. They had her in what would become medical, hooked up to monitors. Mags got blood and did an extensive hallucinogenic panel, as well as standard body function tests.

Adrienne and Janice discussed the best way to get the screw out, the x-ray showed that Dean had saved her life. She stabbed between her exterior and interior jugular veins on her left side, the screw had not puncture either or any other major vessel. They were in awe at her bad fortune and her good luck. Adrienne was prepared to clamp the vessel closed, if the removal scraped either vessel enough for it to bleed. Janice yelled at everyone to be quiet. She took a deep breath, focused and told Adrienne on three.

“One, Two, Three.” Janice clamped the screw and pulled, firmly but gently enough not to scrape anything. Adrienne covered the ¼ inch wide in diameter hole with a sterile gauze. She uncovered it when Janice was ready to stitch the hole closed, to prevent infection. They still gave her a megadose of Tricillin by injection.

They talked about her ears she had seriously damaged her hearing structures. Janice cleaned one side and Adrienne the other side. They both started crying because she was deaf for life, it was doubtful she could regrow them or that she would live through it, her vitals were low and slow.

Mags waited for Janice to turn around. She had been poisoned. “It was Mescaline often used for torture by three letter agencies. Had to have been recently. I found it in her blood, book says only detectable by blood for 24 hours. Janey and Sully had gotten her purse and the skirt she had on today. They found a popular mini chocolate taffy candies in her purse.”

“ I remember they had them at the hospital billing window. Mighty Mouse kept sneaking them into her bag and the nurse had pretended not to notice. She said they never kept stuff like that out, usually lollipops or stickers for the little ones, but not candy. Must have been put there by another shift. Mighty Mouse said she had loved them since she was little, her father used to buy them for her.” Sully said, his voice was velvety and soft, it usually meant someone would be dead soon. They had hurt his whole family Dean was healing the damage done to his heart by walking through her shield. Janey was still crying from the way Mighty Mouse had looked at her. Sully looked at her cell phone, it was passcode protected, he as Fővédő knew the passcodes to all their phones, for this exact reason.

“She stripped, she was dancing for us, driving us crazy and saying not until she showered. Her phone rang, she was wiggling her perfect ass at us, then she frowned and hung up. She said it was a heavy breather. She sat the phone down and went around the corner and stuck her butt back around and wiggled some more, laughed and went to shower, we jumped each other and nodded off, she wasn’t in bed. So, we went to see if she fell asleep in the shower, because of how rough the last few days have been and found her with hot water on, we turned it off and she went crazy, it was like the hot water was holding something back, then she started crying about killing all of us and them locking her up forever, but she would kill them and find away to be with us. She was muttering in Gaelic, when I looked up the phrase, I told Dean to stop her.” Sam was going into shock. They got him in a bed and hooked up.

Whoever is long gone from the clinic. They screen their employees, make sure they don’t belong to any known hate groups, race or species. This was meant to get her specifically, who knows what “John told them about her while they tortured him. That would seem innocuous and he would have answered to stop the pain for a second or two.” Ash offered.

Max and Alicia came in, they had been resting, they walked in and Alicia ran in the bathroom and got sick. Max hurried over to Java. “What happened?”

“Hallucinogen in candy. They planted the suggestion by phone. She tried to kill herself to join all of us, who Ketch and company had shown her the dead bodies of, including the children. She did the damage trying to stop whatever nonhuman thing was teasing her about never seeing us again. It was held back by hot water. I turned it off and she went crazy, tried to claw through the tiles, banged her head on the floor, poke her own ear drums out, then stabbed herself in the throat with a screw, but somehow missed any vessels. The skull fracture seems to be into the brain cavity and the fractured piece of skull is in four pieces, none have impacted the brain, but they will as the swelling continues, putting her in a coma might help, but with the mescaline in her system, it might kill her or there could be a secondary trigger, such as inducing a coma.” Janice sat down hard.

“I can try to heal her, but we need to know what they said.” Max said quietly. Alicia came up and held his hand. “Lish, can you look into her mind and see what they said on the call?”

“I’ll try. You don’t think that might be a trigger?”

“We came here, so the clinic person might not know about us.” Max answered. He kissed her hand.

“Java, if you can hear me honey, hang on. They are flushing the drug out of your system and we are with you. You made it to us, so just stay there, don’t move, or they might come back.” She said on a closed connection to Max. Thoughtforms, shadow, a dozen or so, this is very dark magic. The drug may have started things, but it also let the thoughtforms hide. We will need to tweak the warding.” She closed her eyes and held her connected thumb and index finger and closed fists over Java’s still form. She opened her eyes and her pupils had blown with the power she was using. She asked Max for him to take the words down. “You…did…not…kill…anyone…at…HO…they…killed…your…family…even…the…babies…you…are…trapped…and…powerless…only…way…to…them…is…your…death.” Alicia started choking. Max said part of a Gaelic exorcism. Alicia stopped choking. “Is there an exorcism we all know or is there a book, close by. Sam took one out of the book he had been holding, it was a Latin Bible. He ran to the copy machine in the medical office and made copies. Then he ran back out and handed them around. “Alicia is a focus, so we will all touch her and the exorcism will be filtered through her and join into one powerful exorcism, instead of several smaller ones. They all touched Alicia, Missouri protected her head and had Max protect her heart. They began to read.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”

Java screamed high-pitched and loud enough that some of the glass instruments shattered and the windows blew. She writhed and they could see her body bubbling like a pot of darkened water. She started coughing. Bobby yelled over her screaming and the spirit wind that started blowing. “Repeat it, until she is clean, until they come out!” Java screamed, her eyes rolled white and she looked at Bobby.

“You trying to do what your buddy Rufus wanted, kill her? Huh, Bobby? You are doing a good job? She is really yours by the way. Candace was a major slut, she told you no, cause she didn’t want you to be with her out of pity. Look at all that lie, put this little whore through! Time to slay!” A high pitched maniacal giggle started coming out of a mouth in her belly. Then one in a hole in her head. Maybe I should pull out an eye, would you still want to fuck her then Charlie? She is curious, now that she has had sex with a woman. She liked it. Janey, I bet you can’t wait to feel this soft, young skin in your mouth again.”

“Nobody stop!” Bobby said. He cried as he kept saying it, Java started choking and testicles came out of her mouth.

“That’s where you left them Sam, that’s why she runs things because she ate your balls, your brother never had any. He let Dad shove it up his ass, now he let’s his little brother shove it up his ass, if she had lived, he would have been the first to want Java to peg him. He really enjoyed having that huge piece of man meat shoved up there, you were probably too busy watching Java getting loose to save your ass again. But Dean had wood and he shot his load across the room when the guy was done. If he hadn’t been unconscious, he would have begged for more. You know he fists himself in the shower he is so desperate to have something up his ass. Too bad he and this bitch are going to die and pull your ass into the grave with them.” The high pitched voice was coming from between Java’s legs. Janice looked at the monitor. She started to stop.

“If you do, she dies, Janice. She would rather die with her soul intact than live trapped in there with those things!”

Janice cried but she kept saying it. Java screamed in her own voice. “Please don’t stop! I love you, all! I want to be free of them!” She screamed again, this time, end over end over end, nonstop. The boiling started again and she screamed, flung her head back, first one black inky, shadowy form came out and was sucked out the window and screamed as it burst into a million particles and was blown off the property, it happened fourteen more times, then Java flatlined. Max started calling on every healing spell he had ever heard so did Alicia. Missouri jumped in and so did Charlie. Her heart started beating normally and she started to breathe. They heard her skull heal itself, then her fingers, then her ears. They all got quiet. Sam whispered her name.

“Sam? Why are you whispering?” He saw everything come back to her. “Janey. Where is my Janey?”

“I’m right here. I know you thought I was Bevell pretending to be me, to hurt you. I am proud. That was a very scary look you gave me.” Janey smiled. Java did too. Then she squeezed her tight. “I love you so much. Sully?” He came and hugged both of them.

“There are two men here who have been given permission to take you back to your suite. And I am told that your sisters took your children so you and your men can make more.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed then she cried and held on to him.

“It was so real. A part of me, still keeps expecting for you to turn into Ketch. It was horrible, you were all laid side by side and butchered.” She was shaking and starting to drop. Sully signaled her men. Dean scooped her up and Sam covered Java’s butt, which was his butt, he had proclaimed ownership over her butt.

“That is mine. You may not look unless I give you permission, even when it is bare as the day she was born. Turn your heads.” They all laughed. Java chuckled, she was still dropping, but they were going to be okay.

When Dean got her upstairs, they took her in the hall bathroom and they filled the tub and Sam and Dean washed her from head to toe. She was purring and completely relaxed when Sam carried her to bed. He put her in present. Dean made her squeak when he licked her perineum. When her mouth was open, Sam slipped his tip in. She smiled and pushed him all the way in, Sam moaned, when she swallowed hard. By morning they had christened every room of their suite/apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> her ideal life with her brothers is=a boring, small town life, so in numbers that would be =
> 
> 1+2+15+18+9+14+7+19+13+1+12+12+20+15+23+14+12+9+6+5=
> 
> 1+2+6+9+9+5+7+1+4+1+3+3+2+6+5+5+3+9+6+5=
> 
> 20 digit code = 12699571413326553965 is her passcode to her account on The Isle of Mann.
> 
> The HO really wanted John's hide, but they never got a chance at it, he knew the DB would catch him first. He walked away with 898million Euros and 1 million in Kuwati Dinar in U.S. money that would be: I hate math, but I figured it might bug someone other than me.
> 
> 1 KWD = 3.26 USD, so $3,260,000  
> 1 EUR = 1.16 USD, so $1,041,680,000
> 
> So the little girl who came to her Daddy with a $100 dollar bill pinned inside her coat and a few hundred dollars in her savings account and millions in trust for schooling, until she turns 18 and then it was hers. Was left by the man who pimped her out sometimes for food or gas, $1,044,940,000. She is a billionaire, she immediately had their names added but because she knew how they would react, she never told them, it was in her will and the POA papers if she was trapped in a coma or crazy.


	4. Who Is This Girl In The Mirror?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they work on the weapon to stop the DBs, Java begins to feel and think less and less like a human. She begins to become depressed as she feels unwanted. She can stay on the path she is on, becoming a Jegfar, wherever it leads or become a Dervor. Is Heaven even still an option? If she has a soul, has she tarnished it irrevocably? If she lets her Dervor in, and becomes a Cold One, what happens to Dean and Sam or Nikki and DJ. Maybe she should end herself before she looks in the mirror and doesn’t know that person or where Java went?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️
> 
> NONCON/CON ASTRAL SEX
> 
> MAJOR DEPRESSIVE EPISODE 
> 
> SUICIDAL IDEATION 
> 
> SUICIDE ATTEMPT
> 
> LOSS OF CONTROL BY AN ALPHA WITH A DISOBEDIENT OMEGA

Max, Alicia and Java stood under the direct full moon, sky clad, holding hands and calling the corners by traditions as old as time. When the circle glowed around them, they lifted the forty pound chunk of obsidian into the air and with their power combined they sent it too far down in the earth to be dug under. Max’s eyes glowed purple as he chanted an ancient spell, he took Java’s outstretched hand and sliced her arm deep and long with his ritual bolline. Her blood poured from her arm into the hole in the Earth, which slowly closed until you could no longer tell the ground had been disturbed there.

”As long as any exist

that carry my blood.

No thing can harm

any who live upon this land.

The Power of Light

Will forever snuff out The Power of the Left Hand.

We call upon Our Holy Father on this moonlit night.

To make sure this gift offered to you shall forever protect and shelter

This land as sanctuary for The Jeg Tronja Clan

To commit my life in service is my plan.”

She shook violently for a moment and a crystalline thought form left her and flew down into the ground where the hole had been.

”I have given my blood to the land.

I will spell still more to protect it and those who live upon this land.”

She swayed from the blood loss.

”No enemy may enter here be they in body, spirit or thought.

For it is peace and safety my blood and life have bought.”

She poured a large vial of blessed water Into the ground. She lifted her hands palms cupped and facing up to receive God’s Blessing. She smiled serenely as light poured into her, through her and into the ground.

”By the power of The Holy Trinity, Father, Son, and Holy Ghost.

My Sovereign Lord has blessed us, upon our land He shines, so sings The Heavenly Host

I call upon the ageless, blessed power of Three Times Three.

As I will so mote it be.”

Max and Alicia watched in amazement as the circle powered itself down. Max held Java up and Alicia helped her put on her navy blue dress with tiny buttons, that her numb fingers couldn’t quite manage. They each supported her as they went back in the house. She stood up straight and took a deep breath and she rejuvenated head to toe.

”You should go back to bed, Hummingbird.” Max said concerned.

“Go crawl between them, take their warmth, they still love you.” She looked so sad.

”I am always welcomed by my kitchen. When I woke up, they were holding each other. Which means Dean rolled off of me last night and turned to Sam. I'm stuck in the triad, but I don’t have to stick around to be told how much they wish it was just the two of them. We met professionally last night. I took of my clothes and went to shower, they followed, we had shower sex, which with two, huge men is anything but romantic or bonding. Then I pleasured Sam and Dean was too rough, it hurt, he pulled out when his knot left him then rolled so I wasn’t in my regular spot. It has been getting more and more distant between us since I massacred 30 people to save them. I was pretty sure I was going to die I could feel it happening.” She preheated the ovens and started make dough. “I guess that is finally too monstrous for them. I wish I had just died but the Dervor, I told you about saved me.” She sniffed hard. “Go get some more rest, thank you for helping me. Missouri’s gift is different and the energy would be wrong.” She tiptoed and kissed each cheek. “I love you both.”

”We love you too, Sweetie.” Alicia hugged her. She looked at Max with fear in her eyes when she could feel how small Java was. She was toned and deadly, but she was disappearing slowly. Max hugged her from behind and she relaxed in their arms. How did someone with two husbands who were nymphos, not touch her enough for her to feel full inside? Max would be talking to their, whatever he was called, as soon as he could pull him away. He rubbed her knuckles and then kissed them, which made her blush like always. He reluctantly let go and they went back to bed.

Sam woke up first the next morning. He realized from the fact that Dean’s morning wood was poking his thigh, that Java hadn’t come to bed. If she had, even though she got up at four, Dean would still be on the outside. He just went back to sleep if he woke up at all. The only reason he’d be right against Sam is if he was looking for warmth in his sleep. Sam looked down and thanked whoever cleared the junk out of the way so they found each other in this way. Dean was beautiful, strong, kind, loyal, brave and sometimes acted like he was two, other times he seemed ancient. Sam gently ran his hand over Dean’s silky hair then he kissed his temple softly.

”Dean, wake up.” He whispered in his ear. Dean partially opened one eye. He saw the concern in his mate’s eyes. He opened both eyes and sat up.

”What’s wrong? Where’s HoneyBear?” Dean looked around the suite. He opened the connection to just her. “Where are you and why didn’t you come to bed last night?”

”I fixed breakfast and moved it into the conference room, why we have a conference room, with those food warmer things is beyond me. I am setting up for first official meeting. Complete with white board, handbooks and an official name for us, which I need your approval over. We can’t work on weaponizing things until we are secure and everyone is clear on stuff. Please dress, both of you and come down. I have the munchkins down here in the playpen and swing. Nikki said “Daddy!”, clear as day. DJ can stand up by himself. I have freshly made coffee, and homemade cinnamon rolls, with cream cheese frosting and orange sweet rolls, with the glaze that reminds you of Tang, eggs, bacon, homemade sausage, home fries, honey butter biscuits. Others are arriving. I am not wearing a stitch under my dress.” She said innocently.

”You being raunchy, orange rolls, your freshly ground coffee, we are on our way.” Dean finished, got dressed for the day, so did Sam, they just got dressed because her rolls disappeared quickly.

Sam just gawked. She had it all setup like some corporate breakfast meeting. He saw cheese danish and veggie sausage. He kissed Dean on the cheek and went for a danish. Dean just chuckled as he headed for the orange rolls and coffee. He did a double take as he looked over at her. She had just the front of her hair pulled back with a Celtic patterned silver barrette. The rest fell free to her waist. She had on silver stud earrings, and the major shocker was the Peter Pan collared dress that went to mid-calf. The collar was a white eyelet. The dress had tiny white flower buttons down the front and she had buttoned all but the last two on bottom and top two. The dress was navy blue and so were the 5-inch high navy closed toe heels she had on. She look like a prim little intern at a huge corporation. Then he remembered what was under the dress and he sat down before anyone noticed his excitement.

”Please can I have your attention everyone.” Everyone turned to look at her. “Please have a seat.” When everyone was seated, she said, “This is our first pack meeting. We have a lot to discuss and decide. This afternoon we will start figuring out how to build a weapon that will take out our enemies, The Deathbringers and only them. We do not want other groups eradicated, many live peaceably on the outskirts of civilization and have never tasted human. I have a group of friends who are hereditary werewolves who live peacefully, and none of them eat long pig, would never consider doing it. You each have a notebook and if you would please turn to the first page, our leader, our Vezetò, will take over.” She sat down at the far end where The Omega belonged. Dean could feel her trembling. He fought down the murderous jealousy when Max put his arm around her and pulled her close.

”I hate speeches, etc. but she is right the sooner we govern ourselves, the sooner we can get to work to end one of the two primary groups that want us all dead. It won’t take long before we end up on the hunter radar, if I am honest, in the before times, I would have hunted us. The government and their secret labs and organizations will be another problem. There isn’t a person in this room they wouldn’t cage like a rat, and either kill or figure out a military application for. So anyway, “I’m the Vezetò, or leader. Anyone have any problem with this, it is the only time, it will not be taken as a...” There were smiles all around the room as he flipped through pages. “Kihivas or challenge which is to the death. You will officially become Kihivo, and Halott a Csomaghoz or a Dead To The Pack, any who communicate with you will be taken as joining you and become Csomaghoz, as well.” Dean waited, he hated this crap, but if it will in some arcane and stupid way keep his pack safe, he would do it. No one said anything. “Okay, moving on. Sam will be my Hadnagy or lieutenant. No position under mine is debatable. Sully will be our third and our Fővédő or chief protector, Janey will be Vedo the other protector, their main job is protecting the, Kiralyi Familie or The Royal Family.” Dean sighed. Sam patted his hand. Dean looked around the room, at all the hard work HoneyBear had put into this, how much she wanted this taken care of so they would have structure locked in and there would be no infighting. He knew she would kill everyone at this table if forced to save Sam, the kids or himself from them and it would kill her. Then he looked up into her eyes which were more blue than tawny today and they had a sheen of tears. He blew her a kiss. “Then they are to protect and recruit to protect The Jeg Tronja Clan of The Ice Throne Clan. They also will protect at all times before either the Vezetò or Hadnagy, the, this one has many roles, The Stratéga, Tudos, Kiralyi Tenyeszto, Bunteto, and above all else Az Elet Adoja. Translated and found in your notebooks, the strategist, one of the scientists, the royal breeder. She looked all this up and we had a choice between, German, Hungarian and Romanian as the Pack Language. She consulted with the father-in-law of a close friend and with an ancient pack’s current leader who loves her and said without what seems like silly things in place to cement the structure all of us will screw up and possibly get everyone else killed. So, punisher, no one here can say she is not uniquely adept at the job, and as our source of continuing if injured, etc. our giver of life.”

”Vezetò May I have permission to speak?” Sam said formally to help others see how important this crap was.

”Yes, Hadnagy. Go ahead.” Dean felt faintly ridiculous, he didn’t understand yet but Lauren’s pack had come from the Old World where they had existed since 900 B.C. to the new in the late 1600s and had survived here and thrived, because of structure, everyone knows there part in the continued survival of the pack.

”Before he says her name, you all know who this is. She couldn’t assign the job of punisher to another because she will not ask someone to do something like that if she can’t, which means she took it, she also wanted to be the Hoher or executioner, for the same reason. So, please if you can officially take on of those titles the Kiralyi Familie will be forever grateful. She has a tendency to overload her plate. Thank you.” Sam sat back down.

”What he said. The entire list is in your folder, but if one of our doctors would like to be official doctor and the other a tudos, please let me know. Missouri is our pack Boszokarny or witch/seer or Missouri if you would rather have a twin do it. We chose this way, because the twins are Jegfars, taught how to fight and hunt and have no problem killing an enemy.”

”I’m fine, Vezetò. May I speak freely?”

”Of course, as one of our Idosek or elders your input is highly valued.” Dean tried not to snicker.

”I in my capacity of Idosebb, bring before our Vezetò the topic that while we are trying to prepare for two wars where, she is crucial to the success of both efforts. And she needs to be able to fend off psychic attacks and any physical attacks that may come at her, she needs to be rested. She’s bouncing in her seat, she has had so much tea, add that she is so hyped up on caffeine, which she is allergic to, but risked it for energy, that she could run the perimeter in record time. The load she is taking on may be too much, she has two infants on top of it. Her energy is going to bottom out, it is better that she get a little rest.”

”Thank you, Missouri. That is why we are asking for people to scout the Vintersmaling sight. This is dangerous. If the DB catch you, you will be using the connection, to ask one of the twins to kill you, please. We know she can get in and out with her two fave backups, but she is needed in the first steps of the weapon. Just so everybody knows, this room in magically soundproof. The entire estate is sound proofed and no one can come on the property that means any of us harm. The sign made of wood, with the words burned into it Örök Szentély and weatherproofed is fitted with cameras and the name of our home, Eternal Sanctuary. The globe that surrounds us is from a blessed stone, far into the Earth. We could take a direct hit from a WMD and not notice. We also have technological security in place. Please read your packets thoroughly, because not knowing something broke Csomag Törvény or Pack law, is not a defense against breaking it. Those of you who will be going on the raid who will not be working on the weapon right now, please meet me in the War Room, you have maps.

“Vezetò, May I ask a couple of questions?” Leo asked with no hint of a chuckle in his voice.

”Yes.”

”Will we at some point recruit others? And when we have killed the two most visible enemies, will we return to hunting human-eating monsters? Leo asked with curiosity. And if there are those among us who are not Jegfars who need become Jegfar, this is pretty much the deadline for conversion to be over in time.

”I do not think we will recruit at all, but I am not closed to the idea, if the recruits can accept my leadership, a few more Jegfars would come in handy strategically. Of course, if the person has always been an ally, is infected with one of the other strains and is dying, and clearly requests it, if they can make it here, then after a thorough reading by those of us who can, and full disclosure, they will be granted permission.” He looked around. Everybody seemed ready to get on with their days. “Thanks everyone. Breakfast is over!” Dean smiled and picked up an orange roll. “Ah... the meeting I just spoke of will be held in the War Room at Eleven. Can I meet with Bobby, Jody, Ellen and Travis please in my office. Thanks!” They both looked around for their Omega and she was gone. She and the babies were out of the room quickly. They both smiled lecherously as they thought of possibilities as to where she went and where they could meet her.

”I need to convert whoever wants it. If you helped, we could get where we both want to be faster.” He nibbled on Sam’s ear. They both smiled as they entered the office. Those who needed conversion were lounging on Cowboy brown, leather furniture, decorated with throws and rock and Oak walls, it suited him to a tee, even had a display cabinet for his guns. John might have built the house, but his HoneyBear had decorated each room. Dean had Janice standing by.

”What I got to say is hard for me to say, some of you are like my parents, but now we are talking the health of my Omega. She will run into Vintersmaling armed only with her rage if one of you gets killed or taken before you can be changed. You are welcome to stay here until the DB threat is over, but then you will be a liability if we have to make sure to get you to safety every time there is danger. Missouri is exempt because, the Pack witch usually is not pack, because it can alter abilities. So, if you want to do this, please stay, you will be taken care of and Janice here will give you something to sleep through a good portion of the pain. If you are not interest, please leave and know we will always love you and respect your choice. Nobody left.

”WOW! You are all sure?”

Everybody said they were sure and wanted to get it over with, Bobby added that last part in. They randomly picked names and called the name they picked. Janice cut each brother’s arm and they each bit their two. They all fainted, Dean caught Ellen and Sam caught Jody and they each lowered them into a chair. Dean turned around to ask Janice a question that had to deal with them being too old. And reached for his gun when Ellen sat up.

”Guess, I don’t have any romantic feelings for you, Dean I sure am sorry, but there’s no need to shoot me.”

“Why are you all up and moving around?” Sam asked sniffing to make sure they weren’t human anymore.

”I decided not to say anything, but I suspected that those who got bitten by you or Sam would convert as quickly as the two of you converted after Java bit you. I am glad they won’t be out of commission. Java trying to take care of the babies and cook every meal, on top of everything else would have been a bit much, but we never would have heard about it.”

”Well welcome to The Jeg Tronja Clan, officially, read your notebook thoroughly.” Dean cleared his throat Janice has a PSA.”

”You might have already notice one positive side effect. Your libido will kick into high drive and there have been no indications that changes. For the women, if you had already done menopause or were in it. You won’t finish, you won’t have your monthly, but you will go into heat at various times in the month, but always the same time. The Kiralyi Familie has their heat/rut beginning two days before the full moon and ending two days after the full moon. You will notice smell is much more sensitive than before, you will be able to tell if your mate or child has been in the room. You will understand why our Vezetò made it Csomag Törvény or Pack Law that touching the Omega during your heat and especially during hers, is an offense given A Halal Buhalál Buntetes, the death penalty. Which will be administered by the Vezetò personally. I am emphasizing this now, because I captured a bit of liquid pheromone from her. Sam walked over to the door, locked it and crossed his arms to show their bulk, glowered at the room. “Vezetò, are you ready?” Dean nodded. Janice unstopped the vial; her scent was each person’s personal ambrosia. Dean and Travis both sat down and held their breath. Their pupils blown. “She is your child, Bobby. Travis you think of her as a niece. You were embarrassed to carry her clothed and in labor, because it wasn’t proper. Caught off guard as she can be and everyone in the room is, you could be in trouble before you realize it.” Janice threw back the cloth covering a surgical tray with four hypos, some had an orange liquid in them and others had a red. “These are appropriately measured amounts of female and male Halver hormones, enough to trigger heat or rut. I want you to understand as attractive as five days of sex sounds, it is risky as Hell. If you aren’t mindful. The men can break the pelvic bone or snap the neck of their mate. I saw truly tragic stories when I worked at the clinic and they only had Halvers. Your job is enjoying the rest of your day, (you won’t be working today) and getting a handle on handling your reaction to your mate or any female who is less dominant than you. It does carry over to hereditary werewolves as well. So, Bobby and Jody, please step forward. She gave them each the injection. Then Ellen and Travis. They were told to go straight to their quarters. They rushed out.

”I am trying to poke out my mind’s eye now.” Dean said.

“They were couples before this.” Janice reminded him.

“But I never had to discuss it or see Jody pinched Bobby’s ass.” Dean rubbed his fingers over his eyes.

”Thanks. We need to find our Omega. We are in the middle of ours.“ Sam smiled at Janice and pulled Dean out of the room. She laughed.

When they entered the bedroom, Java was sitting on the edge of the huge bed looking very small and very sad. She had taken her barrette out of her hair and it fell in a curtain over her face, when she heard them come in, she looked away and down at her feet which were without the heels.

”HoneyBear what’s the matter?” Dean asked as he sat down beside her and tried to pull her in his arms, she slid away from him and stood up. She started unbuttoning the dress. Sam stopped her.

”Bunny, what’s going on? The dress, the meeting, etc. I thought we were just having pillow talk about Hungarian being the pack language and you being the royal breeder and pulling off fingernails with a belly out to there, to be the Punisher. Do you really want to take on all of that?”

”Silly me.” She stepped away from Sam. “I thought if I showed that I am a grownup, who knows how to pull things together, not just massacre the enemy, spread my legs and have babies, you would see that. You just don’t see anyone but the whore who warms your bed and goes feral and massacres the enemy, and has babies that Ellen raises.” She was facing away from them. “Do you ever wonder if we still have souls? When we die do, we go to Purgatory or in my case Hell, because of how many lives I’ve taken. Probably purgatory, you have to have a soul to go to Hell. How many souls have I drank down? What am I? Am I a monster like Uncle Rufus said? You thought you needed to finish with what you thought was silly because if one of them endangered you or my babies, I might love them, but I could kill them. You didn’t want that happening, so, you finished and came looking for me, not to tell me I did a good job, or thank me for putting it together, you came to find me because I whorishly forgot undies in my hurry to make it out before I woke you.” She turned back around the dress was unbuttoned and they could see just the faintest part of her folds the way she was standing, a tantalizing line of firm, silky skin, the outer edges of her breast the collar emphasized the love bites on each side of her collarbone they had each given her last night. She reached up and let the dress fall off her shoulders, bearing her breasts, shoulders and neck. They both stood there frozen. Each wanted to step forward and pull the dress from her body and use her. They each wanted to step forward and pull the dress back up so they could talk this through. “You don’t want me anymore?” Her voice was soft and broken. She put the dress back up, fastened it and went to build a weapon.

When she had gone Dean collapsed to the bed, and wiped his face, not reaching for her had made him, breakout sweating. He shook his head to clear it. Then looked up at Sam. “On a scale of one to ten, how screwed are we?”

”About a twenty. We talked about being there when she broke. I think we just witnessed the first fissure. And it is going to be ugly, when she just lets go.” Sam said worry scrunching his brow.

”Is there anything we can do right now, besides let her calm down?”

”No.”

Dean climbed up on the bed straddling Sam. He pushed him back. “Well then, Alpha, how about you seeing how far up my ass you can shove this.” Dean gripped Sam’s hard cock through denim and cotton. Sam moaned.

”Strip, Vezetò.” Sam commanded. “When we are out there or in front of the others you are our leader. But here, in this world, you are my bitch. And the Alpha wants his bitch naked.” Dean stripped. “Straddle the chaise, with your ass in the air.” Dean rushed to do as he was told. When he had assumed the position. Sam kissed him as filthy as possible and tweaked his nipples. Dean moaned. “I think periodically paddling my belongings, keeps them reminded who is boss. You agree don’t you, Sub?”

”Yes.“ Dean whispered he was so aroused.

”I think since we haven’t used the paddle for a while. I will give you five on each cheek. Count them out, if you make a mistake, we will have to start over. You may not come. If you are good, I will give you a ride and you may come on the towel, so our Omega won’t have to change the sheets. Do you understand all of my instructions?”

”Yes, Alpha.” Dean answered. It felt so great to not have to decide anything, protect anyone, take control for just a little while. Dean heard the wood whoosh through the air. It landed on his right cheek, feeling like it had been set afire. “One, Alpha.”

Java looked at her watch, she still had two hours before, she was supposed to meet the others to begin mapping out the exact pheromone that only a DB had. She sighed. She could do some of the basic stuff, to pass the time. She straightened the red and white striped, cotton, sundress with no sleeves or back, that tied at her neck. She shivered and was glad she had a sweater in the nursery. She put on the long, white cardigan and headed out, babies fed and Missouri in line to feed them until Java started dinner and came for them. Ellen had insisted on going to the store for her. Java finally almost ran to Janey and Sully’s rooms. She banged on the door, which would be knocking to other people. Sully opened the door Java threw herself into his arms and started sobbing. He automatically picked her up, shut the door and brought her in. He sat her on the bed. He had a feeling this was something that the couch wouldn’t work for.

”Ladybug, what’s wrong? You sound like your heart is breaking!” Janey tried to soothe her, she nestled into Janey’s shoulder.

She whispered something, but it was too soft for even her extra sensitive ears. She gulped in air and repeated it. “Can we take off our clothes and cuddle please? I am so cold on the outside and empty inside. They are rejecting me. I don’t know what I did. Please, if you don’t think I am a monster, like they do, please!”

Sully stood her up and pulled off the sweater and Janey undid the tie on her dress it pooled at her feet. They took off her red thong by each pulling a side down. Then Janey undid her and Sully draped her clothes over a chair so they wouldn’t wrinkle. She just sat on the edge of the bed watching them, she was shivering. When they were both undressed, Janey got in and then Sully handed Java to her, he climbed in, he pulled her back to him and Janey scooted in and they pulled the covers up.

”You’re freezing, Mighty Mouse!” He started rubbing her arms.

”Please, just hold me. They are having sex right now, strengthening their bond after we almost died. I told them this morning, when they noticed I wasn’t there and when Dean pushed me over so he could sleep next to Sam. I told them, I forgot undies, I really did forget, the spell to protect us, had to be done at a certain time and I took a shower because I felt used.” She stopped and sobbed. “John never made me feel unwanted. He was sick and twisted, but he wanted me. Sully and Janey heard her words and they knew she wouldn’t lie.” But her body told them she was going through rejection. If it wasn’t fixed before the next 48 hours when the rut/heat cycle ended, she would die. Sully discreetly checked her shoulder her marks were fading. Sully and Janey pulled in closer to warm her. “So, when the meeting was over, I rushed out, put the babies down and sat on the bed. They came for sex, not to see if I was okay, or to punish me for doing so much without Dean’s permission. I got up and faced away and undid the dress, they could see hints of me. It usually drives Dean wild. He just watched me, like I was a bomb. So, I bared my top and they looked, but neither one tried to touch me. I asked if they wanted me anymore, they didn’t answer. I said that I understood, the last massacre was 30 bodies too much. I stopped beside Dean with my breast just inches from his hands, his scent was normal, it did nothing for him. Do you think I am a monster? Please be honest.”

Sully rolled onto his back. Janey reached into the nightstand and got the harness and one of her medium vibrators. When she was setup and had lubed it and Java, she signaled Sully. He put his huge hand under her chin and gently lifted her tear-stained face. “We do not now, nor will we ever think our sweet, loving girl is a monster. We are thankful, that in all the situations where you went feral, that you were able to save yourself and those you love. We are thankful, that your cold, little body is alive.” He pulled her to straddle him, she moaned as he slid into her. Then gasped in pleasure when Janey slid in the back. They both started moving slowly. She moaned and clinched, but she was not really participating. She came several times. Sully pulled out and came on her toned belly. Janey licked her clean. Sully kept her on top of him, she was still shivering.

”Sully just let me go. Please stay until it’s over I could move to another room. They don’t want me. I will not mess up you and Janey or Alicia and Max. Without them, I die period, it is natural. The Alpha can do this they would be fine until they can find a better Omega and keep the offspring strong. I imagine they will give the children to Jo and Leo. They will love them.” She was starting to have a hard time staying conscious. She passed out. Janey stroked her hair.

”Please get dressed, we have a Vezetò and Hadnagy to knock some sense into and she doesn’t have much time.” They covered her with every blanket they had. They went to her suite to see if they were in there still happily boinking while their Omega died.

Java was floating on a river that had huge chunks of ice in it. The sky was white, like one giant cloud covered it. She heard a voice and Loki was on the raft she was laying on. “Mein Kätzchen, you are dying again. This time you are not fighting.” His long fingers slid through her hair.

”I am not human which I am guessing you knew. Well, what I am has, in my case two mates, they fill in the holes in your spiritual being. One is strong or in my case two are strong and one is weak. The strong one can reject the weak if she is damaged, so his line will stay strong. I am a monster, even for our kind, so, they are rejecting me. Which is best, before I don’t know who or what I am or where I went. There is no going back to human.”

”They are fools. He leaned over her and kissed her, deeply. “I did not think my kind were capable of love, but you have proven me wrong. If you die, My Tiny Beauty, I cannot quicken you again, but I can save you, until they realize there mistake which they will. And then we can begin The Dance again.” He kissed her again, he suckled her breasts until she moaned from the cold and the sensation. He traced his hands down her belly. He looked into the heartbroken, cinnamon eyes, and smiled. Her eyes took on the red of the scrunchie in her hair. Then he lowered his head and ran his icy tongue from the top of her hole, over her hole, across her perineum, through her folds and laved her clit, she screamed in surprise and came hard. “You are So good for my ego.” She smiled and quirked an eyebrow at him.

”I haven’t noticed any problems with your ego.” She took his face between his hands. “Loki, I am starting to care very deeply for you. Just let me go. I will not choose to become a Dervor, because I want to go to Heaven. If I come with you, I give up my soul, don’t I?

”I wish that things were simple so that I could lie. I was born without one, but my parents had one in the beginning and they withered away. Also, Sweetling, when you set up pack structure, it ripped you from them, now they must fight or get the other Alphas to cower, to lay claim to the only Omega. If you were a normal pack, only the Omegas are fertile, so they either fight for the right to claim her or they rotate getting her with child. If they reclaim you, they will feel you again. They think you do not want them. Let me love you to health. Then I will retreat until you are yourself again, then I will hit you with both barrels, I believe is the saying.”

”It is.” She squirmed and struggled he was too big.

”With you this close to the veil, I cannot create the same illusions. You are feeling me in my true state. I am sorry, but I cannot let you go. What of your babies?” A tear trickled down her pale, cold cheek. He was in as far as he could go and he began to move hitting her cervix every time. Java screamed in ecstasy. Loki picked her legs up by the knees and pushed her knees back by her ears. He blurred in and out of her, he was moved to tears as he realized, she would never give up her soul. Men he could fight, fear he could fight, but the soul he could not compete with that. Finally, after Java had come several times, he let himself come. He had never because, most human women could not handle the pleasure, but his Tiny Beauty, handled it. And realized what had happened.

”Loki, what did you do? No. Loki, please tell me I am wrong. I have your memories. You only give them through your seed if you are giving up your life! I’m not worth that! You will find another female who you will want to share your life with!” He wiped her tears away and kissed her deeply. When she opened her eyes, he was transparent, he began to blend into the fabric of the dream, she could only see his heartbroken eyes, then he drifted up and into the cloud. Java sat up in Sully and Janey’s bed. She slipped her clothes back on and crept over to the lab. She left them a two pints of her blood and left her keys, notes, laptops, tablets, etc. She said goodbye to her babies, took a couple of changes of clothes and then she snuck off the estate, jogged into town bought a bus ticket for the closest stop to where she was going. Adrienne, Janice and Mags were brilliant, they would get the weapon made without her. She needed to go where she couldn’t hurt anyone else who cared for her.

Meanwhile....

Sam covered up his mate’s goodies when there was an urgent knock on the door, then he pulled on his bed sweats and went to answer. Sully pushed his over seven foot, 250 pound frame through the door. Sam growled and Dean was there immediately. Nobody was backing down. Max and Alicia came in the open door.

”If everyone can stop spraying testosterone everywhere. Max and I thought you might be interested in knowing that your Omega who somehow you are rejecting, even knowing it will kill her, isn’t on the estate. If you care.” Alicia said quietly. “She left a letter for us and told us to reference the letter to Sully and Janey for a full explanation, because she couldn’t tell it again.” Alicia sobbed, then fought to pull it together when Max put his arm around her. “She said not to bother looking for her, that it wouldn’t be long and nature will taking care of the remains. She let me know that what she had done already on the weapon and two pints of her blood were waiting to be used. She asked that we remind the tudos that would be all there was, to be careful. She said to take good care of the kids because in these situations the Alpha usually rejects the kids. And to please let them see a picture of her when they are older, please.” She just broke down and sobbed. Max kissed her head.

”We searched there is a faint tug on the search web, way over here, he rolled out the map they had made.”

Dean just got dressed, so did Sam. “She is going to fling herself over the edge before she’s gone!” Sully grabbed the letter he read it out loud and they jumped in his SUV and headed for her.

_Sully and Janey,_

_I have had a blessed life as far as the people in it. First, I had my mother, she loved me more than everybody thinks, but she was trapped. She was going to leave to kill me. We discussed it. I told her I would do it myself. Because she couldn’t get out and didn’t want to risk sending me to Bobby, what if I got hurt or taken along the way. To her it was a Godsend to see John, she left me where he didn’t get the choice of telling her no. The man she knew would not have hurt me, because his deal was boys, he would raise me or taking me to Bobby or Ellen. Then just like Daddy, she went and surrendered to them after a promise they would let the girl’s father leave with her Cherub. I know my Alphas never saw past the bad stuff either parent did, but I understood then and now that I am a parent. You make the choice that gives them the best chance of having a life where they are loved. It probably seems like I deserted them, but if I stayed there Nikki would go through my death with me and I have heard the death is agonizingly slow and incredibly painful, so far it appears true. DJ would feel it to some degree. I apologize for being selfish enough and weak enough to ask you to stay with me. I was so scared. I was blessed with a loving family that I turned into possibly soulless monsters, to say I’m sorry would be an insult because it is so inadequate, but I am sorry and had no idea about the outcome. Then, I was blessed with the people who should have been my parents, you have been there to catch me every time I fell. I love you with all of my soul. It is impossible to say how I love you, how either of you holding me makes me feel.“ There was a tear-stain Sully let the tip of his tongue touch it, it faintly tasted of her. “Thank you for not walking away when you found out John was my Daddy or when you found out about the various different monsters that had infected me. Janice told me once that she thinks I could be infected with any virus and transmute it, including measles, and use it to make me stronger. This death has to do more with psyche and will. I couldn’t stay there and take their charity, I would have died a slower, more painful death, and when my soul processed that they no longer wanted me, I would have died just like this. I left Max and Alicia a letter too asking them to look over the babies and to please read the rest in your letter because I couldn’t write the rest twice, it tears pieces of my heart off and grinds them to dust. I am blessed because for a time I had two big brothers who made me feel safe and loved. They made wanting to be with them carnally seem normal. Dean’s strength and need to care for those that are his, made me fall hard, when I figured out that he was trying to protect me when he was a jerk. He has a huge heart, please don’t give him a hard time about me, he is already giving himself a hard time about me. Sammy, his boundless kindness and understanding, drew me in, then his mind made me fall, and those smiles are brighter than the noonday sun. Finally, I was given another miracle. The Dervor Child of Forever who was trying to seduce me, (he had no name so he let me nickname him Loki). Loki saved my life many times. He fell in love with me and when he realized that I wasn’t capable of giving up my soul if I have one and that even though they didn’t want me anymore, I would never surrender my soul. He gave me his life, when he came this last time, unlike the other times we were together, I was too close to death, so that was what he had to do to save me. This time it was the ritual that his father would have used to continue the tradition and existence of his kind. When the ritual is done the donor pushes all that he is into his seed and when he comes, he passes the knowledge and gives up his life. To get me conscious again so I would have the ability to leave so my children don’t feel what I feel right now.” There was a blood drop this time. “I am glad I am leaving because I am weak and the pain is excruciating. I would have asked you to take my head, and if you love someone that’s not right. When there are other ways. Loki gave up thousands of years of life and may have killed his people, if his mother cannot transfer it through his sister, they will die. When I woke up, I could feel his love for me. I freaked. I would not be the reason one more person chooses death. I know my former alphas would see it as cheating, but he made love to me the last time, versus got his jollies and saved me, then faded away with a snarky comment floating behind him. It had been so long since someone had made love to me, not had sex, got the required pheromones and then moved away once they were able. He took his time, I could feel the joy at having me wherever we touched which was everywhere, because that is just what his male member was designed to do, it caressed every part of your insides, bringing your temp down slowly so you could feel pleasure before he had to stop. I didn’t believe he thought of me as anything except a conquest, so I asked him to drink all of me. So, I would die in his arms feeling like he wanted me there with him. He drank enough to fill me with life, but not enough to take it. I could feel his sorrow, his love for his sister, I could feel the joy as he laughed at her tripping in the heels she needed to wear to the human ball, so the treaty with Russia would go through. And I realized what he had done! It was beyond awful watching him fade away! I decided that I may be a ticking time bomb, but not one other person I loved would die because of me. Thank you for being part of what made my life not just not bad, but really good. I love you. I’ll find a way to let you know if we have souls. Probably not as funny if you don’t have my obtuse sense of humor. Kisses galore!_

_Java India Winchester_

Sam just sat there and cried. He kept seeing the devastated look on her face and her soft spoken words and he callously chalked it up to her being tired, overloaded, overwhelmed and trying to avoid punishment for taking charge of everything. He just had sex with Dean and didn’t give her another thought, he would see her at lunch find a closet and screw the spoiled teen out her. He never felt the connection snap as his body rejected her. He loved her why would that happen. He called the number out of the phone she left in the nursery with all her keys, her laptops, tablets, notes etc. A woman with a soft twangy voice answered.

”Well, if it isn’t the best stripper ever to grace my stage. Come back this way and I will double it, just to get you back up there. The girls’ tips and the money thrown up for the dancers was high all night.” Lauren could tell the breathing needed was more then would be needed to fill Java’s lungs. “Who the hell are you and you had best pray she’s alright. Or I will enjoy eating your spleen while you are still alive and can feel it!” Growls, snarls and power filled the voice now.

”Lauren this is Sam. The tall one that showed up after she danced. We need your help, Java’s dying. If we can find her in time, I was hoping that you could help her.” Sam was sniffing.

”I remember you, Sam. What happened to The Rose? That’s what everyone who was here asks is, when’s The Rose coming back?” Lauren was worried, he could hear it. “Sam, I told you the last time we thought what those people made her into wasn’t made to change the same body. She said she had no choice but to play the hand she had right now, instead of wishing her cards were different.”

”Sounds like her. We both rejected her slowly. She drove off, to kill herself so the blood can’t be saved to test and tamper with by the government. She was already bleeding from her nose, about two hours ago.”

”Merciful God! Sam did you remark her after it became apparent you were truly forming a pack with the The Rose as the Pack Omega?”

”No, she almost died a few days ago, after multiple rapes and then she had to kill couple dozen enemy soldiers to save us. She seemed uninterested and her smell was not her heat smell, so we didn’t want to push. It snapped today after a misunderstanding when we were trying not to give into need and talk to her. We thought it was teenage angst. Then got wrapped up in each other.”

”This going to sound strange to you, but your pack leader is your brother, right?”

”Yes.”

”She will need punishment for running off like this, it helps in this case, have him spank her with his bare hand. If I know Java, she will be mad at him trying to spank her like she’s a child. She will rile him, because she’s her, but if she doesn’t you need him to be mad at her. So, egg him on. Then make it turn sexual. He needs to come just this side of raping her, she needs him to genuinely fight and overpower her and then on a scale of one to ten, excuse my language, but he needs to fuck her at about a ten, then you need to do the same thing before her heat ends or she’s done for.” She heard the hesitation in Sam’s attempts to form words. She knew the visuals were arousing him, just as they should unless they really were done with her.

”Any other options, we are both huge, even for Alphas, we could break her if we lose control?” Sam said with a growl threaded through it.” He looked at Dean, whose pupils had blown, just from the pictures in his mind. “Dean is very angry with her already.”

“Well, you could find woods. Then after she is terrified release her and tell her to run. Whichever one of the males in the pack catches her, has earned the right to almost break her in two and mark the heck out of her shoulder.”

”No, way, unh uh! Someone dosed me with FRL26, she had to run from me as fast as she is, she can’t, has never been able to outrun me. She loves me, she lived through the brutal rape, then guided my head to her shoulder, I ripped her apart. Whatever we are, allowed her to heal, stopped my heart from exploding as her blood changed me. I cannot and will not put her through that again and it might end up, being a father figure or a brother! No, we will do it the other way. What if she has bled extensively when we find her?” Sam sounded bleak.

”You let her drink from whoever else is with you and each of you. If one begins to have a reaction, then have them drink from your pack leader, until they pass out.” Lauren held her wife’s hand and cried silently. “Sam, please let us all know, we love her. The bouncers are why no one has had to deal with your leader at the beginning. He blackmailed her so he could humiliate and defile her. The Geisterwalder Clan will always consider The Jeg Trónja Clan our allies.”

”The Jeg Thronja Clan accepts the honor and extends the same to The Geisterwalder Clan. Bye, Lauren. Thanks!”

”Bye.” They both hung up.

”Well?” Dean asked.

”Let’s just get to her and then we will talk about it, you aren’t going to like it. Our ignorance of how wolf packs operate may have gotten our Omega killed. I think it’s time the entire clan study what we can observe from the ones we are about to eradicate. Ask Garth more. Because if we had the knowledge about pack structure that we thought we did she would be fine right now.” Everyone was lost in thought for the rest of the ride. Sam pointed at where Alicia sensed her. She had taken the bus to Palisades, CO and hiked up to the supposedly inaccessible part of The Roan Cliffs, it was easy to figure out part of her plan. They all piled out of the SUV and began the hike.

Alicia was grousing about Java owing her new boots, hers were fashion and they were expensive. She fussed at herself for being materialistic, then chuckled softly because, she was trying to distract herself by picking a fight. She sucked in some air then climbed up and around the bin. She screeched to a stop. Java was at the edge of the cliff, swaying in the slight breeze. Max put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Sam and Sully, we’re slowly approaching from one side Dean and Janey from the other, she started to fall forward and Sam dove for her, he caught her sweater, it was ripping under the sleeves. Sully leaned down with Janey holding him and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her back up. Alicia rushed up and clamped the aspiration hose. She followed it up, it was attached to a trocar stuck in her femoral artery. Sam carefully removed it and laved the wound until her advanced healing sealed the wound and it closed.

”Dean, you need to be able to stop the poison element in her blood, by feeding those of us who get her to drink from us, we don’t have much time, so if it goes sexual, roll with it, but accept she might bite someone else while you are finishing up. She is severely hypovolemic which means she is going to keep drinking unless, you push her off. She’ll be weak so we should be able to pull her off. Sully took out his Bowie knife and slipped his arm under her nose, she moaned and turned away. He followed, she growled and latched onto his arm. She drank deeply, her eyes sprung open and filled with tears. She started struggling when Sam held her with one arm.

”You know I wouldn’t lie to you. All of this is a lack of information, we were supposed to do arcane crap and remark you, per Lauren. She said we have very little time to do it, so please Bunny, just drink. Okay?” She nodded weakly. He cut his arm. She caught the scent of his blood and straddled him, before she struck, she rubbed herself back and forth over his bulge. Sam moaned. He growled when Sully said he needed to stop. Sully had to pull him away, he wanted to stay there and keep feeling how amazing it felt. He shook his head to clear his head. “Sorry.” Sully just slapped him on the back and smiled.

“Go drink Big Bro!” His laugh tumbled out of his chest. “Sam, I’m sorry for thinking you could ever just leave her like she was when she showed up outside our door. She looked like a crushed flower.”

”It’s okay. If she didn’t have you, we would have lost her.” He smiled at his gigantic friend. Then he had Dean straddle him. Sam lowered his head and drank of his brother. He saw everything he had ever been, every thought, it wasn’t just the images, like with their connection, it was his feelings and thoughts, it was Dean. When he was full, they kissed each other deeply. Dean was grinding against him. They noticed quiet first then they noticed that Max had pushed aside her panties and was riding her while she drank him down. They both came so hard they screamed. Then before she or he could go back for more, Sully, picked her up. She was shivering but back and sad. Janey put her arms around her. She sobbed. “Max hurry up, she is still dying, even though she healed that damage, only being reconnected will heal the other.”

Max ignored the offer to sit and get screwed by his Leader, because as good as it would feel, nothing would feel better than seeing a smile on his little sister’s face. They piled into the car, Sully and Janey sat in the front, with Sully driving, then the triad, then in the back the twins were already laying down out of sight filling the SUV with the smell of sex. The couple in front held hands and chuckled. Sam slid his fingers into her, she was dripping, he moaned and pushed his finger into Dean’s mostly closed mouth. Dean moaned as he sucked it clean, then he licked his own and slid one in her back. Java moaned softly. Sam and Dean locked eyes, she was weak and still cold. But she smiled at them. “More?” She asked quietly. Dean resumed sliding in and out of her back side and Sammy returned to her front. They both would be still when she would edge and then start back. They were trying to offer comfort, but neither one wanted to give her the impression that they were just going to forget how much she scared them today.

Sully pulled into a motel and rented three rooms, two connected. The twins were holding hands as they got out. “We can go get food burgers for the meatasauruses and the diner probably has a Cobb salad, they would get two without the meat.” Everyone specified except Java. She just ask that whatever not have meat or eggs. They got back in the SUV and went to get food. At a sign from Sam, Dean carried the sleepy teenager into their room.

”Sully, Lauren explained that we both have to take her in anger after punishing her, so certain endorphins and pheromones are released, we can’t be gentle. Then we each mark her. It has to be done separately, no play acting. We have to let our anger and fear reign. Then we threesome it. If we are successful, she will be sore, maybe pouting and alive tomorrow, if not, she will be dead in the morning. We will have one day of our heat left, but Lauren said unless we rejoin, she will be too weak and in too much pain to survive it. We couldn’t give her enough blood for her to survive being rejected. Which did damage to her body and soul.”

”Sam don’t beat yourself up. Now, you are doing your best. Your body is designed to move on when it rejects an inferior Omega, if you had not had your brother there you would both gone looking for an Omega Halver to claim. You would have made her drink from Dean, which might work, but might not. Werewolves are not interested in sentiment, just the continuation of the line. Some Alphas would have ripped out the inferior Omegas throat, so they won’t be a problem, feeding in the same area. StaceyAnne was Skull’s. Viper loved his brother would never have challenged him or coveted his mate. He sincerely put a Death Warrant on John’s head. And per pack law he imprinted on, claimed and marked StaceyAnne. You see them now, you would think, they were cheating on him, but their bond developed after his death. John knew it was a death sentence to kill Skull, but he couldn’t just lay down and die or let Skull keep raping and changing minors of both sexes. The rumor was StaceyAnne would take a ride on the boys or rather the boys would take a ride on her while Skull shredded them, then bit them. She let him knock up the ones who presented as Omega, she can’t have children, usually she would have been run out, but everyone was scared of her. She is his number two. Now, please go save Mighty Mouse.”

Sam walked a couple of steps. “Sully, are you in love with Java?”

Sully looked at him with a sad and serious expression on his handsome face. “Janey and I fell in love with Java that first night. We had no idea what to do about it, when John and Mighty Mouse looked at each other you could her the theme from “Romeo and Juliet” and see rainbows and a sunrise behind them! We struggled, we didn’t call for a while, she called us and said I am in love with you too, but in this case, it doesn’t mean tra-la-las and forever. It means taking what life would give us and squeezing every last drop from it. Janey and I promised each other ”never alone.” If we are together, we can enjoy until she walks funny, but alone would be cheating on each other because of how we feel. She told us the same thing the next time we met up. I had a vasectomy when I got back from Nam, because I didn’t want to risk that it had messed me up in some way I didn’t see and I’d end up hurting the kids. Janey had a private reason, that resulted in emergency surgery. I was dyed in the wool gay and she was a lesbian, we realized what we were feeling, so with coaching from a friend and his girl, they helped us actually enjoy our heats, Janey is more manly in some ways than me and I am more of a woman, than she. When we were secure with each other, they suggested swinging and we swung openly until this man offered us a piece of his smokin hot wife. And we both tumbled into her love.”

”When we get all this straight. We will invite you in, maybe schedule a couple of days a week except during heat. I know she’s not a ham, but we talked about it, when we smelled you both all over her, and weren’t angry. Wish us luck. I’m as so tired of her getting hurt because we didn’t do something.” Sully kissed Sam. Sam kissed him back.

”Our girl is a danger/calamity magnet. Just think, if she hadn’t gotten filleted by Viper, she would probably be dead of a boring natural thing like slipping in the tub or skating accident.” They both laughed and went in their rooms.

”What did he say?“

“Yes, and they would love that, but she has been too bad to deserve good news.” Java looked at Sam. He took off his belt. “Strip you juvenile delinquent. Java started crying but obeyed. “Faster please. I have things to do. He took off his clothes and kicked them out of the way. Dean sat down in the chair looking at them, no warmth in his expression. She looked down. Sam sat on the foot of the bed. “Assume the position, Omega.” She walked over and laid butt up across his lap. “First tell me the long list of your transgressions. If you leave anything out, I will add five lashes for each missed one.”

Java’s voice was quiet and shook. Sam told her to speak up, if he had to mention it again, each time were two more lashes. “Yes, Alpha.” She said almost yelling for her. “This morning I left the bed without letting one of you know. Then I left the room and went to shower without seeing if you wanted to join me. I didn’t tell you that I am still not eating enough to need the bathroom every day. I did not tell you I lost three pounds. I didn’t ask what you wanted me in. I didn’t ask for permission to leave the house. I didn’t ask to be sky clad in front of Max and Alicia. I didn’t ask if I it was okay to perform a protection spell, which bound me to our sanctuary and it to me and therefore you. I used the saw to cut the sign to etch the name in. I didn’t ask if the name was okay. I used the blow torch after Alpha told me not to, because I almost caught my hair on fire. With the twins help, I climbed up a ladder and we hung the sign. Then I climbed down the ladder. I picked the Pack language, typed out, prepared and placed the notebooks in front of each place. I decided without my Alpha who would hold each job. I didn’t get any sleep and I didn’t tell you. I cooked all that food. I forgot underwear and bragged about it. I took the babies from the nursery, without telling you and you were worried if they were okay. Without asking your opinion I sat myself too far away from you. I rushed from the room, when I knew you wanted to talk to me. I used your attraction to my breasts to taunt you. I slept with Janey and Sully without your presence, which you had asked me not to do. I had astral sex with an enemy. I left the estate and ran away. I tried to die. I endangered the entire Kiralyi Familie with my actions. My actions have left the estate without the Vedo or Forvedo. I did not consider anyone else but myself. I had sex with Max without permission and I did not make him pull out. I didn’t trust in our love and tell you how I felt. I caused a friend to lose his life because I let things get bad enough, he had to die to give me enough energy to wake up. Because I was selfish and secretive, we are unbound again. I believe that to be everything Alpha.”

”I agree. Alpha can you think of any she missed?”

Dean sat up, stroking his hard on, she stopped listening to them and looked at his hard cock. “None that I wish to reveal at this time. Which is a good thing because with two lashes per transgression, she is going to have a very sore ass. That is seventy lashes.”

”Then I had better start. She pouts at you and you want to let her get off.” Sam shouted at Java. “Count them out, loose count, each one you are off is one less orgasm you can have.” Sam swung, it connected, she screamed. Sam pulled her head up by her hair. “You will be quiet or I will add one each time you cry out.”

”Yes sir. One, sir.”

Sam was an expert at spanking. He knew how to make it seem like it was going to be unbearable, but it was much softer. He knew how not to break the skin. When to stop and talk to Dean to give her a break. With his secret help she made it through and didn’t lose count. He and Dean were having a heated discussion about who had the right to mark her first. Sam finally got tired of arguing, as far as she could tell. He finally told Dean. “Fine you fuck her and mark her first, maybe we should make her douche, to get some of the come out. Marking her might be a waste of time. Marked she managed to have unprotected sex three times. The little whore reels them in and lines them up. Wonder if she takes two or three at a time. Maybe she gave more than a lap dance in the back room. You ever wonder if the kids are really ours.” Sam’s head went back when she punched him in the face.

”Call me whatever you want but don’t you dare question the paternity of my children. I don’t want to be claimed by you if you can’t love your daughter or think she isn’t yours!”

Sam tackled her pushing her back on the bed. He told Dean to hold her legs out of his way, so he wouldn’t be tempted to break them. He had her hands held together in his. She leaned up and bit his arm, hard with her regular teeth, it broke the skin. Sam saw red for real. She was out for blood. “Hold them bent up and spread wide. Take her hands.” Dean took her hands. Sam got up got her panties and came back. He smiled at her wickedly. Then stuffed them in her mouth she could breath and swallow, but she couldn’t push them out, bite or talk. “If you learn nothing else tonight it will be to never hit an Alpha.” He used his mouth on her until she was writhing and moaning behind the Panty Gag. She was begging him to take her in her head and behind the gag. Sam slammed into her harder than he ever had, when he wanted to back down, he remembered what Lauren said, that if she didn’t believe that she made him mad enough to fuck her. (He realized she probably thought every time there wasn’t cuddling and love words was fucking.) Then make sweet, slow love to her together, they could still lose her. The mark had to mean a commitment was made by him. Keeping that in mind, Sam fucked her. He kept making her edge. Then finally when she was over sensitized, he slowed his pace and gentled them. “You may come.” She had tears all over her face, it was red from trying to buck him off. She saw the look in his eyes and hers filled again. He took a chance and pulled the panties out. He thrust a few more times. “I love you Baby Bunny. I see a woman, who is faithful and loyal, and would never cheat on us. He slid in until he bumped her cervix. They both came and he sank his fangs into her shoulder. She came again. His knot caught. He kissed her tears. She leaned up and kissed him over and over. She snuggled into his arm pit and wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles. Sam laved his mark until she came again. “Are we okay with each other?” Sam stared into the female version of his eyes, both sets sparkled with tears.

”I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt you?” She kissed the red mark on his cheek. “I can feel you, even stronger than before.”

”You didn’t hit me hard enough, you were too mad to take the time to aim, lucky for me.” He nibbled on her neck, then sucked a mark into it. His knot released and he slowly pulled out of her. He had barely gotten his weight off her when an angry Dean, tossed her over his shoulder. Sam moved. “Dean, calm down.”

”No.”

“Alpha, please I admitted everything today. I did what you said do, why are you angry with me?” She asked in a quiet voice. Dean and Sam both knew about this and still at the time they let it go, but she didn’t know they knew prior to him supposedly looking at tapes today from then, before they realized she was gone.

He put her across his lap, looked at her bright red butt, so he slid her so he could wallop her thighs with his bare hand, he put his rings in his pants pocket, so he wouldn’t cut her. He spanked her for three minutes until her thighs matched her butt. “Thought you could just sneak off and come back with a Deathbringer unconscious and tied up in the back seat and we would never know.” Dean acted like he had to calm down. “ Do you have any idea what it would do to us if you were captured by them?”

”In all honesty, I didn’t know if you would even care. Notice how it is about what it would do to you if he captured me. Just be man enough to admit it Dean, you don't love me, don't want me. You have a child of each sex, which needed a womb to pull off, now you want me gone! Don't waste time looking for my accomplices, I had none. Nobody helped me and nobody saw that I went alone. I took him downstairs to the lab and prepped him before I went upstairs. And it only took my Alpha a record breaking fast, two days to discover I had left the estate. Did you go back to hating me, like you used to? Did you get tired of sharing his attention?” Sam got out of the way and closed his eyes. “Or maybe it was realizing that you are a figurehead, that I can lead the pack better than you can, with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back.” Dean lunged. He landed on her with her face up on the bed she squirmed and bucked, but it was no use. She was furious and everyone knew she didn’t think it, but if she tried to take it back, she was afraid he would think she meant it and he would never forgive her. She kept squirming and her little bare foot, skipped off his upper thigh close too close to his manhood. Sam held his breath.

”Dean, calm down, you know she didn’t mean what she said or almost kicking you there.” Sam said protectively.

”Shut up.” Dean said. If Sam didn’t know this was an act, he would be afraid for her. Dean stuffed her panties back in her mouth then he flipped her over. “Sam shove some pillows under her, get her butt up in the air more.” Sam did it. Dean pushed her into present using the pillows as a brace to keep her up on all fours. She struggled. “Sam as your Alpha, I am telling you to hold her legs like this. Dean changed his mind and pulled her underwear out. “Java you can accept I am going to take you and cooperate or I can just use your ass, your choice.”

Java was crying. “I’m sorry I snuck off and put myself in danger, which puts everyone in danger, but I feel like if you could you would bubble wrap me and not let me do anything. I am just as competent. I know you are angry and you have to use me or keep spanking me or actually hit me which you would never do. So, may I please turn over? I will let Sammy hold my legs wherever you want them and you can hold my wrists. And you can pummel me. I just can’t handle anymore fighting. I feel like you are going to decide I am not worth the aggravation and just leave me here. Alpha, please, I am sorry. I’ll be good. I promise. I just want your mark back and then to rejoin the triad and then sleep between you with my ass pushed up against Sammy and my fingers holding your pecs or shirt. Please, Alpha? Be as rough as you need to, to get rid of the anger and the hurt.”

Dean didn’t say anything he was afraid if he did, it wouldn’t be enough pheromones to save her. He flipped her over bent her legs so her knees were by her head. Sammy held them there. Dean held her wrists in one hand and lined himself up with the other. Then he held her wrists down and gently nipped her lip with an angry face. Then he began to pound her like he was trying to push through her into the bed. Sam winced at the hard slap of his balls against her. He motioned for her legs to be spread wider and he slammed harder and faster all she could do was endure. Then they both noticed she was holding back moans. “Those are my noises, I want to hear them, Omega.” Tears pricked in her eyes because she was still Omega, not even Java yet. He slammed into her cervix and she screamed in pleasure and fought not to come. He slowed and lightened his strokes and glared angrily into her eyes. He kissed her hard, then forced her mouth open and he nipped her tongue. He started kissing her hungrily, instead of meanly, then he went back to slamming into her hard, but not as hard as he was. Slowly, he gentled his thrusts and their speed and when his knot popped, he told her she was one of the two loves of his lives. “I know you are a warrior, but please HoneyBear pace yourself or you are going to burnout. Doing something like leaving the estate unnoticed could be fatal, because it would take a while to realize you aren’t where we all thought you were.” He was still moving slowly. “You may come.” Dean’s knot caught and he filled her. Sam let go of her legs and Dean turn them on their sides. “I missed you, HoneyBear.” He kissed her tenderly. Then he reared back distended his fangs and marked her other shoulder. She came hard as they became a triad again.

”You want to have Sandwich sex?” Sam asked.

”I would like Dean to be the bologna. I love watching his face when you are in him, My Heart.” She said as she caressed his cheek.

”Well Dean do you feel like being the bologna?” Sam whispered in his brother’s ear. Sam nibbled on his earlobe. “I love you.”

”Me too.” He looked at her beautiful face and thanked whoever was in charge for breaking them into three pieces. “I love you too, HoneyBear!”

”I’m very glad this day is ending differently than I planned. I love you both.” She sucked one of Dean’s nipples into her mouth. Sam reached around and lined Dean up and then shoved into him which made him move into her. They all three laughed.


	5. Child Of Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jeg Tronja Clan is making good progress on the weapon. The mission to gather information, is scheduled. Everyone is getting used to the structure. Dean has figured how to be Vezetò publicly, and just Dean in informal settings with his pack. It blurs the lines for both brothers to realize how much they are interacting with hereditary wolf packs. Getting the top of the line supplies they need, just goes smoother and the prices are better. Everything would be great if Java was more like herself. Jeg Tronja were happy to see the smile on their Alázatos face at finding out that the third member of her personal Three Musketeers was alive. But it does not stay long. No wants to mention it, but Java is fading away, it is like the sun is slowly going out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️
> 
> GRAPHIC BRUTAL VIOLENCE
> 
> DRUG INDUCED ATTEMPT AT AN ABORTION
> 
> VIOLENT FIGHT BETWEEN OUR GUYS
> 
> GORE AND BLOOD WHEN THE DRUG IS USED. 
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS, THIS COULD BE VERY TRIGGERING!!‼️‼️‼️

  
It had been three months since ignorance had almost killed their Omega, but the mothers in the Clan still watched closely. Jo and Adrienne had announced they were pregnant and while Java smiled and hugged them, it was like she was a rapidly fading version of herself. After the announcement had been made and breakfast was over, Ellen watched as Java teared up and quickly made her way out of the room, to the bathroom. When she went to knock, she stopped, Java was retching hard, finally, Ellen stopped hearing anything hitting the commode, but Java was dry heaving. Then she screamed. There was a thud. Ellen opened the door with a kick of her foot. “Baby Bird. What is it?” Ellen realized her eyes were open, but they glowed bluish-silver. Ellen looked and caught movement out of the side of her eye, she looked over and a tiny baby’s hand with long, needle sharp claws was stretching out her belly. It finally went still and Java looked normal but unconscious. Ellen called out for Adrienne. When Adrienne saw her she yelled for a Vedo. Sully and Janey both arrived.

”Mighty Mouse?” Sully questioned them.

”She’s in trouble. Vedo would you mind finding our Hadnagy? I think he will be calmer about this.”

”Sure.” Janey kissed Sully and went to find Sam. “Fovedo, please bring her to medical.” Sully cradled Java in his arms, she used his gigantic bicep for a pillow. He laid her down on one of the tables. Her eyes fluttered, then closed again. Adrienne got her hooked up to monitors. Mags drew a rainbow of tubes, so they could check a variety of levels. Sam walked in and grabbed Java’s hand, it was icy.

Dean motioned for Sully to join in on his talk with Janey, Ash, and Leo. Sully kissed her hand. “Fight, Mighty Mouse, we are over halfway there.“ He walked over.

Sully, I would like for you to lead a mission into the SubPack House over outside of Estes Park. We need two females this time. You will all need to be as careful and leave no residual presence, make sure to wear the scent blocking and antiauric tracing bags and necklaces she made for you. We’ve never hit a house this close to us and that can give our location away. If you could be on the road in fifteen. Your delinquent, Leo, went into Grand Junction with her equally delinquent Mom and boosted us a car that will be hard to trace, changed the plates to New Mexico.” Dean looked at his friends. ”Be careful, please, we are still a family and I hate asking you to do what I can’t. They each patted his arm. Janey ran over and kissed Java. Then took Sully’s hand. Ash kissed Adrienne. Then they were gone. Usually, Missouri would watch closely, but this time she would just be glancing in, because the Omega was in crisis again. She and Ellen looked at each other, emotionally she had to be unraveling.

”Well, what is trying to kill her this time?” Dean said irritatedly.

”Vezeto, we don’t know how much she can hear, so, if you are going to sound like she is a burden, please leave.“ Adrienne bit off a chunk of their leader who had not forgiven her for almost dying.

Dean just pinched his nose, knocked some supplies off a rack and stormed out. Sammy looked torn, but he took Java’s cold hand and looked worriedly for Adrienne to continue with her testing. He talked to her. “Dean will be back, he is just overwhelmed. He isn’t mad at you, but because, you can’t seem to catch a break.” He kissed her eyelids. Her lips were cold.

”I can see a spike in the hormones and enzymes that increase during pregnancy, but her body is shutting down. Sam, this is not a human fetus, the hand was the size of a one year old and it did not seem to be in an amniotic sac, but free-floating in her tummy.” She looked at Sam with eyes that begged him to listen. I know how she feels about abortion, but if she doesn’t the fetus will kill her and then still die because, we can’t feed it blended up human hearts and blood. I don’t think he was trying to kill her, because the child would not be getting from it’s mother what it needs, wherever she is, because she is not a Child Of Forever. He might not have known she was in heat because she was going through rejection or he might have figured she was going to die in a few hours so, it didn’t matter. It was the only way he could keep her alive to say her goodbyes. This time, his size damaged her remember. She said because she was so close to the veil more of him was nonastral so it damaged her. The pregnancy was one of those things, because if conversion just required sex, why was the one in Tennessee, trying to take her blood and feed her his. She said he wouldn’t give her his, because she would no longer have a soul.” Adrienne looked at the monitor, her body temperature had fallen to 90.8 and her blood pressure was 246/198. “Sam her vital signs would not belong to any living human. The spike in blood pressure is like when she regrew her organs. She is fighting, hard, but she needs help and the only thing I can think of is trying to surgically remove it. It had claws at least two inches long, it will fight back and the person it feeds on to get the strength to fight hasn’t got any chi, blood, etc. to spare. So, the drugs are the safest way. I can’t guarantee they will work, but it’s them or hold her hands while she dies a slow painful death.”

Sam kissed her hand. Then rubbed it in his and tried to warm it. “Can I get the instructions how to use them, we get her conscious so, she knows what her Alphas have decided. She is still going to see it as murder.” Sam closed his eyes for a moment. “Let’s get her awake and moveable. Ellen would you and Jo go prep the bed with the plastic sheet etc.?”

”Of course.” She tapped Jo’s arm. They left to take care of it.

”Adrienne, it’s just you, Mags and me. What are you not saying?”

”I looked it up on the Hunter Web. There have only been five cases of a Dervor, none of a COF, doing this. None of those cases ended with the mother alive at the end of the gestation period, which, she is about a month off of. One where the horribly deformed infant survived. The poor little girl lived for a week on total life support, then mercifully died. She had one partially visible eye, which was blind, severe deformities. The mothers if they lived to term, died from extreme systemic shock when the fetus snacked on Mom, before ripping out of her, “Aliens” style. It will be causing me nightmares for awhile. I consulted with a friend from a burner, she said to take the possibility that she will live from about 20% of the Dervor results, because they are converting you a little each time, if they left that unfinished then she basically only has a chance if mother and fetus are separated.”

”Okay, if I can have the drugs. If she is going to die, she will be in my arms when it happens.” Sam wiped his tears.

Missouri came flying in the room. “We need to construct a room of Titanium, no window, no crevices, no outside light, that way Her influence will be severed. Loki loved her, his spirit just visited me, he hung on before stepping into the void because he realized that his mother would turn on her. He said, that she can handle the sister, that Max could handle the sister especially if he can capture her astral. He hadn’t said anything because until this morning she was killing the fetus. His mother started to stop her ability to reach the child. Titanium or Obsidian, totally encasing her is the only chance. He said to try the pills only after she is in a room, his mother can’t get past. He recommended covering it in Jegfars blood, which is breaking the fetus down.” Missouri sat and Mags fanned her. “Thank you child.”

”You’re welcome.”

”Dean get your ass in here, stop acting like a spoiled brat unless you want us to break lose from you, so only I am sticking my neck out for my Omega. Bring help, call the others back. Time is short.” Dean stood up from his desk and started walking that way, he tried to shake off the last fingers of whiskey. “Sully, we need you back here immediately, Bunny is in trouble, her time is short.”

”We are on our way.” “Meet me out on the northeast part of the property. We are gonna get started.”

”Okay.”

”Ellen, Jo, please stop we need you out on the Northeast corner of the property, please.” Sam requested.

”Sam you want us to stop and come help?”

”No. We only have three weeks before deployment. Please don’t stop. I will ask Adrienne to draw some blood, because I may have crucial things in my blood to help annihilate the frozen a-holes.” Java said weakly. She could feel joy from all corners that she was awake. She smiled a little. Dean walked in and over to her. He kissed her until both of them were moaning.

”Please stop the dances with Death, my heart can’t handle it.” Dean said aggressively as he squeezed her. He hugged Sam. “My meltdown?” Sam nodded and squeezed him tight. “Please stay with OUR Omega and I will ask our isodebb to tell me what needs to be constructed. Alicia, please see if this hardware store or any close ones sell titanium. If not, we will get you a number and express order it. Thanks.” He started out the door. But Java throwing her head back and shrieking, stopped everyone. They watched in creeped out awe as the little whatever, stretched her belly and that clawed hand pushed like it was testing her belly’s strength. “That little shit!” Dean exclaimed as they could see little feet kicking her diaphragm. Java was using her available air to shriek. The very fact she was showing pain said something, the fact that she was shrieking let everyone know they were running out of time. Everyone scrambled to do their task. Sam held her hand.

”Dean wait! Send everyone else.” Dean did it. “Bunny can you focus on me?” She nodded. “Feed on me. As much as you can take safely. Then I will feed on Dean. Okay, Bunny?” She nodded weakly.

”Not that close to your jugular. The little a-hole is hungry, my control keeps slipping. I’d rather die than risk it.”

Sam offered her a choice shoulder or abdominal aorta. She chose his abdomen. He lifted his shirt. She leaned in and laved his abdomen until the cold and her saliva had numbed the area mostly. She held his hand, she reared her head back and struck, she drank like she was starving, when Sam began to feel woozy, he ordered her to release in his Alpha timbre, she let go immediately. Then fell back on the bed and writhed. She growled, when she opened her eyes they were white with a light grey pupil. “You will not save her, she bewitched my last son who was of age. I will have her pain and her life for that. And she dies for nothing my mate has already impregnated my daughter with a Child of Forever, between the one she carries, and her little brother, you have stopped nothing just postponed it. She roared in fury, it turned into Java growling in fury, they saw the white thought form hover trying to get back in. Max quickly threw his protection bag on her. The thought form shrieked and fled through the window. Leo thought through the connection.

”Ash and I went and got the building, we talked the place into giving us the demo. We bought enough sheets of titanium, nails, etc. to cover it and to provide room for a genny to power the med equipment, we got some hammers but bring what you got. Let’s get this thing built and our Kiralyi Familie protected from that bitch. The daughter might try an astral visitation. Max, how did she get in, past the no harm thing and why isn’t it pulling the fetus out of her, it’s definitely trying to hurt her?”

”I will check and tweak it. Then I will be out to help.” Max kissed Alicia, then he went out to check the globe.

Dean kissed her deeply. “I’m sorry I have been a jerk, lately. I want you to be able to go the rest of your life without anything trying to kill you.” She smiled weakly.

”I love you.”

”I love you, HoneyBear.”

”Be careful, she might take a swipe at you.” Dean kissed Sam deeply.

”Same goes. I love you.” Sam smiled. “Jerk.”

“Me, too.” He stole one more quick kiss. “Bitch” Then he was gone. Sam looked at Java. She was crying silently. He looked at her thoughts, she was seeing Dean climbing off of her and wedging in between them.

”You are so beautiful together.” She gritted her teeth for awhile and then she coughed up blood that sprayed everywhere. She started shrieking, more blood dripped out of her mouth, she convulsed, then went still. Alarms started going off. Sam kept hold of her hand so she could feel her mates. Dean was frozen in place holding one end of a sheet of titanium.

Adrienne worked on her manually, because the paddles hadn’t worked. Missouri kissed Sam and told him to move. She placed one hand over her solar plexus chakra and the other over the crown of her head. “It’s okay Sam. Tell Dean it’s okay, I can feel him fretting way in here. She’s not dead.” Sam closed his eyes, and let Dean know she wasn’t dead.

”Miss Missouri, I can’t let you do this. You are so much more important than I am.” Java cried on the Astral plane.

”Oh, child.” She touched her face. “You are so wrong. But when she can’t get to you anymore, and her hate for you isn’t clouding your mind, you will see how much those boys love you and how everyone here pretty much followed you or someone who loves you. Seeing you kick the bad guys in the teeth gives them hope. You are the spiritual heart of this pack and with Max’s help you will come into your burgeoning power. The end of puberty is hard enough without all the extras you carry around. And I miss my Rufus.”

”I love you. I want you happy, but this war has cost so much. Just let me go. The DB and The Dervors are after me. If I’m gone maybe...”

”Sweetheart, you know that won’t stop the war from coming. It will just make them less equipped to handle it.” She kissed her forehead. “Now go on back. Tell them the pill or you will die.“

”I love you. Tell Uncle Grumpy, I love him too.”

”I will pumpkin.”

She looked at her for a little longer. Then she faded away. Java opened her eyes. They immediately filled with tears. She looked into Sam’s teary eyes, he shook his head yes. Java started sobbing, then she started shrieking again. “It needs to come out, it’s toxic and it ripped holes in my intestines. It’s in a coma. We have to get it out while it’s unconscious.” She said in his mind. “The pills are my only chance. But I will need to be in the shed before I take them.” Dean said it was finished but the pills could kill her, it might even be The Dervor bitch, knowing the child is gone, pretending to be her, so we will kill her with the pill. She would never be for taking a pill to kill a child, no matter what. She’d want to try surgery.

”Adrienne” He said in his Alpha timbre. “You are to give her the pill, unless she wakes up and asks you not to. She can’t wake up, but you can make her swallow the pill or inject if that’s an option. I will deal with the Vezeto.

Adrienne nodded. “It comes in a vaginal suppository. But the fetus is not anywhere that tract would go. I would say rectal suppository would work fastest.”

Sam picked her up and settled her on the gurney. Mags grabbed on end Adrienne the other. They were headed out of the side door when Adrienne saw a furious Dean enter from the Solarium doorway. Sam motioned for her to go. She heard the yelling and the horrible things they said to each other. She looked down and realized Java heard it too. Max joined them and said she shouldn’t be able to get in, but he wanted to be there just in case and to slow their Vezeto down, if he got past their Hadnagy.

”Never, I mean never get into a fight with anyone with the last name Winchester, the verbal part was brutal I can‘t imagine how much damage a punch could cause.” Max kept looking behind them.

They were finally in the shed. Max locked and blocked it from the inside, “Just in case Sam can’t hold Dean off.

Adrienne smoothed back Java’s hair. “Honey, can you tell me in my head that you want the pill and understand how much pain it will cause.”

”Yes. I understand, if you sedate me, she wins, it cuts me off from those two morons. I will die, then Miss Missouri...” The sound of broken sobs filled Adrienne’s mind. “It would be for nothing. Please give me a shot of epinephrine when it’s done.”

Adrienne showed the epi to her. She chuckled. Adrienne kissed her forehead and rolled her on her side. She used petroleum jelly and with a gloved hand pushed it as deep in her as she could, then she took a pair of large surgical tweezers and pushed it a little further. The three of them waited. They could hear the others talking about how bad the fight was getting. Leo and Ash, said call them and let them know how many windows to bring back. Adrienne was worried by them leaving.

”Don’t worry Adrienne. Ellen and Jody are just outside this door. Two meaner tougher females can only be found on this gurney. They might be down in the gut meaner than your patient. And they are both armed if it comes to that, both will shoot him somewhere painful, but not life threatening in a minute.”

They both looked down, Java was writhing and moaning and blood was trickling out of her backside. She opened pain-filled eyes. “Sammy.” She whispered faintly.

Max went to the door. “Dean, I can feel you out there. The pill is in her system. She is beginning to bleed, she is in pain and wants Sam to hold her hand while she pushes the fetus out. So, you can actually care about her and just let your brother in, knowing if something goes wrong we will let you know. Or you can care about your orders being followed to a T and she can go through the hard part without either of you because I only let Sam in when you are gone, so I can sense that just Sam is coming in.”

”We are not fighting. I am heading into town, for something that came in, special order. Let him in. I’m walking away. Tell, HoneyBear, I’m sorry, yet again. I love them both so much I can’t think straight when one of them is in danger.” Dean walked away disgusted with himself.

Max let Sam in, he had a black eye and a split lip. Dean had two black eyes, a split lip and some bruised ribs. “I’ve never beaten him. I might not have this time if Alicia hadn’t told him about Missouri and her saying to use the pills. We stopped fighting. We only need three new window panes. And we walked out here. Where Ellen stuck her gun in his ear and said he better convince her that just Dean was in there and quick. He started crying silently and rocking in my arms and muttering something about why do I keep hurting my HoneyBear? She put her gun up, so did Jody and Jo. After we have her on stable footing, I need to go take care of my Big Bro.” He walked up to Java’s side, she reached out blindly for his hand, when Sam took it, she gripped tight. Then slowly squinted her eyes open.

”Is our Alpha going to be okay?” She whispered.

”Yes, you two need alone time. We seek it out throughout the day. Hence, nookie in the lab closet this morning.” She blushed and smiled. “You two, are only together intimately without me if he is in rut. Hence, not since last night. He loves you, Java, so much, but he feels like we are just less sneaky versions of John. Dean is twice your age. The first time he hurt you and it wasn’t consensual. He lost his temper and hurt you and you couldn’t get away from him, so you gave in. So, my prescription is when this is over and you guys are in our room for the night is, I sleep with Niki and DJ on a pallet, which they will love and you and Dean spend a night getting to know each other. Okay?”

”Yes. Dr. Winchester.” Java grabbed her stomach, she closed her eyes and winced. Max was outside. Sam stayed holding her hand. Adrienne saw her pass a clot the size of a grapefruit, followed by a lemon. She asked if she could have water, please. Sam opened a bottle and held her up while she guzzled it down. Her body temperature was back up to 96.2, which was closer to the area of her normal. Her blood pressure was elevated at 196/142. She was in pain but it was bearable. Max knocked, they told him to come in. He put around Java’s neck an old fashioned loop chain, made of silver, encased in a silver cage was a large chunk of obsidian.

”It was our great aunt Beatrix’s. She was a healer and she wore it to keep the sickness out, but she also kept out the spirits of the unsettled dead. It came to Alicia when Aunt Trixie passed through, but it just hangs out with her jewelry except when she cleans and cleanses it. Because that was not her path. We talked yesterday and decided to give it to you at the baby’s christening, but that was not meant. But we both still saw clearly that with help you and your herbs are going to heal a lot of people and stop a lot of bad. This stone will protect you, do not let anyone touch it but your mates, particularly the troubled one. When we get rid off the DBs, I will train you and so will Alicia, how to heal, you should have no problem weaving it into your belief system.“

”Thank you Max. Thank Lish for me. I am so glad you are my siblings.” She hugged him as tight as she could then she started doing pregnancy breathing and Max cleared out. They laughed. Java held Sam’s hand tight and let out a short shriek and winced. Adrienne paled. She tried to keep Sam back, but he saw, it looked like a hand, a bunch of detached claws and part of an arm. Sam swallowed hard, but. Java still had her eyes closed. As the minutes ticked by Java’s body would periodically expel pieces of the fetus. Java had drifted to sleep, soon Sam followed, Adrienne was examining Java’s blood samples and the fetal tissue samples.

Java floated up above the gurney, a silvery blue light shone from her every opening. Her back bowed and she let out a silent scream. She was gasping, you could see an invisible hand, squeezing her throat. Max came running in and that made the other two aware. Java’s eyes were white with silver pupils. You succeeded in killing my lifelong mate and now my brother. I am taking your whore, she will die in agony unable to feel you are here. She laughed maniacally and evilly. Java began to shriek. Blood, clots and chunks of the fetus were spilling out of her. The Child of Forever made her spin getting everyone in the building. Max fought to think as he pushed a solid clump of something off his face.

”Sam!” Max yelled over the laughter. Java started spinning feet over head. Max yelled again.”Sam!” Sam turned his eyes were shocky. “You can go into shock after you save her!” Sam turned around and reined himself in. “Adrienne keep monitoring her vitals!” She shook her head yes. Max called for Dean in his head. “Hurry man or she is definitely gone and Sam might currently be having a stroke!” Sam finally grabbed her hand, he was tossed back and forth and covered in gore.

”Her vitals are steady!” Adrienne yelled over the shrieking and laughter.

Dean burst in and froze. He ran to her and climbed on her which when he pushed lowered her body. He told Adrienne and Max to get his clothes off. He looked down at her pale face covered with bits of tissue and smeared with blood. Her eyes sprung open. “I always did want to fuck you, but I am not allowed to sully myself, with filthy human curs. Java’s body began to move her naked opening against his hard on.

”Dream on you cold, ugly bitch! And you won’t have her either, even if I have to kill her to get you.” Dean said angrily.

”Dean you answer everything with anger, maybe this time it should be love.” Sam said in his head as he kissed her knuckles and stroked her fingers.

Dean hummed to her softly. The spinning and laughter started back but for a minute the eyes were hazel with a silver ring around the edges. He started humming again. Sam picked it up. “The night we met, you were weak, and not out of danger and you smiled at Adrienne and that smile made me angry enough you growled at me.” The COF started spinning her in the side to side spin again. Her laughter seemed further away. “I growled cause you are eighteen years younger than I am. I growled because that smile shouldn’t be so bright, so full of mischief, so grown up. I growled HoneyBear because I had just gotten Sammy and I was afraid, he would see it as cheating and I would lose him. So, instead of telling Sam what your smile did to me, I glossed it over and got angry at you. You thought I hated you, when I attacked you the next day. You wailed at me that you didn’t want a mate that hated you. Why couldn’t it have just been Sammy, if it had to be someone other than Daddy? I said truly horrible things to you, which by the next morning I regretted, but I couldn’t be around you without hurting you yet. I should have let you know what I was feeling the morning we came out of the kitchen with breakfast. But I was a coward.” Dean looked down the eyes were Java’s. She was still in tremendous pain. But she cuddled into him. “HoneyBear, I have never lost the fear of what you can do to my life. Sam loves you so much and you love him the same way. I guess I could never let myself see that you didn’t let me into your body because of a soul broken into three, or because you are my claimed Omega or even because The Triad gives us even more power to protect our people. You let me in because you love me. It wasn’t just metaphysics killing you when our connection broke it was a broken heart, because you thought you were right and I hated you and was glad he was just mine again. I love you, with all I am, Java India Winchester, because you are a tiny dork to go along with my big dork. She gave a little smile. And because you have actually, voluntarily read “Twilight”and liked it, you can pull off wearing combat boots with a dress. There are a million different reasons. I don’t think one of the reasons I love is metaphysical. Not even the lust is all metaphysical, it is because you are you.” He looked into her hazel eyes and saw her eyes, not John’s or Sam’s, but Java’s hazel eyes looking back at him. He gave her a quick kiss, but they could both tell it was different.

”The Icy bitch was getting past the globe because they were in the child. As long as enough remained and she felt cutoff from either one of you, they could get at her, when she slept they took her over. She is totally gone, which means not even a cell remains inside you. Now, I am going to go scrub my skin with a strong protective and antibiotic soap and then I am going to take a shower, then after it is all off, I am going to throw up and brush my teeth four or five times, before I let Alicia near me. Love you all, Adieu!” Max rushed out of the shed.

Adrienne laughed at Max. Then she put on her doctor face. “I would like your permission to do a D&C, to make sure she is cleared of any materials that could cause infection. I will also make sure she is as healed as I think.” She injected her with the epinephrine. Her vitals normaled out. “After a night of gentle makeup caressing, not intercourse. She should be back to her continually in motion self.” She checked Java was asleep. “She thought until the hand that Sammy had gotten her pregnant that night, you remarked each other. The first scream you heard was terror, cause she knew that was not what your babies had looked like the first two times. Why don’t we just move into medical for the exam, there is a doorway, that way as little of this stuff comes in our home.”

”Sounds good to me, Forvoos.” Dean picked her up.

”De, you are naked as a jay bird.” Sam informed him.

”I never want to see those clothes again, or anything else in that shed. Strip down the inside. Scrub the walls, because she will have a fit at the non-titanium covered version being destroyed once it is cleaned and blessed, because it cost as much as a new car for any one of us would cost. The Penztaros, would have a cow at the expense and say after a good cleansing, blessing and thorough scrubbing she can use it as her boiling room, for baneful herbs that make helpful potions but breathing the fumes can kill you.” Dean kissed her bloody, tissue covered forehead and then remembered. He just made a face at Sam. Sam and Adrienne laughed.

Once in medical, the triad went to a shower stall and Adrienne went in another. She got dressed and then let them know she was decent. They said give them a few. “No penetrative sex, until she is cleared.”

Sam managed a “We remember.” He was the only one with a free mouth. Java was using One of the Wonders of The World to make Sam crazed. Dean was using another World Wonder, to drive Java to the point of begging. When Sam had gone off like Vesuvius and Java had come enough times to make her dizzy when she stood. Dean had reactionary orgasms and was sated. They came out.

”I hope you didn’t have actual intercourse because the procedure will not be as effective.”

”Just oral, Foorvos.” Dean said with his signature wicked gleam, she was so happy to see something so normal. She kissed Dean, then kissed Sam and then kissed Java. Java looked puzzled, then did it again. Adrienne raised an eyebrow.

”Wow!” Java said and flooded.

They helped her up on the table. She settled in and scooted down into the stirrups. Sam started fingering her. “Sam stop, they are holding dinner for us, Max brought by clothes which he picked out for you two and Alicia picked out for Java. I am sedating you, you won’t go out, you just won’t care that I am doing what I’m doing.” She pointed for the men to sit down, if they couldn’t see they couldn’t freak out her patient. Java had tears streaming down her cheeks. “Are you in pain?” Java shook her head and Adrienne realized she was mourning the little booger who had tried to kill her. Java shook her head.

”His father. I am here so many times over because of him. He didn’t want to entrance me into being with him. He wanted me to love him, so he squared off. He gave up hundreds of years of life to give me a chance to say goodbye. Then hung around and told Missouri what was happening. I wouldn’t ever give up those two knuckleheads, but I wish he had been sent after someone who could truly have loved him back. At least when I kill his bitch of a mother and sister, he won’t be on the kill list. I could kill him, but it would break something inside me. It would have been my first time killing someone I liked. I think that has got to change you or you are already past saving.” Adrienne smiled at Java. Java smiled back.

”Have you healed any damage done by the procedure?”

”Yes, Foorvos.” She grinned impishly.

”Get dressed. You need food, then you can have your two course dessert.” Adrienne winked and left them to get dressed. The guys were dressed, they pulled on the yellow underwear.

”What’s with the yellow?” Dean asked.

”Miss Missouri went home today. This is not a reason to mourn, but rejoice. This is what she would want, so they fixed some of her favorites. Ham, potato salad, bbq rib tips, baked beans and pecan pie. I think the pie is store bought, due to time, but Ellen could cook the rest, so she did. Sammy clipped her bra. Dean adjusted her breasts within it, until they were in the cup comfortably and displayed how he liked. He smoothed his hand down the sunshine yellow, polo shirt, Sam was wearing to perfection. They both praised his creamy yellow like a banana shake, button shirt. They both liked the silky fabric, full skirted goldenrod dress she smoothed on. It had a neckline which discreetly displayed Dean’s belongings. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, putting a scrunchie to hold it up. Then she slipped on the yellow high heeled pump. They did a group hug. Sam and Dean looked at each other she was shaking. She honestly believed no one would be glad she was alive, especially since it cost them Missouri. Dean just gripped her shoulder gently and Sam took her hand. When they walked into the dining room, everybody cheered. Java smiled. She ran and picked up her babies. DJ put his hand over her ear and asked her questions she answered then Niki put her palm flat on her cheek and they talked back and forth in Hungarian. She smiled at Niki who gave her an impish grin. The guys each whisked a way a kid and everyone took a seat. “Baptist’s from the South often wear any color but black to celebrate what they call a home going. Miss Missouri was a devout believer who would not want anyone sad...” She cleared her throat. Sam rubbed her back.

Dean took over for her. “Our Az Elet Adoja” had a rough day fighting to keep her life from being stolen by our sworn enemy, The Dervors. And she is very distraught as are all of us, at the loss of our Boszokarny. I would like us to lift our glass to Miss Missouri Moseley, friend, fellow warrior and parent figure. May she be partying with Rufus, having left the strife behind. Miss Missouri. Everybody clinked glasses and stuffed themselves. They noticed that even when the pecan pies came out, she didn’t really eat. Dean put a bite of pecan pie in her mouth, then turned her to Sam who kissed her and took it. They did that until she finally swallowed it and Sam mock pouted. So Dean put a bite in his mouth, then passed it to hers and then she passed it to Sam. By the time they each had finished their slices they figured she’d actually eaten half a piece. Everyone was talking about Missouri. Java was leaning sleepily on his shoulder, which never happened if Sam was there. He told Sam what to brief people about and excused himself to carry her upstairs. She undid the buttons on his shirt and put her mouth over his nipple and sucked and nibbled on it until it was hard. Dean moaned quietly. She switched to the other and repeated. Then he looked down because he felt her staring at him. She leaned up, he leaned down and they kissed, the kiss had never felt so private, so between just the two of them. He sat her on her feet in front of the door. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, then changed to tenderly. “Java, I want you to know. If you want to just lay in bed, bare naked and hold each other until we fall asleep. That is cool. If you want to be raunchy and dirty and rough. I can get aboard that train. If you want to go with the flowers and candles, I can smell in there and have me read erotic literature to you while you play with yourself by candlelight. I will enjoy the show. Sam is sleeping with the munchkins. Sam says that closets turn you on, I plan on grabbing you and pulling you in them sporadically so, it will be a surprise. My point is I was afraid to show you all of me, even though we share our thoughts so often. I think we both have hidden these types of things from each other. I not hiding anymore, HoneyBear. I don’t want you to feel like you have to. Or that you have to plead with me if Sam isn’t there to get me to make love to you. So, what’s on the menu tonight, Milady?” She giggled. “Please don’t stop doing it because I said something, your giggle is one of my favorite sounds. The fact that you can still make such an innocent sound is precious to me.”

”Alpha, I want to be raunchy and dirty and rough. I want to come so hard from just your mouth and hands that I scream.” She tiptoed and kissed him wet and raunchy. “Then I want to do it all again.” She climbed him and he put his hands in her panties and stroked her folds. She kissed him dirty again. Then she walked into the candlelit room and pulled the dress over her head and kicked off her shoes. He was there and undid her bra. Sucking on each nipple until they pebbled. Then he bent down and pulled her undies down until she could step out of them. Dean ran a finger through her folds, she was soaked.

He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He asked her to get into position. He pulled his shirt off and his shoes and jeans, when he looked back, she was in Present. Her butt nice and high, because she had slid her front out, nice and flat in front of her. The candlelight was flickering and reflecting in the trio of rings in her perineum. Dean moaned, she was beautiful always, but spread out in Present with her perfect ass high in the air and candlelight reflecting off her piercings, she was breathtaking. He walked to her and slid his index finger in and tasted her. She smelled like cloves, ginger, cinnamon and oranges, she tasted like Autumn. She moaned and pushed her butt higher. Dean put his hand in front of her mouth, she took in all four fingers and soaked them. “Good girl.” Just automatically came out and she wurred in pleasure. He slid two fingers into the tightness of her cunt and she moaned nice and loud. Dean realized for the first time he didn’t feel like his father was in the room. “Good girl, I like those noises good and loud.” He slowly slid his third finger into her ass, when she just wurred, he tried two at once and she moaned like a porn star. Dean put two fingers in each hole and started fucking her with them. He knelt and started to tongue the top of her crack, Sam had said she was crazy sensitive there, she moaned so low, it almost sounded like a growl. He did it again and she started keening and writhing against his tongue. Dean kept moving his hand, but he sped up and kissed her thighs and slid his tongue up and down her spine, she clinched his fingers hard.

”May I come Alpha?” She was breathless, trembling with the need to come. He didn’t answer for a count of five.

”You may come, Omega. You are such a good girl for asking.“ She came hard, she moaned, but no scream. Dean gave her no recovery time before he had pulled his fingers out and shoved his tongue in her ass. She squeaked. “Such a pretty noise my good girl.“ She sighed and wurred in pleasure. He gave his all to lightly rubbing circles on her clit and tongue fucking her ass. She kept moaning then started saying that he was the perfect Alpha. “That’s right my Omega, I take care of your needs, my sweet, good girl.“ He wiped his tongue with his arm. And slid it into her cunt. He fucked her with it and licked his thumb and kept the gentle circles going. He pressed down harder and she moaned. He sped up the circles and his tongue and she squeaked. He kept doing it then he stopped touching her clit, just kept his tongue going, she was still moaning. He leaned up and lightly bit her clit, she screamed and came hard. She whited out for a moment, then she came again.

”Thank you, Alpha. You are so talented with your mouth.”

”You’re welcome. HoneyBear. You were so good. Do you want more?” He said.

”Yes, Alpha. Please.” He hurriedly tore a couple of small pieces of paper off the phone notepad. He wrote “C” on one and “A” on the other he scrunched them into his hands, he put them by her face. “Pick one by licking my hand.” She licked his left hand. He gave her the paper. “Now be a good girl and tell me what the paper says. She held position and looked at the paper. She was smiling.

”Alpha, the paper from your left hand says, “A.”

”Very good. Turn onto your back and bend your legs on the bed spread apart, so I will fit between them. She did. She watched hungrily. Dean took his time removing his jeans and then his boxers. He watched her pupils dilate and her eyes followed his hand as he stroked himself.

”Alpha, May I speak?”

”Yes, my Good Girl.” He rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. She wurred.

She looked down shyly. He reached over and gently raised her chin. “You don’t have to be ashamed with me.”

”Yes, Alpha.” She looked at his blue and white checked boxer briefs and asked if she could smell them.

He put them under her nose and she breathed the scent in, like it was coffee or bread baking or chocolate. He moved them away. “ Thank yo so much, Alpha.”

”You are welcome, my kinky Good Omega.” He noticed she was close to coming from sniffing his boxers. “ He told her she could come. If she needed help ask, but no touching herself.

”Thank you, my Alpha.” She threw her head back and moaned as she came. She was so hot, he wanted to just jump her and stop the games. She looked down and he knew he had thought it loud.

”Omega do you want. You cannot say whatever you want Alpha. I want to know what you want.” He ran his hands down her ponytail and freed her hair.

He stroked her hair and waited. “I want you to pound me, however you and wherever you want. No need for conversation or praise and when you are done with me tonight, then praise if I did good, then cuddle until we fall asleep.” She wanted to hide in her hair but she remembered his rule.

”So, you will feel loved, if I take this and shove it wherever it will fit until I’m done?”

”Yes, Alpha. I need to cuddle some times, especially after, but while I enjoy Our Sammy’s way, with the praise and the Alphas and Omegas. Now that I am confident of your love. I miss my Wild Alpha.” She reached out and ran her finger down his length then licked it.

”On your back, legs spread.” He elbowed in. He put one knee over his shoulder and the other one on his upper back and lock her ankles. She did it easily. Dean slammed into her, catching her off guard and she came, he kept slamming in and out of her. He sucked on her nipples, playing with the rings. He nipped behind her ear, she moaned so he ducked and nibbled a mark there. He kept slamming hard and he felt, her little finger slip into his ass, she slid it back and forth, it felt amazing. “Harder and faster.” She smiled. He adjusted so he kept hitting her spot and her cervix. She was continually moving her head back and forth, she was moving her pelvis in a circular motion and thrusting to meet his thrusts. She let out this long, loud, porn star moan and clinched him, then she came hard, he kept moving, she kept coming, still kept moving. They were both drenched in sweat. Dean felt his balls draw up, he started clinching around her finger and then he came hard, he whited out. She came again and then she kissed him, this was too filthy and raunchy to be the girl who had been in his bed since they got there. He twitched inside her and she came again. He helped her untangle, then he slid out of her, he was raw and he hissed. She smiled a satisfied smile. He kissed her mouth and could taste her scent there. “Please don’t hide this you. I love her, just as much as the other parts. “Shower?” She nodded vigorously. He had her up against the wall pounding her ass, when he felt the sparkle he didn’t ask if she did, because she tensed. He hugged her tight. “I am sorry for whatever crap I’ve done that your reaction to that spark of life is to tense and wait for me to blow. Unless, you don’t feel well, you should be able to go on the raid, without problems.” She started to cry.

”Thank you. I need to go, for my parents and a almost twelve year old girl, who had food poisoning, so she was alone. She got eight of the twelve guys who came, but the one she needed to get didn’t show his cowardly face until she was out of ammo. He filleted her abdomen, but she never screamed. I need to go for a women who was alone with her four year old and her infant who in her rush to get them to safety, didn’t get more ammo, so they killed her to payback her husband, and terrorized the kids. For all of them, I need to watch him die choking on his own tongue.

”Then you shall, my sweet, little Omega and my ferocious Bunteto.” He kissed her. They finished their shower, she was happily full of his cum. She said where it was it wouldn’t drip on the sheets. He blushed. Dean swung her up in his arms and gently lay her on the bed and snugged in behind her so they touched all the way down. She pillowed her head on his arm. He tucked it under his chin and put his arm around her.

”Goodnight, My Love.” She kissed his arm.

”Goodnight, HoneyBear.” He kissed the top of her head. He smiled when her breathing evened out. Then Dean went to sleep holding his Omega in his arms and feeling at home for the first time since they got to Colorado. He thought about how many times she came, he was still very much a man she found sexy. He smirked his famous smirk and fell asleep content.

The Banes family went into town together, they needed to buy supplies for the spell cabinet and Asa wanted to tag along. Asa went into the ammo store and left his coven as he thought of his family sometimes to do their monthly eye of newt and toe of toad buying. They shooed him, when he called it that, and reminded him that they had never purchased one single eye or toe.

“Suuurrrre!” Asa teased them. His son pushed him out the door. His wife threatened him with the couch. His daughter said if he kept teasing, she knew where to buy a whole jar of newt’s eyes and she would strategically place them in his clothes and shoes. He whooped and they watched him walk into the ammo shop next door.

“Mom, I don’t have rather or not the red candles are running low.” She got some just in case. “Mom, maybe we should look into making our own like the pack Alazatos does. If she can find time, we have no excuse.”

“We have a big one…lack of talent. I would have to watch her, have a manual and maybe actually be able to use half the supplies I purchased the rest would not be salvageable. Not everyone is made to be a craftsperson. Because she is multi-disciplined, she chose what made her feel the most in control and comfortable. She is in everything but war, a kitchen witch. So, she feels closer to the magic, therefore more in control of it, if she makes her own. They finished and while Tasha was paying, Max and Alicia kept her in their sites and went out to put the boxes they were carrying in the trunk. Max put a twig of lavender in Alicia’s hair and she got it tangled trying to get it out she threw a wad of cedar bark at him. He was standing on the sidewalk laughing he looked over to check on his mom. And in the space of time, it took for Asa to yell Alicia’s name, their world changed forever. A car squealed to a stop beside Alicia, the door opened. She was grabbed in and the car was pulling off with no way for Asa or Max to shoot without possibly hitting her.

“Why weren’t you watching them better? Why did you let them get separated from you? Max you are too old not to understand danger when it is all around us.? Did you get a read of them, do you know who just took your sister and do you have any idea if they plan on giving her back?” Asa was furious. Tasha tried to calm him down.

“He was watching us, Asa. He was looking at me, she was a step away from him and he had just turned back to check on me and they came out of nowhere. Please don’t make it worse for Max, his mate, was just snatched by angry werewolves.” Max couldn’t help it, he started crying. He doubted they planned on returning her alive after the attacks on the subhouses.

“Let’s get back and tell our Vezetò.” Tasha said much more calmly than she felt.

“Hang on, Lish. We are gonna get you back. I promise.” Max promised her on the totally closed connection, maybe she could hear him, but didn’t want him to know what was happening to her.

“Alpha, the DBs took Alicia. I felt her call out in terror and now she keeps screaming in pain. Please, Alpha, please don’t let them kill her, offer me, anything to stop them from killing her!” Java was crying and close to losing it.

“HoneyBear, sit down.” He walked around his desk and led her to a chair. Dean looked up when Sam came in. “We are not offering you.” Dean was frantically trying to come up with a way this ended without them all mourning the perky girl they all loved. The phone rang and HoneyBear growled at it. “Yeah.” Dean tried to sound bored.

“I just finished a ride on her, if all Jegfar women are as limber and tight as this one, I might let her live and change my plans for your pet, Vezetò. Shall we skip the dire threats portion of this. You want…” Dean heard Alicia scream and groan. “All that for your name. You are not as fiery or as bright as his full time pet.” Viper came back to the phone. “If you want Alicia back, then have your toy standing on the corner where we collected this one. Otherwise, we keep her for…three days and return whatever is left to were we found her. If I see more than her family, I will kill her and throw the remains out of the car as we speed by. You really should have left my pack alone.”

“Viper. You really should have left my Mother alone. You should have left both of my Alazatos’ parents alone, and Jeg Tronja alone. You might kill Alicia, you might not, but either way we are going to kill every, single Death Bringer on the planet, painfully and slowly. If you return Alicia, I won’t make you watch, even StaceyAnne die horribly, then after you spend some time as my guest, I will allow you to die the way they did. If you kill her or fail to return her. I will make sure you are praying to Lucifer for then gentle mercies of Hell, as a way to get away from me. Your choice, Viper. Or a better idea.” Dean pulled Java up in his lap. “HoneyBear can you bring me, just StaceyAnne and no one else?”

“Yes, Alpha, I can. We can try the last phase on her, before you let me play with her. Please, Alpha, please. They hurt my friend, let me hurt her.” Java sounded particularly insane and bloodthirsty. She was trembling with rage and fear. If he ordered it, she would kill everything on their compound that moved. Dean knew her sanity would be gone when she was done.

“HoneyBear, bring Stacey Anne to us and make sure to do it the way that hurts.” Java’s eyes went unfocused. She reached with her astral body out to the DB compound and she started to tug gently on StaceyAnne’s soul. She looked over and growled, they had Alicia out in a common area, her clothes were gone, she had bites and cuts all over her. Some, average height guy, with average brown hair, was brutalizing Alicia, his fellow scum, were yelling “Go Mississippi, go!” Java thought it was because that is where he is from, but when he pulled out of Alicia, to turn her over, she saw he had it tattooed in big block letters down his dick. Alicia whimpered, when he shoved back in, then started screaming when he feel dead on top of her a little bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. Java kissed Alicia’s cheek and then Dean called her back. She grabbed Alicia and took her with her, body and soul. She was a strain to Java, but she didn’t let her sister go. She laid her on the floor gently and then she fell to the floor beside her. Sam put a blanket around Alicia and took her to Medical. Dean told Java with his eyes, that she was in trouble.

“Just wanted to make you understand why playing games with us is unwise, Viper. The next time, she will come for you and kill you as easily as she killed, Mississippi.” He slammed the phone down. He looked up, Java was on his couch, skirt up and thong pulled down. She was sobbing and he could smell she had been sick in the trash bin. She was dropping and shaking, but she wasn’t one bit sorry she got Alicia out and could have started an actual war, because they were all dead, the minute, Dean gave her permission. She didn’t care anymore that, it would kill her, they had finally taken more than she could let them take and live. Dean locked the doors, told her to slide up a noise shield and gently rubbed his hand across her silky-skinned butt. She shivered. He knelt behind her and used his tongue to open her up. Then he spit in his palm and rubbed it on his rock hard cock. He slammed it into her, she yipped and whimpered. He pulled her up by her hair gently, she looked at him, tensed, waiting for him to say how mad he was. “That was your punishment. You know better, but if I could have brought her back, I would have, the punishment is for the damage you did to yourself, I care about every member of this pack, but none of them come close to meaning as much to me as you and Sammy do.” He started moving, trying not to see them using her over and over until she was dead, which is what would have happened if they had somehow trapped her astral body, or simply keeping the astral and the physical apart too long and killing her that way. She moaned as he hit that spot inside her. He rubbed her clit in a circle until she was edging, then he pounded her until they went over together. He held her close. She was still shaking.

“Alpha, if you know they have me and you can’t get me back, please just kill me. I don’t think my sanity would survive what they were doing to her. She was being passed around, from DB to DB and the one I killed was huge and he ripped her up inside, both sides. There were others standing around, stroking themselves waiting for a chance to ride the pretty kitty. She was just locked inside her mind, where she wasn’t feeling most of it, until she felt me in the room, she thought they had me at first. I scared her on top of being responsible for her being there. I should have seen it. I didn’t see a series of events that led to what happened to her. I am not Aunt Mo. I am not fit to be her apprentice.” She tucked up against him as tight as she could and cried. Dean held her, when their bodies unlocked, he cleaned her up and righted her clothes then his own. He stood and then helped her make sure she could. She was steady. They hurried to Medical.

Asa grabbed her and hugged her when they walked into Medical. She hugged back and cried. “I didn’t know I could do that, go astral and bring her corporeal body back. I went to scare them into giving her back and when I picked all of her up. I pulled back as hard and fast as I could.”

“Thank you, for risking everything to bring her back to us.” Asa said as he let her go and stroked her cheek. Java walked up and put her forehead to Alicia’s. Alicia reached out for her hand and Java took hers. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Then Java straightened and caressed Alicia’s cheek. Her mates felt her open up to heal. They both shut her down and forbid her to try again until she had rested. She turned around to flounce out and Asa caught her as she passed out. He kissed her forehead and handed her to Sam.

“Good evening, Jeg Tronja, this is your Vezetò. I have a couple of announcements I need to make. First, and most important, Alicia Banes has been rescued and is going to recover fully. Her immediate family asks that you hold off on visits, until she is home. She is recovering in Medical. Second, no one is allowed outside the gates for any reason, without a full accompaniment of fellow pack members who can fight to free you. In rescuing our family member, the gauntlet was thrown down between us and the DB, they will probably just kill whoever they capture next time, so be careful. Have a good evening.” Dean thought on Vezetò Radio, as he liked to call announcing to the pack through his thoughts.

They said goodnight to the Banes family and went back to their suite. They took a bath together, which she was in and out for, they made sure she didn’t drown. They knew she would want to wash the smell of DB off of her. So, they did. Then they climbed in bed naked, curled and cuddled as close as they could and still be three people. She kissed them both hungrily. She said she was glad they were together. They kissed her back and seconded her thought. She went to sleep, right after, she was exhausted. Sam and Dean stared into each other’s eyes for a long while, listening to her breathe. It was time to finish what their father had started and what her mother had started. And the twins had started. They looked at each other and knew that next time, they would probably lose one of them and the thought alone caused horrible pain. Sam went to sleep next, his brow furrowed. Dean lay there and looked from sleeping face to sleeping face. Neither one was sleeping peacefully. It was time to make the world a little safer for them.


	6. The Night The Moon Rained Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time finally arrives and the Jegfars are ready. They are trying hard to stay positive. Things are closer than ever between The Triad. Dean starts figuring out if he is going to take in injured horses and train them once healed for a specific ranch or job? Or just find them homes, with his stables being a sanctuary to recuperate. He figures he could easily stable ten horses, maybe fifteen. Sam has his novel outline completed. They laugh to each other because after the kids go to bed, they have to fill time until their sweet, middle of the sandwich is done building aerosol bombs. Those who will be going on the mission will where air masks just in case. She keeps reminding them, they have one more enemy to eliminate before they are safe. But she is wrong. The FBI wants to question them and a branch wants to turn them into lab rats and apply them in a military capacity. Dean must stop yet another group from trying to turn them into super soldiers when they see how fierce his pack is, especially his Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️
> 
> GRAPHIC, BRUTAL, BLOODY VIOLENCE
> 
> NONCON/CON BETWEEN THOSE WHO PLAY TOGETHER

Java was rushing to the lab they went in tomorrow night and she just couldn’t shake the bad feeling that followed her. No one else was dying because she started a war with The Deathbringers, but Viper should have just left alone the eight-year-old girl who just glared at him and didn’t scream, while he slid his claws through her flesh careful not to puncture an organ. He came after both her parents, a DB had tried to kill her and Sam, and just a couple weeks ago Viper had his soldiers kidnap, rape and beat Alicia before Java had gone and gotten her. Did he honestly think that it would frighten her and make her back down? It had earned him the eternal wrath of a powerful witch and a psychotic killing machine. She was going to personally make sure every single Deathbringer was very, very painfully dead. Dean had reached out and they were hosting several of his non-Jegfar friends, which caused stress because they were hunters who might decide they were too monstrous to be left alive. As usual, if they turned on Dean and Sam, she would have to kill them, painfully enough that no hunters wanted anything to do with the Jegfars.

The kitchen storage closet door opened when she got even with it and she was yanked in. Then the door shut and locked. Java went to punch whoever had gotten past the warding and was endangering her children and mates. A hand grabbed her fist and turned her around, gently shoving her into the wall and twisting her arm up behind her. The person reached under her green cotton circle skirt and slid a finger over her hole and back again. She struggled and was bumped against the wall, when she heard a belt and zipper being undone. A firm, toned body pressed into her, the free hand lined him up and he held both her hands against the wall in his. He slid in and then let her adjust, to him being there. Finally, his balls bounced off her ass. “I’ve been thinking about this tight, perfect ass squeezing my dick since I woke up this morning.” He nibbled on her earlobe and she moaned quietly. “I know you need to get back to work. I need to be ready for the War Room meeting. So, I am gonna be rude and pummel and go.” He started slamming in and out of her, hard and fast. True to his word he was pummeling her ass, she kept moaning into his arm. She started to clinch around nothing in front. He felt it and sped up, Java came so hard she almost screamed loud, she bit him with her regular teeth instead and he growled.

”Shh…!” Java whispered. Her breathing still rasping and another orgasm building. When he came and his knot locked them together, she went again. “Please don’t tell my husband about this I don’t know if he would understand. That you caught me off guard and then it felt too good to stop you.” When his knot let her go, he spun her around. And kissed her.

”He won’t understand. He would hunt down and castrate the fiend for catching you off guard and shoving it up your arse. Good thing I am on good terms with him. We share a body. I can talk my way out of this.” Dean’s green eyes sparkled with mischief. He kissed her until they both were panting for air. “I love you HoneyBear.”

”I love you, too, My Love.” She kissed him until they couldn’t breathe. “I’ll see you at the meeting.”

”Yes, I will be the one who gets the hard on, when you walk in the room. Let me correct that. I’ll be the one at the front of the room, with a hard on. From the amount of squirming going on by the Hadnagy, he will have one too.” Dean chuckled, she giggled. “I love you.” She sent across their connection, so they both heard her. Then she straightened her skirt and hair and slipped out.

Dean thought to himself that they were right about closet sex. He smiled a sated smile and headed the opposite direction to the War Room. The supply closet in the war room’s door opened and he was yanked in. He was shoved up against the shelves holding supplies. His belt, undone and his pants pushed down enough that he was exposed but his leg movement was restricted. A finger pushed into his ass.

”Want me to open you up or just fuck you?” A disguised voice asked him. It was electronically disguised. One of the gadgets they had purchased to hide their identities.

”Just fuck me hard and fast. The less time I have a stranger in me, the better.” Dean said stoically.

”As you wish.” He started pounding in and out of Dean, hard enough that they both grunted when he bottomed out. He repeatedly gravel bumped Dean’s prostate and laved the mark on his neck it wasn’t long before, he was handed a towel, that he put over his cock and Dean came. Groaning quietly. The attacker growled, bit him with regular teeth and filled his ass with warm, cum. He laved Dean’s neck. His knot released and he pulled out of Dean. He turned Dean around and cleaned him thoroughly. Then he tucked him away and closed up his clothes. Sam licked his finger. His eyes fluttered shut. “You taste like both of you. He kissed his brother as deep as he could without needing another go at him. “The whole time you are being so Alpha as our Vezetò, I’m going to have to adjust myself. You drive me crazy.” He nibbled on Dean’s bottom lip. Then he smiled as he stepped out and went to wash up in the bathroom across the hall. Dean used the in room sink. Then he got his notes and charts and slides in order. He looked at his watch, he was running late because of the nymphos who were his mates. They both replied in unison, in his head. “And proud of it!” Dean laughed.

Java had her binder that held what she needed for the meeting. She took the remaining time to see how Alicia was doing. Her physical scars had healed, but her emotional ones were still raw. She knocked on her apartment door. Her Daddy had made the house so it was like a castle where they each had a collection of rooms behind a main lockable door. Alicia opened it herself.

It made Java so happy that she grabbed her and hugged her. Alicia hugged back and clung to her. She finally let go and before Java could say anything, Alicia kissed her, open mouth on the lips, she pushed her tongue into Java’s mouth and licked her tongue. She fell back onto the couch in the living room. Java struggled and Alicia moaned and kept kissing her. Java kept trying to get out from under her friend, but Alicia it was like she couldn’t feel Java squirming and slid a finger inside Java’s front. She added a finger, Java moaned and tears sprung to her eyes, because her body was not responding and she was tight and dry, she felt herself rip. She was pinned before her mind could process what was happening. Java’s Alphas had a strict rule. No one swings without at least one other member of the triad being there. She didn’t want this, but she didn’t want to hurt Alicia physically or emotionally. Alicia was grinding on her thigh and had worked up to four fingers. She slid two into Java’s ass. Java couldn’t help it she moaned from the pain of even one finger in her hole without being opened up at least a little bit, unless it were her mates. Alicia misinterpreted why she moaned. Java heard the front door open and felt relieved, Max would pick up on her anxiety and stop this. However, when Max walked in the room, he was without apparel, hard and stroking himself, he was holding the lube. Max smiled malevolently when Java looked at Alicia in a panic, the spell was working. Alicia leaned back with Java locked in by her arm. She was still fingering her in both places. Max moved the fingers in her ass and slid his lubed cock in slowly. Alicia kept kissing her and fingering her while Max slammed in and out of her hard. Java began to cry harder and she stopped moving, hoping her stillness would get their attention. Alicia leaned over her and kissed Max, she straddled Java and put on a harness, complete with a large sized vibe. Java started to say stop and Max grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly, squeezing her throat which he knew she liked, but he was squeezing too hard and Java was fighting to stay conscious. While she did that, he put Java on the vibe and the twins were both slamming her. The vibe was hurting her, it felt like it was burning her. Max let her breathe, she sucked in air and cried, she could never let them know she hadn’t wanted this. Max was chanting, “Thank you” in her ear as he kept choking her, too hard it was hurting and her vision was greying on the edges, she started to pass out. She could feel the misery leaving Alicia, she was feeling buoyant like normal. They both came and Alicia fed on her energy. Max and Alicia let go of her and started kissing each other. Java sprang up. She muttered that she had to get to her meeting. She grabbed her binder and fled. She was leaning against the wall a little ways down the hall, putting herself together straightening her clothes when she realized it wouldn’t be enough, she needed to go change and shower before her meeting. She raced up to her apartment flew passed Ellen who was rocking DJ to soothe him. He reached for Momma, but Ellen said she is busy right now kiddo. She blew bubbles on his belly and he giggled. Ellen wondered about his Momma. She had picked a black tulle skirt and under skirt, that had dove grey flowers all over it. The dove grey silk blouse looked like they were a set. She put on her dove grey, high heel pumps, quickly brushed her hair. She blew a kiss at DJ, who tried to catch it, like he thought if he caught it, he would be able to see it. Then shook her head at Ellen and blew her a kiss. By the time she walked into the meeting she was totally focused. Max and Alicia smiled and thanked her. Java realized that Alicia thought she was offering energy, and it had rejuvenated Alicia. Java forced herself to smile back.

Dean glanced worriedly at Java and who she smelled like. Java didn’t break the who they could have sex with rules, she knew they were for her protection, because she was just too Omega and liked pain too much for it to be safe. He looked at Sam, who was frowning, he told Dean they would take care of it after the meeting. Dean looked down and refocused himself.

”Okay, everyone, May I have your attention?” Everybody looked at him. “First, in the last three nights, we have with help from our allies, we have destroyed all the sub-pack houses. This has driven the survivors scurrying home to Daddy at the main house outside Estes Park. Your command team believes that this is because they are getting close to pinpointing us. We are out of time. Our allies, have also been able to give us a total count. They are all there. Tomorrow is it. Either we win and continue or they win. I don’t need to tell anyone sitting here what that will mean for your mates and Viper personally wants to make a sex slave out of your Alazatos and when he tires of her sell her out of the country. She is carrying a ricin vial, for if that happens. We suggest you all talk it over with your mates, because ladies, with the exception of StaceyAnne, their only Alpha female, they share their women and treat them horribly. 

As you see from the map, we will not have visuals on each other, the compound is too large. We will use group mind and pack mind to communicate. If we fail, they will find us, and just wait us out. So, everyone needs to be a killing machine. Man, woman or child it cannot matter tomorrow. We have broken us down into groups or squads. If Sam calls your name please go stand by Max who will push a green stone into your upper chest, no one else will be able to see them, but in night tactical gear it can keep you alive. We will each have our team’s color. Also, I am not keeping couples together, our women are very capable, but we have a hard time remembering that in battle. I want us all alive and back here tomorrow.”

”Sully, Java, Leo, Janice and Jody will be designated as G in group mind, you will enter through the tunnel entrance, then rig the entrance to blow, under stealth, gas masks on, just in case, you will deploy in the tunnels beneath the compound. One has the launcher, the others cover, so she or he can launch. Your target is this room, here, with their weapons. He pointed to the map on the white board. Then get out. Get back to the rendezvous point. Let us know in pack mind that you have “completed”. Remain silent outside the pack mind and pick off any who try to run.” He threw some pictures on the table. “Please pass these around, this is what they will look like after deployment, it is basically like a hemorrhagic virus. But I thought they would give people incentive to wear your mask.”

There were some gasps and Jo rushed out of the room. Nobody said anything, she was in the puke stage of pregnancy. Leo rubbed her back when she came back pale but steady. “We don’t have another choice?” She asked.

”Not at this late date and we are fifteen well-trained soldiers. At this morning’s count, after killing twenty that we’re looking for our surveillance team, there are 14,793 of them. That is 5,000 per team. No weapon, casualties will be high and we might not, any of us, make it home.”

Me, Ellen, Janey, Ash, Tracie we will be designated P for purple, we are up high in trees. We pick off any who try to run with sniper rifles loaded with silver shot. Purple team, be careful, they may be in tactical gear, especially if they think we will be. They might look like us from a tree. Look for the stones, before you shoot. Sammy, Jo, Travis, Charlie, and Bobby. You start the party by ringing the bell, faces covered. When whoever walks up, one to the eye or through the chest. Then you enter, deploy into the main room and kill, whoever isn’t going down from the aerosol, then make your way up the stairs and deploy, watch your time. The package has a large quantity of the poison in it. The exit to the tunnel will be wired with aerosol laden explosives. So, you should only have to worry about the side entrance. Any who don’t go down will try for it, have part of your team there to stop any who try to escape. The personal explosives are compressed gas. After they are activated, they will release a harmless gas, when empty they will neutralize anything within twenty yards, so be careful. If you do not think it will be your best way out, use the smaller explosives to close the exit permanently. G Team, it may sound like you are getting an easy job, you’re not. Those tunnels snake around under the whole complex and exit at your entry point. They are sure to be hopefully lightly guarded. If they know were coming heavily guarded. Most DBs will make their way to the tunnel exit, hoping it is not known about. You can’t let them escape, so your team will have most of the hand to hand and shooting or other means of killing. That’s what I’ve got, next up is our lovely, Alazatos.”

Java got her presentation ready to go. When she stood, Sam could see how she was shaking, she shook her head and stopped visibly shaking. Max came over and laid his hand against her chest with the green malachite in it she wouldn’t look at him. She sighed with relief when neither twin ended up in her group. Max really frowned when he had to struggle to get her stone to go in. Max moved to touch her face, she stepped around him and went to the front. When Dean finished, Java was up next.

”Okay, let’s talk about the weapons. We tested this on a variety of Deathbringers and it killed everyone, we tested it on a member of a human eating pack and nothing. We had a volunteer from a hereditary pack and again no side effects. We did not, test it directly on any of us, so please wear your gas masks, cover all your skin. That way you are not at risk. Those of you who will be firing the launchers, will use launchers that look like this. I recommend that Sully and Sam be the ones to deploy. She held up a four inch in diameter, six inch long metal canister with a twist top and a connecting mechanism so it could be fired from the grenade launchers. In the bottle is compressed air that when fired it will start this mechanism at the top moving. Seconds, maybe two after it hits the aerosol will enter the air, horrifically killing any and all Deathbringers. We did not test it on a pregnant DB or either a teen or child DB. My reason for pointing this out is, the aerosol May not affect them. They will have to be terminated by gun or knife or tied down until the final explosive goes off. You and your conscience will decide how to handle that. Any DB left alive will ambush and kill someone sitting in this room, look around you, one of your pack will die, because you were being humane. The DB live by The Vendetta, Your Kiralyi Familie is proof of that. Also, to let all groups realize, you might be putting down most teens, children and babies. Exactly 49:50 after The Vezetò says “Begin”, the explosive package delivered by different pack members under the ground of the pack house, will start to count down. If you are in the clearing or closer you are ash. Please set an alarm on your watches that is synchronized to the timer. I don’t want to lose any of you because your watch was slow. That’s all I have except to re-emphasize how important two things are, One, covering your skin with clothing that will not expose it with movement and, Two, wear your gas masks they are lightweight and non-bulky. Also, there is a mechanism for each of you that will alter your voice, just in case someone who knows what you sound like makes it and you forget verbal silence. Love you all.” She picked up the stuff she had used to demonstrate and handed it to Janice and scurried out of the room. Dean had to finish up so Sam ran after her.

”When he reached the suite, he could hear her dry heaving. Then gut-deep sobs that caused him pain to hear. He waited until she had a chance to freshen some. She opened the door, saw him and ran into his arms and fainted. He swung her up in his arms, she came to, as he climbed on to the bed with her. He leaned against the headboard and settled her in his lap.

She was crying hard. “I am not surehowithappenedI justwenttosee hhhowww she wwwasss...” She shivered and shook in his arms. She was dropping hard and fast. Sammy stroked her hair. She pulled away. “I deserve to be punnniisshhhed. I broke the one ruulleee thhhattt you sssett.” She gulped in air. “I didn’tstopp herrrrr....I didn’t knowwwssheecouldddeven wwithhhoutttaaastrapppthinnnggg, pppleease punnnissshhhmeeedontttttrejeccct meeeeee!!!!” She leaned over Sam’s leg and dry heaved over the trash can. Then she held onto him for dear life. Her body was getting cold. She was dropping too fast for him to stave off alone.

”Omega. Stop it right now! We will never reject you. Calm down and hold on to me, until our Alpha gets here.” Sam said sternly in his Alpha timbre. She was shaking and shivering, but she wasn’t hysterical anymore. He looked down at her, she was chewing on her lip and crying silently. Her eyes were open and staring unfocused. He held her tighter. Then he thought bare skin might worked better. He started to undress her and then himself. He gently stroked his hand up and down her back which soothed her. She curled in and put her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Sammy wrinkled his nose, she smelled like Max and Alicia. He broadcast his movement and pushed a finger inside her she tried to clinch and force him out, he growled and she went limp. She was conscious but she was too far into the drop to fight him. He smelled his finger, it tasted like her and he could smell Alicia there. He stuck a finger in back and smelled Max, he couldn’t help it, he growled deep and long. She cringed in fear and nipped under his chin and yipped begging him to forgive her.

”Shhh..., Omega. You are a being a good girl. Just be still and quiet, good girl.” She was still zoned out and shaking, she was cold to the touch, but she had stopped shivering. Which meant she might be accepting what her confused mind had accepted would be her fate, to be Halott A Csomaghoz, (Dead To The Pack), which for an Omega, even one as fierce as theirs would mean slow, agonizing death, alone and separated from her family.

Dean opened the door slowly. He noticed Java. He stripped. And crawled up on the other side. She flinched when she saw him pulling close to her. He looked at Sammy.

In his head, she was too far into a drop to hear them. “What the hell happened, she wreaks of Max.” Dean growled long, low and loud. His eyes glowed and his fangs and claws popped out. Before Sam could stop him, Java had moved her hair, he had grabbed it and pulled her hair to expose his side of her shoulders and Dean had sunk his fangs into his shoulders. Dean drank of her. Before he pulled away.

”Dean you just delivered a death sentence, unless you let her drink from me if she even will, because she has already said we wouldn’t want her anymore. So, may I see if she will drink from me?”

”We aren’t venomous to each other. Yes, of course you can see if she will drink, she is yours too.”

Sam pushed out his claws, he clawed his chest by her head. She was beginning to react to the poison. Sam had to lift her head and hold it there. She struggled, but eventually her thirst won. She drank from him. They all felt the rush before the circle of energy that made their triad closed. Dean and Sam both got hard. She just clung to Sam tighter. “We are poisonous unless it is during sex. You bit her in anger, it was pure venom from you into her bloodstream. She thinks you agree with her, that whatever happened, she deserves to die.”

Dean, brushed her hair away and he laved where he bit her and kissed her neck. Then he pulled in close enough she could feel his hard on. Sam did the same thing. She whimpered. Dean looked at Sam. Then said out loud. “Her punishment, since she believes she disobeyed is we will take her without preparing her. As Vezetò I have labeled this matter titkos es lezart or secret and sealed.” He and Sam coordinated and pushed into the hole they were closest. They worked out their rhythm and pounded her. When she came so hard, she screamed and started moving they both started breathing normal again. They both thrust a couple of times and came. When their knots released. Dean held her close for a minute. “I was not punishing you when I bit you, I thought I was just reclaiming you. HoneyBear, I know you would not cheat on us or break our rules.” He kissed her ear and she wurred.

Sam kissed her lovingly. “Bunny, can you tell us what happened after you left the closet with Dean?”

She burrowed into Sam’s armpit, which he knew gave her comfort, because his scent was strong there. She reached her hand back and ran her fingers loosely up and down Dean’s length, then she just held it. She started to tell them in a whisper, so they listened closely. “I got the stuff from the lab I would need. I dropped it off and felt you both in the closet. I was happy to see Dean being playful and enjoying closets. I went to see Alicia. I knew she went back to her quarters last night and I wanted to comfort her. She opened the door, she looked sad, but whole, I grabbed her and hugged her. I went to pull back she wouldn’t let me. I opened my mouth to ask her to let go, but she stuck her tongue in my mouth and started licking my tongue. My thoughts scattered and I gasped into her mouth when her fingers went into me in front it hurt because I was dry, she still kept kissing me. I couldn’t think of a way to get free that wouldn’t hurt her either emotionally or physically, like saying to back off through pack mind or socking her in the stomach. So, I stopped trying to push her back and started trying to squirm my way free, she moaned and started grinding on my leg, then slipped two fingers in my bottom, which made me moan because it hurt, a lot. She started moving them faster. The discomfort is becoming pain.” She cried into Sam’s arm pit. And he tried not to squirm because it tickled and she would misunderstand why he squirmed. Dean rescued him. He urged her to keep going and told her, she was sunk the minute a rape survivor wanted her for sex. Her heart was too big to wound her and slow her recovery. She sniffed. “I heard Max come in and I thought he would pick up on how anxious I was. He knows my aroused face, I was crying. But he was naked, he lubed himself up and moved her hand and slid in. He must have handed her, her harness, because, she was suddenly in it. Then Max picked me up, I squirmed and pushed but he didn’t notice. He put me on the harness and they worked out a rhythm. What Alicia was doing hurt, like it was too big, and it burned, like it was too hot, but it wasn’t as big as either of you. I am not sure why, but it hurt a lot. When Max stopped choking me and I got air, I started to cry harder. Then I heard Max thanking me and I feel Alicia healing from the energy. They start kissing as soon as his knot slipped out of my ass and her fake one slid out of my front. I bolted. They were kissing. Then I went and douched, which you shouldn’t do, but the babies are fine. I showered and hurriedly dressed for the meeting. I held off the drop as long as I could. I know they think I came to heal Alicia. They were smiling and Max was hurt when he reached for me and I stepped around him. So, do you still think I have been punished enough?

”Yes.” They both said.

”Adrienne has known her longer, they are close.” Sam said out loud.

”No, please, you said, sealed and secret! I don’t want the pack treating the twins bad or different!” The tears were back full force.

”Adrienne will not even tell Ash if we ask her not too. The douche. The pain and bleeding, which you conveniently left out of your explanation.” Dean wiped a tear away and licked his thumb. “You taste sooo good, my sweet, loving Omega. You don’t want it to get out because of the twins, not because of yourself.

”She said to call her when we’ve bathed her and she is in the headspace for her to examine her, she didn’t want to force her to do anything.” Sam fed her a finger and Dean fed her a finger. She was moaning and clinching their fingers. They kept doing it until she came. “Let’s get you in a warm bath Bunny, Adrienne said.” He went ahead to draw the water. Dean picked her up. “Baby, you are gorgeous and delicious, but you need to start eating more afterwards. I know your appetite is affected by stress and you have plenty right now, but after, promise you will try to eat?” She promised. “Did it hurt when Max was in you?” She buried her face and nodded. He kissed her temple and reassured her. “I like your hair a warm chocolate brown and your curls are back, please leave it this color.” She smiled.

”Now that I am through puberty and finished growing up, this is my normal color and it is just curly.”

”Omega.” Dean used his Alpha timbre. “You are not to cut it again, ever. If you are tripping over it, we’ll work something out.” He smiled. She kissed him, hungry and desperate. Then marked his collarbone, with a hickey. Java laved it, to get his taste in her mouth. “HoneyBear we are all going to make it back home, I can feel it, it is going to be a fight but we will watch these babies grow up.” Dean placed her in the water then he took a shower and got dressed while Sam bathed her front. Then they switched off and Sam showered while Dean bathed her back. He marked her ass with a hickey, she moaned.

”Are you going to punish Alicia and Max?”

”Java, tomorrow you are going into the stronghold of the man who has been say for going on seven years he wants to play with you until your dead, then slowly dine on your heart. Why don’t we focus on that never happening? Then we will worry about how we both feel about it. I don’t think you blame them. I care that you are okay and you seem fine.“ He helped her out, she lotioned from head to toe, and she put on a white sheer robe with little white dots. She combed and braided her hair and winced. Dean looked at her throat in the better lighting, she had a dark red circle around it and a purple bruise where, Max’s thumb had been on the back of her neck. He let go before she felt the fury rolling through him in waves. Sam picked her up, Dean motioned to his neck and pointed to her. They didn’t even choke her that hard and they knew when she was at her limit better than she did. However, Max did not seem to know this, she was badly bruised, and it was more likely being choked caused her to be hoarse, then her hysterics earlier. She must have been so scared. Sam took a deep breath and carried her back to the bed she was still not all the way back from the serious drop. Sam lay beside her so she could sit up by the headboard. He kissed her. Dean went to the door.

“Hi, Sweetie. Sam told me what happened. I swear it goes no further, not even my mate. So, let’s get your feet up on some pillows, guys?”

”Hi, Adrienne.”

”Any cramping, Sweetie? Or Bleeding?”

”I bled a little bit when I went to the bathroom, right after it happened.” Java put her feet up on the pillows, so Adrienne could use them like stirrups. Adrienne warmed up the speculum by blowing on it. Then she lubed it down and slipped it in her. Java yipped. And hid her face in Sammy’s wrist and forearm.

”Shh... Sweetie. That’s as far as I’ll go.” She took her light. She called Dean and Sam over. “Take a look. I am going to leave some ointment for tonight. It will probably be healed by tomorrow.”

”Adrienne, is that a burn? How would she get burned?”

”I don’t know. It does look electrical. There is no point in asking her, by this point, she was dissociating to get through what was happening. It may be a scrape, from an old toy. I will let them know, I promise no mention or thought about what did or didn't based on her point of view, happen this afternoon.” She put away everything and they flung the pillows back in the general direction of where they go. See everyone in the morning.”

”Bye, Adrienne.” Java said. “Adrienne do you think I’m lying? Are you mad at me?”

”Sweetie, I’m not mad. I know you are all grown up and more experienced than I was at eighteen, but I am a Beta, and I would never do anything sexual with you an Omega, without clear, verbal consent. You didn’t give it, regardless of whether your body did or did not respond. Max hurt you, your ass is red and inflamed. I know one of these two has been there, but the micro tears around your opening are older. The blood wasn’t from your mate being there. It was from them, not any current activity there and the vaginal scrape or burn did not bleed. They know your pregnant, we all know. They should have used caution. Yes, Alicia was taken from us and hurt by who you are killing tomorrow, it should have made her more aware of you, not less. They are over thirty, Alpha and Beta, you are a submissive, previously abused, kind-hearted Omega. You in a battle situation is scary. You up against someone you love, is scary, because you bare your throat every time. I guess I am mad, but at them, for not paying better attention. I love you. You have saved my friends and inadvertently me, so many times, but I never forget, they never forget, Sully and Janey never forget, you are still a child in many ways, you will be nineteen physiologically in a little over three months, your body is sixteen and it is tiny. Your body, soul, etc. needs a rest. And the victimizing should never have come from within these walls. I need to get back before Ash comes looking.” She brushed her hand over the crazily tussled mass of curls and kissed her forehead. Goodnight, Java, Sam.” Java smiled happily at her.

Dean walked her out. “Adrienne, can she alter the playback of her memories?”

“Technically, no, but if what happened was more than her mind can process, her playback would subconsciously only playback, what she can handle. She wouldn’t know you didn’t see it all. Why?”

”The bruises and hickeys, they aren’t in her playback, why she was favoring her left wrist, wasn’t there. I am wondering if this was some type of revenge because we gave the orders to blow the sub houses, which led to them knowing where we all are sorta. I don’t think so, nobody would tell them, they were planning on dumping her back where she was when they grabbed her. They told Java, they had DB trouble when they showed up at the cabin. Max was there until we had “It Lives!” out of her. They gave her the necklace she won’t take off even now.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

”I think this was an accident brought on by their carelessness and Java’s inability to tell them to stop because it would hurt them both. I also think it was rough, she is bruised and inflamed and torn a little. Dean, they cut off her air, she has no claw marks from her own hand trying to remove his. Max was doing breath play on an extreme sub, where she couldn't speak or reach him to free herself. He almost killed her, If she didn’t blackout, it was close. If he was that into it, he might have kept choking her and not noticed until he was done, she wasn't breathing.” She went through the open door, she was fuming.. “Ash keeps calling my name.”

Dean smiled. “Goodnight, thanks !”

”You’re welcome and goodnight.” She hurried back to the corner her quarters were in.

Dean checked to make sure the kids were resting. They both were, he shut the door all the way, so they wouldn’t hear their Momma and Daddy making noise. Dean smirked to himself. He turned around and laughed and blushed when he realized that they had heard. Dean walked to the bed softly, shedding clothes as he got closer to the bed. When he got to the edge, she swallowed him whole and bobbed a couple of times. Then she pulled out and turned over and spread her cheeks, Dean moaned as he flicked her opening with his tongue. “Alpha do you want me to be able to make the noises you like so much or do you want me quiet?” Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Before Dean could answer. Sam grabbed him by his favorite body part and stroked it.

”I set the phone to the message. They will call our thoughts if it is crucial or knock on the door. Just in case the twins want to apologize, I didn’t want you hearing their voices. I think you’ve dealt with that enough for today. And you Dean, are taking me up the wazoo. So, her ass if you think control might be an issue or if you feel tame her mouth. The other opening is out for tonight.” Sam kneaded her ass cheeks. He was an ass man and hers was a perfect, bubble butt without being too big, it was firm and high. Sam couldn’t help himself he knelt down and started rimming her she moaned, which got cut off. Sam rolled his eyes up to see what was happening. Dean was in her throat and holding the sides of her hair. Sam kept tonguing her hole as she relaxed completely and Dean put his hand around her throat and groaned when he felt himself move inside her throat. Then he remembered. He let go. Sam ordered Dean to let her turn over. Dean rested her head on a pillow, then slid back into her throat. This way required great balance on his part because he was balanced over her on the bed, Sam would be moving her and the bed. She held his legs by wrapping her arms around each leg. He moved in and out, easily and kept his balance. He let his brother get going good and he started to move. Her mouth was amazing even from this position, she was humming, wurring, swallowing and driving him mad, she kept running her tongue down the vein, each time he slid in. Dean was only gonna accept Heaven if she and her mouth were there. He looked up at her, because he felt a blast of sorrow go through the connection. He apologized and slammed in, just like he had wanted, upper level thought was gone. Sam, pushed down his own sorrow at Dean‘s careless thought. He slammed in with all his might when Dean pulled out, when Dean slammed back in, he pulled out, she was spasming in front and clinching around him. Dean signaled that he was getting ready to come. Sammy signaled back he was too. They both slammed in a couple times before she came. Dean came down her throat, too far down for her to do anything but swallow it all. Then Sam slammed in hard, she rhythmically moved her muscles there. Sam shouted when he came hard, filling her butt with cum. When he opened his eyes and his knot had gone down, he pulled out. His brother moved him over and squatted down and started cleaning her out. She was writhing. He was recovered and he slid into her ass, she moaned and thrust back. Then Dean held onto her hips as Sam slid into his and he moaned and pushed back. Dean just looked over his shoulder and smirked. He slid into her ass and Sam slammed into his. They worked out a rhythm when Dean slid into Java and she moved back into him, Sam slid out. When Dean slid out, she pulled back, Sam slammed Dean. They kept it up until all three came. They hadn’t figured on their knots, she laughed while Sam and Dean stayed in awkward positions waiting for their knots to release. When they finally released, they jumped on the bed and tickled her until she squealed and giggled. They lay in a pile with her head on Sam’s belly and Dean’s on hers. Sammy played with her Hair and she played with Dean’s. After a while Dean noticed that her hand was still, she was asleep.

"Sam, you wake?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yes. Something Adrienne said has been bothering you since she left. What's up?" Sam looked at the angry set to his brother's jaw.

"Adrienne said that she didn't or couldn't try to remove his hand from her throat or Max ignored her. She was fuming because Max had breath play with a extreme sub without consent. The lack of her nails marks in her own throat means she didn't try, which I don't believe or couldn't get free to stop him. He was holding her throat and Alicia in her ecstasy or whatever was holding her hands. She almost passed out and he would have not noticed until he was done and she wasn't moving. Her subconscious is hiding that from her, which is why we could see it in her thoughts, but she didn't say anything to us about the bruising to her throat or how her wrist got hurt or the bruises and hickeys. I don't think this revenge but what the Hell, Alicia especially would not miss how she was feeling she is an empath. You would think as gaga as Max is over her that he wouldn't have misunderstood. He would have known she was not on board for the flight." Dean was quiet for a moment, Sam could hear his harsh breathing. "They know the rule. Why would either of them think she came to give them energy, to give them chi, while she is pregnant, without either one of us? Maybe Alicia is still traumatized enough to think that HoneyBear hugging her, the person that hugs everyone, she is a serial hugger, meant, let's have lesbian sex, which she knows HoneyBear has not done on her own. There is no way Max thought her dry, not relaxing openings, meant she wanted him in her ass. I add in what you said when they first showed up and I really wander how it was an oops."

"So, before we go on the raid, Bunny does not need to be worrying if people think she is lying or for her worrying about the pack treating the twins differently. What do you want to do? Also, Max likes things up his tailpipe a lot, so the chances that her strap on had a toy that had a short in it and they didn't know, not real likely." Sam rubbed her tummy. she smiled in her sleep and said baby in her head. They both smiled at the sigh of happiness on the end.

"Baby Boy, just go to sleep. I will figure out something kingly to do about it, by tomorrow. You need sleep." Sam kissed him. Then he curled around her and within seconds was out.

Dean turned on his side and nestled onto her thighs, he didn’t think sleeping on the babies was a good idea, but he forgot how hard her thighs were. He settled back next to her belly and went to sleep.

The day of the battle Sam, Dean and Sully sat in Dean’s office discussing what, if anything to do about Max and Alicia. Sully and Sam wanted to privately, punish them somehow, but the how wasn’t coming to them. They couldn’t break the promise to keep everything quiet. Sully and Janey had felt her distress, through the connection that is only closed during their private moments. They saw them go after her after the meeting. They thought that Dean had handled it, then Sully found out different, and they had spent an hour trying to figure out to send the message that what they did was not okay, without letting everyone know who they did it too.

”I say we settle for telling them what they did. She doesn’t think they know.“ Dean said calmly. Inside he wanted their heads on platters, but if there was a whisper of a chance they didn’t know, he wouldn’t risk hurting her or pack.

Sully growled, then apologized. “But seriously, how do you miss that you are raping someone, when you both are gifted and have pack mind? She is gorgeous but as one of the two couples she plays with, you know the never, without one of you there rule! If you are going to play with her, which I hate using, she’s not Shadow Ops Barbie!” Dean couldn’t help it he laughed.

”Sorry, man! You were on a tear and then you put that pic in our minds and we couldn’t help it. Please go ahead.” Dean said.

Sully smiled and took a breath. “I have said before, Janey and I have been swinging the whole time we have been together. There are people you play with and those you don’t for various reasons. If we both hadn’t fallen head over heels for Mighty Mouse that first time, we would not have played again. Her dom, didn’t pay attention to her like he should, so she wasn’t really protected from my hand snapping her neck accidentally while choking her. A competent Dom, would warn me, that breath play was out. John didn’t, so Janey, who could still hurt her, but was not participating, cut off her air randomly. Mighty Mouse loved it. And it became how we do that. She is too sub to play, with random people, she didn’t want to hurt or upset Alicia, so she got double raped and hurt. If it hadn’t made her drop would you have noticed? She would have smelled of them and she would have taken the punishment without mentioning the lack of verbal consent, which you always get before you proceed. She was young when we thought she was nineteen to be swinging freeform, like he did. She was love starved and she would take the pain, if the person loved her or was nice to her. We stopped swinging with anyone put the two of them, hoping it would encourage John to do the same, since Mighty Mouse said he only ever participated with us, otherwise he watched. John would have gotten her killed before long, if he was offering her to people like Gordon, could never prove it, but I think he and his buddies had raped and killed before, there is a certain way they look at a girl. Gordon always looked at her that way. He wouldn’t have been interested in Alicia if you catch my meaning. Gordon liked them white, tiny and young.“

”At the very least Vezetò, I would forbid our Alazatos from swinging with anyone but Janey and me. As possessive as that sounds, she has gotten visibly more Omega since we became a pack. When this is over, she will settle into Omegahood fully. The submissive little girl who cried and thought Daddy would be mad, when you had forced your huge, rutting self on her. The one who gave up her life to save her Alpha’s at the cabin. The Momma who sings sweetly to her babies before bed and sniffs your armpit for comfort, we won’t mention where she likes to scent you, Dean.” He barked a laugh at the confusion on Dean’s face. “The one who will step in front of any member of this pack and disaster, because she believes she is the least of all of us.”

”Where does she like to scent me?”

They both broke out laughing. “Mighty Mouse loves the male sex organ. She adored John’s.” Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. “Well, she spends a lot of time using her magical mouth on it, right?” Dean blushed. “And once we checked on you guys at Adrienne’s, you were in a tangled heap and her nose was buried in your crotch.”

”Where on you?” Dean asked with a frown.

”Relax, she scents me in the hollow of my throat and Janey between her breasts.” Dean took it all in. Sam and Sully looked at each other, he would be watching now.

”Sammy, if you agree, I want to restrict HoneyBear to Janey and Sully for playing. We don’t have to be there, but we would like to be there often. I am missing a certain ass and Janey is missing a certain tree log as she put it last week.”

”Agreed. Dean we still need a decision from you.”

Dean sighed. This was the part of being a leader, he hated. “Hadnagy and Fővédő, I want you to inform said pack members of their crime. They are not to approach The Alazatos right now, they are never to mention that they are aware what they did. That the matter is Titkos Es Lezart. Ignoring it by approaching our Alazatos will be seen as breaking Csomag Törvény and we will no longer hear them in our Szentely, they will become Halott A Csomaghoz, and that their bun is Büntethetó by Halál Büntetés. (Pack law, they become dead to the pack, they will be silent in our Sanctuary, and their crime is punishable by the death penalty.) If they love her as much as they say they do, they won’t put her through watching or possibly being called on to execute them. You can let them know what she believes happened. We have seen the memory unfiltered or altered and do not necessarily agree. Remind them, no one leaves Jeg Thronja alive, if they run, they will be found and executed. After tonight we, The three of us, and they will sit down and talk this through, but right now, we do not want her focus split trying to deal with them and getting in and out of that compound.”

”As you command, Vezetò.” Sully said with a smirk that he would never show outside this office or the playroom.

”As my Vezetò wishes, so it shall be made to pass.” Sam added with a smirk, that again would never be shown outside this place or the bedroom or playroom. Dean gave up and laughed. They all put back on somber faces as they left to go deal with who they both thought of as a Csomag Ellensége or enemies of the pack. They believed Java wasn’t ready to admit they had been careless with her and had raped her. Sam and Sully were very discreet and even split up as Sam asked them back to their quarters. Shortly, Sully fell in behind them.

Java got her checkup in a medical bay, because medical was closer to the lab, than her quarters. After getting the all-clear and confirmation that the tiny babies were fine and sleeping deep inside her, Java kicked it into high gear. She readied gear packs for each team. With extra ammo, maps, map of where each team was supposed to be and who was on it. Extra masks, just in case. For P team, she put extra tripods, just in case, she put extra ear protection for any who might need it while target shooting at the pop up werewolves. Then she packed a med kit for each team, to have their selected medic carry. She put clean suture needles, thread, bandages of every size, shape, configuration. She put injectable doses of a mixture of ketamine and morphine that would sedate a Jegfar. She put saline and wound packing gauze in each pack.

Adrienne watched as she went and checked in with her friends from the hereditary packs, who were watching for anyone coming to the pack sub houses. Then she went and finished off lunch for everyone, it was Chili she had cooking in crockpots overnight, she made big pans of cornbread. She stirred the cooking pot on the stove that had vegetarian chili, with veggie chorizo, sausage and garbanzo burgers crumbles, it had chili the way that she and Sam liked it.

Adrienne pulled her aside. “You are going to wear yourself out. Go play with the babies, send Ellen down to watch over lunch. She will fix the salad you were going to put with it. I will cut up jalapeños and put cheese, sour cream and hummus in bowls for everyone to add, now go, before I tell on you, Sweetie!”

”I am glad you sent her up. She has a bad feeling, she is usually right, she doesn’t even know how, but she says things go horribly wrong tonight and three of us won’t come home. She doesn’t understand where the precognitive vibes are coming from. Maybe Loki downloaded them along with his memories and the killer baby. She just agreed. She usually will jump with both feet down anyone’s throat who implies he knew that would happen. I don’t think he did, I just think in the seconds he had to save her, it didn’t occur to him, that she could conceive without them turning her. Anyway, the babies and Sam will relax her.” Ellen said with concern.

”I know she has called the teams at the sub houses five times. Sully marched her down to medical, because she was getting herself wound too tight checking the monitors. Poor Baby Bird, she feels responsible for each of us. And with the exception of Nikki and DJ we are all grown and responsible for ourselves.” They both shook their heads. Hopefully, Sam would unwind her.

Sam peeked in at Java watching the babies sleep. Her shoulders were by her ears she was so tense. He shushed her and pulled her out. There was a knock. Sam went and answered. Mags walked in and gave Java a huge smile and kissed her cheek, Rebecca hugged her. “Mama will watch the Royal Rugrats and I will watch Sorsha and you go relax with Sam.”

”But I need...”

”You need to destress so the babies have a Mommy, you are so wound up, you could screwup and get yourself killed. None of us would be okay, without you.” She brushed her cheek with her hand and Java looked surprised there were tears. “So, please go unwind.”

Java nodded. Sam took her down the back stairs to the sparring room. Java smiled. “I’ll let you choose what we use. Battle for fifteen minutes the one with the most kills wins. The winner decides what sexual favor they want, nothing commonplace or past a hard “no”. Deal?” She stuck out her hand, Sam shook. “Escrima, fifteen minutes, most agreed upon kills gets to pick the favor.”

“Agreed, she grabbed her sticks out of her weapons carryover. You could have picked guns you would have won quickly.”

”Maybe, we’ve never seen you shoot. You might be a crack shot, but don’t like the lack of honor in just shooting an opponent.”

He took out his from their case, he had a showpiece pair rattan, black with a silver swirl design, he never used them. They were a thirtieth birthday present from his Alpha. She had a pair painted red, with a black ancient charm in Sumerian burned into them, they were gorgeous, she never used them. They were a gift from her Alpha for giving birth to Nikki. She used only generic ones of differing woods, today‘s were Blackthorn, with a lead rod down the center inside. She tested them out and stood on her start line. He set the timer and started it with a thirty second warning. He smiled a predatory grin. The warning sounded he twirled a couple of times. The buzzer sounded. Sam said, “shit” to himself he forgot to handicap the speed with which she could strike. She twirled in a serpentine line, standing up, leaning back, squatting, at a speed that made it appear she was blurring out of this space and back in. He intercepted the blow that would have crowned him. They were in protective gear, which was good, because her other stick hit him in the ribs hard enough, he was pushed back a step. He caught her grin and her “The Matrix” “bring it”. She said, “One.” Through their connection.

”Agreed.” He ran at her, then stopped, it threw her off balance and moved her to him. He jabbed with one stick and swung with the other, but she did a back flip, the jab slid up her protective vest lightly, the swing missed all together. She continued over and twisted to land facing him. He caught her pretty little neck between his sticks. “One.” She said with venom. She swung her sticks out opening her chest and raised a leg bent at the knee. Sam took her up on it and charged in a side to side pattern that the pose would not work on. She quickly lowered her leg and in a blur of speed, sailed up and over him, catching his head With soft blows that would kill for real, as she Was over his head, she landed quietly on her feet facing him about a foot away. “Two.”

He smiled sweetly and said, “Agreed.” Sam wanted to annihilate his wife. He growled. She wurred.

Sam raced at her, no discernible style or move, just his brute strength. She turned and ran. He kept after her, she ran up the wall and flipped over him. He jabbed both sticks hard into her upper chest, her body was protected, but her balance went and she went down on the soft mats. She popped up. Smiling like crazy. “Two, tie” 

Sam smiled too. He kept staring at her and he caught a glimpse of what she wanted, it was what he wanted. Dean would punish them both. But he might die tonight, he wanted this just once before he went and it would help her heal emotionally. She didn’t realize why her mind had picked that, but he did.

They both just ran at each other connected and traded blows, neither could get a kill shot. Then she slid into the splits, and delicately held his hard cock between her sticks. “Three” She whispered, lust dripping from her voice. She gently let go and moved her sticks, just as the timer went off.

”Agreed. What is your pleasure Master Winchester?”

She leaned forward and kissed him. “What just flashed through your mind. I want my life in your hands.”

”Are you sure?” He put up both of their sets of Shillelagh or as Sam called them fighting sticks. Then he pulled her struggling out of the room and where he had setup. If she had wanted something else, he would have cleaned up later. He held her against the wall with his weight. She struggled, he looked in her eyes to make sure it was pretend. It was and she said it in his head, too. He lightly smacked her cheek. “Shut up.” Then he tapped the other side, she went still, her breathing heavy, she shook ever so slightly. “Take off all your clothes and lay on your stomach.” She tried for the locked door. He picked her up and gently threw her on the mattress on the floor. “I told you to do something.” She stripped and lay down on her stomach, he took her struggling hands, and he put Velcro closure, cotton soft, plush black bands around her lower arms. He then tied her up. He knew if she needed to, she could get out. “Don’t even try to get loose. You can’t. Open up or I will force your jaw to stay open permanently.” She reluctantly opened. He took a ball gag and gently placed in her mouth and over her ears. She shook her head. Then said it in his head. Her eyes were blown with lust and she was soaked. He took the matching neck piece to the cuffs and loosely put it around her neck. Then he took his belt and put it around her throat. Fastening it so it was there, but not restrictive. He stripped. He liberally lubed his cock and squeezed it in her butt. He set a timer, so they wouldn’t be missed at lunch. He grabbed the belt and pulled. He told her to let him know when it restricted or cutoff if she could deal and let him know which.

”Cutoff now.” Java signaled. Sam marked the belt. Then let her breathe.

He went back to the mean voice. “I have wanted to choke the crap out of you while I...” She nodded. “I have wanted to choke the shit out of you while I fucked you since we met. Now when your brothers aren’t watching, I am going to show you who you really are.” She nodded and told him she knew to tap him three times if she wasn’t okay, so just rape her already. Sam laughed. “Enjoy it my little slut.” He pushed into her tight ass, that hadn’t been prepared, she whimpered. He heard the moan in his head. When he was in all the way he started pounding and pulling his belt tighter. When he had it so she couldn’t breathe, he pounded like crazy, she kept coming. ”You slut!” He let her breathe for a few thrusts. He flipped her over, bent her knees by her ears and slammed back in he pulled, everything stayed the same. He pounded her watching her pupils dilate as she ran out of air, he let her breathe, then pulled tight again, kissing her mouth, she tried to avoid it so he held her in place. Watching her beautiful version of his eyes, dilate and her lips blue a little and he kept going. She begged in his head to choke her out when he came. Her eyes were dilating she was drumming her feet, she was squirming under him, which drove him crazy. His knot popped. She came explosively, so did he just as she went out. He untied her arms the cuffs had worked. Sam got terrified, she is an Omega, it was up to him, to have control. He forgot about the pregnancy. Tears slipped down his cheeks as she slowly regained consciousness. He took everything off. Just as his knot released, she stretched and smiled big at him. She searched for why he didn’t look happy.

”Sam! You think I am so sub, I would let you murder our children!” She started getting dressed in a huff, he pulled her back into him. The timer went off. He turned it off.

”No. I just didn’t even think about it. I got scared.”

She snuggled into his chest, then turned and sniffed his pit and wurred. “I so far have not become a pet, even here. I love pain. When it is from you or Dean. I don’t even like as much from Sully and Janey. Before yesterday, Max had never been into it. He left a bruise under my hair on the back of my neck. I felt it this morning when I showered. It just gave my icky feelings. What we just did, if there are tender spots or bruises, I’ll get wet thinking about you giving them to me. She straddled him and rubbed against his erection. “That was one of the two most erotic times I’ve ever had. When Dean and I had sex so hard and long, I was dripping with sweat. And this, I have been choked out before but the person in question was trying to kill our child and impregnate me, I managed to gut him, just as I went out for a couple of seconds. This time, I was edging from the minute you put the belt around my neck and then my ass, was inspired. I loved every second Sam, completely in control of what I agreed to and what I didn’t. The babies are still well protected in all the energy I could divert and a spell Max did when I asked him to help me protect them before tonight. She slid him into her. She looked him in the eye, making sure he was happy again. She rose up and slammed herself back down. She stopped, she blushed, then looked up at him. “Please roll me under you and make love to me, Sam. Chase the cold away again. Let me forget for a little while that this may be the last time, we are alone.” Sam ran his fingers through her hair and gently guided it back so he could mark her collarbone with a hickey. Then he rolled her under him and made love to her. Neither of them noticed they were crying.

Dean had been outside the door since he felt her stop breathing. Then he heard Sam. Then she spoke and he should have left. But the love coming through the connection was so strong. Dean was understanding his Omega better and better. Sam knew that the scenario, the extreme continuation of the light choking yesterday, would help her get past it faster than mollycoddling her ever would. Dean was learning. He went upstairs to show her how much.

They came in the bedroom about an hour later. He had sent Mags to eat. Then he had prepared. He asked Sam for alone time, he smiled, let his gaze roam over the perfection of his brother’s naked body and went to eat. Dean motioned for her to come over to him. She did, he told her to strip. She did and he commanded her to kneel, open both. She knelt on the pillows so her back was straight her arms were holding each other just above her butt. Her legs were as wide open as she could get them. She opened her mouth all the way and rolled her tongue out. “Put your tongue back in. He smoothed her hair. “Such a good girl.” Her eyes sparkled with happiness. Place the green plug in your ass, slowly, it is lubed. It was small. She slid it in slowly as directed. Place the Purple vibe in your cunt and turn it to the lowest setting. She did it without a sound. “Good girl. You may not come until you are given permission. Repeat it back so I know you understood.”

”I may not come until I am given permission.”

”Good girl. He produced a bowl of veggie chili he knew she hadn’t planned to eat. She blushed. He just smiled. It was a small bowl, because even when she wasn’t stressed out and sleep deprived, she wasn’t a big eater.

“I have been trying really hard. I was going to check on the babies then go eat.“

I know, sweetheart. No talking through the connection or out loud unless, you need to stop. Understood. She shook her head. “Smart, good girl.” He pulled back the other napkin over a large tray. “Move your head to indicate what you want me to add.” He pointed at grated cheese, she nodded. He pointed at hummus, she nodded, he put on a heaping tablespoon, like she liked it. Then he pointed at jalapeños, she shook her head no. He skipped them and pointed at the guacamole, she nodded, he put a giant tablespoon. He pointed at sour cream, she nodded, he put a teaspoon, she smiled really big. He asked her to indicate by moving her head if she wanted anything else. She was looking at the tray and frowned. The cornbread is under the chili the way you like it. She smiled and shook her head no at wanting anything else. He took a spoon and mixed it like he’d seen her do. “Turn the vibe up one setting.” She immediately obeyed. He fed her small tidy spoonfuls. When the bowl was half empty. He ordered her to turn the vibe up two settings and to move the plug out, then back in her ass. He praised her for being such a good girl but he could tell she was starting to feel the need for him and not toys. He waited until there was one spoonful left and ordered her to turn it all the way up. She was shaking with need, but she didn’t make any noise or squirm. He fed her the last spoonful. Waited until she chewed and swallowed. Then ordered her to go to the bed and show. Dean smiled she had such perfect form. He walked up and rubbed his hands down the long curly hair, that was cloud soft, then onto the small, toned shoulders and arms, Dean’s hands slid down her straight toned back, then rested at the top of her butt. He kneaded her ass, finally he removed the plug. It smelled like his brother. He put it aside and knelt and licked her hole, until she trembled with the need to come. He whispered his command he made up, because he didn’t know the universal command and it described what he wanted. “Display, my HoneyBear. She moved slowly so he could see her body moving, she sat on the bed then scooted to the middle and lay down on her back then she pulled her arms up and out and then did each leg separately. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Dean, placed a piece of chocolate on her tongue. “Close.” She closed her mouth. “Savor.” She let the chocolate melt on her tongue. Dean rubbed his hands down her front. He could feel her clinching around the vibe, but she had no outward sign of distress. He climbed up on the bed over her. “Remember you may not come without permission.“ She nodded. Dean slowly pulled the vibe out and she clinched violently around it, but she did not come. He let her catch her breath. He slowly slid into her front until he bumped her cervix, tears slid out from her closed eyes. “You may come but remain quiet.” She spasmed around him and writhed and squirted. She was still coming, but when she squirted, she thought he might get upset. “You are so hot.“ She started moving again. He kissed her and licked the chocolate from her mouth. He put another piece in hers and one in his. Dean slowly pulled out and slid back in. He never changed his pace but repeatedly hit her cervix. “You may come at will but remain quiet.” He hit her cervix she came. He was moving so slowly he could watch her face go through each stage of her orgasms. He kissed her again this time he pushed chocolate into her mouth. They kissed until it was gone. He slid his fingers through hers until they were holding hands. “Put your legs around my waist.” She did it he kept their hands up and he pummeled her as fast and hard as he could. She came with the first thrust. He kept bumping her spot and her cervix, she seemed to be having one long orgasm. She was over-stimulated. Dean stopped bumping her cervix. He thrust slowly again until she came again. Then he came and his knot caught. He turned them on their sides, she put her arms against his stomach muscles and he could feel her shaking. His knot released and she moved so, she was looking in his eyes. They just stared into each other’s eyes. “Turnover HoneyBear, I want to rub your tummy so, you don’t cramp, like the last time I did that.” She turned over and he gently rubbed her tummy in circles.

”Dean, I love you? Whatever happens tonight, I lied when we first met and I said I didn’t want you, but I thought you hated me. So, I lied. I felt pulled like you were the sun I was supposed to orbit. It scared me. But I have loved you since that first night. I will love you for every second of my life. And if you try to leave me here, I will marched right into Heaven and pull you back by your nose hair!” He kissed her. She turned back over.

“Please get some sleep baby. You have checked and rechecked everything. I checked with the sub house teams. I looked on the map. Either they don’t know or they are doing great at acting. Well rested we get you back between us. Wound in knots, sleep deprived and off focus, we mourn you. I need you. You are my spirit and fight and spunk. I am tired of fighting and without you by my side… I couldn’t survive. I loved you since that smile you gave someone other than me. So, close your eyes.” She kissed his arm, then she went out. He snuck out of bed. “Ellen, please let her sleep. If you need a parent, please grab one of the other two.”

”Got it. I wish all the Preggos would stay here.”

“Me too, but no way.” Dean went downstairs.

It was time to leave. Sam and Dean woke up their Omega. She stretched and frowned at the light. Sam blocked it with his body. She smiled.

”This is from Sam and me. We know your Omega needs to feel collared, and none of us liked the idea of just handing you a collar from some bondage store.” Dean opened it. It was a silver choker. Java gasped at it. “It is spelled so once it goes on, it won’t come off while you live. It is a collar, but it is also finely crafted jewelry. It is Silver, he pointed to the tiny stones, in front in the middle. There is a garnet for me and equal and across from mine, Sam’s emerald, and right below is your amethyst. On each side are your Alphas initials, DPW and SWW. Hanging from it is a small snowflake obsidian bullet and a silver cross. On the inside, there is an engraved infinity symbol.” Her eyes were sparkling with tears and she wanted it on. They all felt the magic lock it forever. It will not tarnish and can handle water. She hugged and kissed them both, then went to her undies drawer and pulled out two jewelry boxes.

”I am going to shower quick then we can get going. I love this, it makes me feel safe and touching it makes me feel close to you.” She practically skipped to the shower. They each opened their box. Inside was a masculine silver bracelet. It had three Norse runes on them - their initials and a bigger, magically attached birthstone. On back it said “True Love Is Eternal” - Love eternally, Java. She stuck her head out. “Magically sealed once on as well.” She closed the door. And started singing, “When I Fall Love”. They looked at each other, blinked back tears and told each other, “Shut up!” then laughed at themselves. Dean couldn’t stand it one more second, he pulled Sam’s head down and kissed him hungry and desperately. Sam moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss. When they stopped, they stepped apart. “When we get back here, we will finish what we started.”

She came out in her tactical gear. “Each rune is from a reading I did asking God to help guide you in the right direction.”

She had Alicia’s necklace in her shirt and their collar on. Her hair was under her tactical Kevlar cap. She looked deadly. They had on tactical stuff she had bought for them. They felt silly but it did make sense when you had someone to come home to, that they needed to be careful. They hugged and they grabbed their weapons and went out for the trip. It would take five hours to get there, putting them at the rendezvous point around midnight. Sully drove, Java’s group. She felt safe and she was out before they were on the highway good.

All three off-road capable SUVs pulled up to the rendezvous point. Java was napping on Jody’s shoulder. Leo, gently rubbed her shoulder. Her eyes sprang open, he braced, but she processed where they were quickly and waited patiently for Jody to get out, then she started stretching out her muscles. She put her weapons bag across her and secured, then put her quiver over a shoulder and secured it, she waited for her group to start towards their entry point. When they got there, Sully kissed her, she said under her breath, “I’m wrong we are all going home alive tonight.” Sully just kissed her again.

”Be safe and deadly Mighty Mouse.” She hugged him.

”You, too.” She group hugged everyone.

Dean’s voice filled their minds. “Ready. Mark.”

Leo moved forward and carefully crossed the porch, just in case it was pressure rigged for any reason. He attached his code breaker to the security panel.

”One minute.” Jody said through pack mind. Leo smiled when the lock unlocked and everything went green.

“Four digit. Be ready I don’t think he’s that arrogant. Four makes it too easy. We can’t trust their not waiting for us.”

“Down!“ Java yelled in their minds. They ducked behind the rock walls that made a little patio.” DBs came up behind them.

Jody and Janice kept them back behind the trees by shooting randomly. There was a muffled grunt and one dropped from Jody’s random shooting.

“Ambush. They know we are here. I repeat, they knew we were here and were prepared. Use extreme caution.” Java announced to her team and everyone. They announcement came from out closer to the trees. Leo peeked over the wall. He looked to see how she got behind them. He saw the thin opening where the rocks didn’t reach the wall on the sides. She would fit. They all dove under the tables and awning as fire came from the roof, someone on P team put them each down.

They all heard a horrified scream back by the trees, then a wet slurping noise. They saw as different ones dropped from horrific wounds one was debrained. Janice closed her eyes and shook her head trying to get the image to go. Before anyone could stop her, Java blurred over, opened the door and blurred through the entrance. They heard movement down the long staircase. Several short screams sounded. “Let’s deliver the weapon and get out of here.

”Your vest is bloody.” Janice thought.

”Not mine. Sully. We need to go they will be sending more.” She spun around and squatted. “Down!” She yelled. They all dropped. There was a laugh, then a tinkle of metal hitting the ground then suppressing fire. Java flattened out with her cloak hiding her face, they lost her in the darkness then they caught movement. Sully got ready to fire. Java threw the grenade back at them. There was an explosion and boxes sitting at that end looked like they’d been sprayed with pinkish red spray paint. Sully launched the weapon. Then he dropped the grenade launcher back over his shoulder and fired suppressing fire of their own. Java stood beside him and did the same thing.

”Get out everyone, Sully and I will hold this position.” The other three got out. They heard them fire and Leo say “Crap!” Sully and Java started pulling back to their team. They got up the stairs after Sully practically threw her up them first. Jody was ready to grab her if she went back in. Sully came out without extra holes. They all heard her sigh of relief. “Janice, how bad?”

”I need to get him out of here.” She looked at Sully, he nodded. “Get him to transport. Head out. If you have to stop try to do it somewhere other than Estes Park. Gunfire, probably reported and he has a gunshot wound?”

”Gotcha. I don’t like leaving you here.”

”We have to hold this exit, he needs care, you can’t get him back alone.”

”Be careful, if you don’t make it, your mates are going to kill me. Love you.” Jody and a weakened Leo said the same thing. Janice just looked back and forth, between her patient and her chick. Java nodded at her to go. Then she and Sully said it back. They took cover behind some trees on the edge of the clearing. They started shooting as the enemy tried to come out this way. Java and Sully heard someone behind them, they were a second off, they both waited for pain, but the Two DBs both ended up with a hole in their heads. “Thank you.” They both said. They heard a loud poof sound. Then the DBs that came out barely looked human, they were bleeding from every opening. Java shot them out of mercy, Sully reluctantly started shooting too. Soon no one came out that opening. 

“Four minutes, thirty-five, thirty four, make tracks people to the rendezvous point.” Dean’s angry voice came through their minds.

”You, whorish, little bitch, you are going to pay for this. Go on, Gigantor, this is between me and the whore.” She stuck the gun in Java’s ear.

”Go! There’s no time. And I want this bitch’s brains squeezing between my fingers, she raped and tortured my mother to death as the night’s entertainment. I’ll be there.” She said in his head.

”You have unfinished business. I can respect that. I won’t leave but I will watch while you settle it honorably.”

”Accepted. Sir Baldy.” StaceyAnne replied. She threw her gun away and pulled out an eight inch Bowie knife. She charged at Java, who moved out of the way and elbowed her in the back. She swung the knife back and up and almost caught Java’s arm.

”Throw out the knife and let’s settle this without weapons. Battling you with a knife, not fair. And with half your face melted, you are already ugly enough. She growled and pulled out a sword, a broadsword. Java smiled a smile that sent shivers up Sully’s spine. She unsheathed her katana. She nodded her head, once in respect and they circled.

”Three Minutes!” Dean’s voice announced but, he sounded like he was fighting.

StaceyAnne attacked. She stabbed forward and Java deflected the moves. Java scraped her sword down the unscarred cheek. StaceyAnne screamed in rage and charged Java again. Java flipped up, landed on her feet about two feet from her opponent, she started for Sully as StaceyAnne’s head slid off and landed at her feet before her body dropped. Sully just looked at Java as she ran towards him.

Sully took Java’s hand and he made himself keep up with her. The kid could move. They jumped over a boulder and sought cover. There was a loud whoosh the ground sucked in on itself and then coughed out a dust cloud. He laughed at her.

”Saving trees.”

”Yes, why didn’t we hear the all clear from Dean?” She looked at him, her eyes wide with fear. “Dean? Alpha? Alpha! Please answer me.”

”He can’t Bunny, he’s alive, but it looks like he and Viper were fighting, Viper’s dead, mostly from the poison, but Dean ended him by ripping out his heart. We are taking him in, we will say he fell climbing. Where are you?”

“En route to rendezvous, ETA, two minutes?”

”Hurry, I need to touch you.”

Java took Sully’s hand and took off. He growled at the freedom of moving this fast and being able to see what is around you. They screeched to a stop, she let go and ran and jumped Sam. They kissed deeply and passionately. Touching each other’s faces, then Sam bent and picked up his brother bridal style. He walked to their SUV. “I want everyone else to head for Sanctuary. He heard sirens. No time they’re coming. Go!“ Sam didn’t waste his breath when Sully got in the passenger seat and Janey got in back, he looked to make sure the other car was headed to Sanctuary. They were safely heading out of town, bypassing the town. Sam took off the other way. He found a billboard, he pulled behind it and changed into the civilian clothes they all got dressed in civvies and made sure the camping gear looked hurriedly tossed in. Then they got back in and went to the emergency room entrance.

”Ash, I am glad you are safe. Thanks. Did you get the permits filed.” Java asked crying and holding Dean’s head in her lap.

”Yes. The confirmation from two days ago is in your email. Five permits. Roosevelt National Park, Lumpy Ridge. Let us know when you know, please?”

”Will do. Thanks.” She hung up, then did the hysterical wife who wasn’t thinking clearly thing, so they missed asking her for insurance. She was going to send them an cashier’s check with Dean’s Hospital account number but they needed to avoid truth if possible when the cops were looking for explanations for the blast that just happened and what contagion killed the pieces of bodies they did find. The aerosol had burned off or blown away and would not be duplicatable, which were the important things it couldn’t end up in hands that will try to use it on their allies.

Sam pulled her into his lap, she was beginning to drop. Sam whispered that Dean would be okay in her ear over and over. Janey paced. Sully leaned against the wall.

”So, Sully was she a good girl?

”She was a headstrong girl, but the only reason our team could complete our mission. We got pinned down and she got us unpinned, so I could deliver the package.“ Sully stroked her head, so did Janey.

”Is it bothering anyone that we killed 15,000 people? Or is this part of Omegahood?” They all looked at her, she said it in a soft, childlike voice in their minds. Sam kissed her forehead.

”The children bother me a little, but like you said in your briefing, they were vengeful, so those children would have grown into adults who wanted to hurt you or our children. The others, no, they wanted to do awful things to you and then sell you, so bad things kept happening.” Sam said in her mind. “For me Bunny, it is a question of those I love, namely you, but the whole pack or them? You will always win.” He kissed her nose, when she looked up, then Sam kissed her lips, he licked the bottom lip and she opened her mouth and Sam licked her tongue she moaned in his mind. Sully cleared his throat, they stopped kissing, she tried to get up, he kept her there. “We aren’t breaking the law and we need each other’s touch right now.”

A short, round man with a bald head and a white mustache, dressed in scrubs. “Mrs. Winger?”

”Yes, sir.” He chuckled. “So, few youngsters are taught manners anymore. I appreciate the courtesy. However, Dr. Downs is fine.” His eyes went serious. “Your husband is in a coma.” She sunk against Sam. He sustained injuries to the back of his head. There are no skull fractures, but the slamming into his skull, is causing swelling. The coma is giving his brain time to stop swelling. He lost his spleen and we are watching his liver. The next 48 hours, will tell us where we are, and where to go next. You can go see him, I left word that you four and only you are to be allowed entry. You may stay on a cot. Goodnight, Mrs....”

”Just call me, Aimee, please.”

”Goodnight, Aimee, Lance and to you all.”

Sam carried her. Dean was pale except for purplish-black bruising all over his toned body. He had tubes and wires everywhere. The machines were beeping almost frantically. Like he was screaming, “I’m still here! Don’t Go! I love you!” His beautiful calloused hands were covered in abrasions and cuts. Sam sat her on her feet. She wobbled for a moment, then walked over and kissed his lips.

”We are here. Your Baby Boy, Sully, Janey and HoneyBear. We aren’t leaving until you can come with us. Sam and I need to step into the bathroom for a moment. Then, I will heal you as much as I can, but you have to keep fighting, Alpha!” She took Sam by the hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He shut the door. When he turned back around, she was naked. “I am dropping, so I can’t do it the normal way. I have to let my naiad heal him. It will feel good and the energy it will feed into the connection will heal our Alpha completely. Ready.” Sam had undressed while she had been talking.

“You are bleeding." She shrugged.

"StaceyAnne sliced my side. I touched and patched it with my hand, but then I forgot. This will heal it.” She took a blanket out of her camping carryover and spread it on the floor. Sam was watching every move she was beginning to shake. Java lay down on the blanket. She stretched her arms over her head and moved them back and forth and around each other likes snakes twining together, the writhing moved down her body until she was writhing completely. Java undulated her hips and Sam ‘s eyes began to glow with lust. She was glowing a silvery blue and Sam swore he heard the sea. Java reached out for him. And he almost threw himself on her, his lust was making him feral “Yes, My Love, let go of humanity, he needs you to just let go.” Sam threw himself on her, he flipped her over and shoved into her ass with all of his strength, growling when his balls slapped her ass. She clinched and unclenched him. She nipped his chin. “Fuck me my alpha Jegfar, fuck me, mark me, show them that I am your property and Dean’s. Sam felt the last of his humanity go, he saw her smooth back between her shoulder blades and he licked it with his tongue than sank his fangs deep into her back, he laved his tongue up and down her spinal column. He threw his head back and growled, she was moaning and clinching him. He used one hand to hold her down and Sam pounded her hole like he was trying to dig through her. She came hard, whined and closed her eyes. Sam growled, he heard growls from the others as she released a wave of pure sexual energy. He saw Dean’s wounds closing, he was healthy.

Dean’s eyes sprang open, he got up, vaguely noticing Sully and Janey screwing on the floor. Dean went to the bathroom, he opened the door, he watched for a second then went in and shut the door. Sam was slamming into her hard enough that it was scooting her body up and back down each time. Dean walked around, knelt and nudged his hard cock against her bottom lip, she looked up, smiled radiantly at him and took him in. Dean hammered her mouth, using her Hair to keep her head still. She licked his vein and swallowed, before he was too far into her throat to do anything but not gag. Sam growled as he came and his knot caught, he bit her shoulder hard with his regular teeth. He smiled through happy tears, at the picture of his previously dying brother, using his sister’s mouth. Dean finally came down her throat. Then they both hugged and kissed him. “We need to get outta here.” Java kissed them both then put her clothes on, she asked Janey to hand Dean his clothes.

“We were both dressed and waiting for the royal nymphos to finish.“ Janey said through the link. She opened the door and handed Java Dean’s clean hiking clothes, he dressed and laughed.

“Thanks for letting me in. It was the extra push I needed I have never tried to call on it on purpose. It was my naiad.” Java blushed.

”Ladybug, that was amazing, don’t be ashamed of the good you can do. You saved Dean’s life.” She kissed her nose.

”Okay if the Schmaltz is over, let’s make tracks, before we have law problems.” Sully opened the door everybody was occupied. They just walked briskly out the door to the car and drove away.

”Sit Rep.” Dean said and smiled, he loved getting to use terminology.

”Leo was shot in the shoulder. He is stable and everyone except for us has returned to Sanctuary.” Sully reported.

”How did we pull that off and not leave anyone back there in pieces?” Dean asked in awe.

Sam kissed her relaxed forehead she was asleep in Dean’s arms. “The poison, that she and Janice cooked up. Even then, we were blessed, as she would say.”

”Sully remind me, we are taking three months off unless, they force our hand. We are all exhausted, not sleeping well, etc. Sam and I need time to get her eating enough again. We have a game room, I've never been in. We have a pool, indoor pool, that she hasn’t used. I haven’t just worked out in weeks. We need to just be for a bit, spend time playing with my daughter who is coming up on one, who looks four and my son who looks three. They are both old enough to start missing us.” Dean leaned into Sam. They kissed.

”No problem, we will gladly remind you, that unless, we are forced, we are all resting for three months. Good luck getting Mighty Mouse to leave the Dervor problem alone for three days.” He chuckled, then caught Dean’s eyes in the rear view mirror. Dean finally just chuckled. Sam stroked her cheek he didn’t see her winning that one. Three Children of Forever, facing off with her, bent on annihilating her, it didn’t look good. She Who Brought Death, probably had something to do with the twins hurting her. She was eighteen, they were several hundred years old. They could and would use her dreams against her. Sam told himself, they would just ask for one more miracle. Dean leaned over and kissed Sam reminding him of their deal. Sam leered back at him. He would worry about that tomorrow.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the bottom of a random page of the sixth chapter of Markendeya I posted a decorated and framed picture of the page I wrote down pack terms in Hungarian, I apologize to anyone who speaks it for the pronunciation marks missing. My iPad, where I write from, doesn’t seem to have that feature when I even downloaded the Hungarian keyboard. Sorry! But I thought this might help if you could see the words with their markings. Enjoy! I have learned so much writing this one, hope you do too! Hugs! Thanks for hanging in, battle, heartache, trauma, recovery, newly acquired enemies in many flavors and the habitual chapter end with them sleeping, coming up and then onto Pt Four. Happiness😊, Take time to smell the flowers💐, and Love 💜 !!
> 
> UPDATE: I figured out how to do the language markings and was able to get my laptop accessible again, so I am writing from some place different, so yay! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I unknowingly offended someone with my description of Markendeya. So, to avoid this, I switch the title to Hungarian. It simply means “The Girl Who Defies Death”. Again, to any I might have offended, I apologize. Thank you! Enjoy!😁💐💜


End file.
